


A Cup Of Tea - Lizzy0305

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors and thieves, Clueless Snape, Fluff, Humor, Lots of Tea, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Una Taza De Té / Autor original: Lizzy0305, Beta: Sexy.Lil.Emo / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Harry insiste en tomar una taza de té con Snape, Snape no quiere tener nada con Harry, mucho menos té, y el té ni siquiera significa té. O, en otras palabras, cómo preparar la taza de té perfecta en siete simples pasos.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Paso Uno: Recoja Todos Los Ingredientes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cup of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637222) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637222/chapters/26173482

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

> _“¿Te gustaría una aventura ahora, o te gustaría tomar tu té primero?” (J. M. Barrie)_

Cualquiera que haya tomado una taza de té sabe que el té es bueno. Qué bueno, que brillante es. Es algo que los hombres y las mujeres, y cualquier persona en medio de ellos, disfruta en todo el mundo. Y la mejor parte es que viene en diferentes sabores. _“Esta no es mi taza de té”_ , podría decir cuando alguien le ofrece té Oolong, siendo usted el tipo que difiere hacia sabores menos convencionales. O tal vez, prefieres el té verde refrescante y energizante, o algo suave que te calienta en una fría noche de invierno.

A algunas personas les gusta mezclar el té con otra cosa. Algunos cocinan con hojas de té, lo mezclan con chocolate u otras cosas que algunas personas conservadoras podrían considerar poco ortodoxas. Pero decimos que está perfectamente bien. Por supuesto, hay personas a las que ni siquiera les gusta el té y eso también está bien. Mientras seas feliz, a nadie le importa lo que bebas, ¿verdad?

Pero uno de nuestros héroes, a saber, Harry James Potter, le gusta el té. También le gustan muchas otras cosas como el Quidditch, la tarta de melaza, el color azul y su Saeta de Fuego. Harry Potter trabaja como Auror, también conocido como Atrapador de Magos Oscuros, que hoy en día es un trabajo bastante aburrido. No hay muchos magos oscuros en este momento, y los que están ahí afuera haciendo cosas malas son más como... grises. No es bueno, pero tampoco es malo. No obstante, a Harry Potter todavía le encanta su trabajo, pero para ser honestos, en el último mes, realmente solo tiene mente para el té. Su mezcla favorita es Earl Grey, todo ahumado y fragante. Simplemente le encanta el sabor cítrico, ya que los cítricos le recuerdan ciertas person… cosas amargas.

Ahora, Harry Potter, como muchos de nosotros, disfruta tomar un té solo de vez en cuando, pero lo que realmente prefiere es una buena taza, o tal vez un poco más, dos, incluso tres tazas, en una noche compartida con otro agradable caballero.

Sí, Harry Potter es el tipo de caballeros que prefiere la compañía de otros caballeros cuando se trata de tomar el té. Lo cual está bien, otra vez.

Ahora, para su gran desgracia, Harry Potter no había tomado té en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera solo. Lo que hace que Harry Potter sea un caballero de aspecto agrio mientras camina hacia el Ministerio en esta hermosa mañana de verano.

Como pueden imaginar, el Mundo Mágico no es muy diferente de nuestro Muggle, por lo tanto, aquí también, podría encontrar muchas tiendas de té donde la gente estaría más que feliz de compartir una taza de té con personas que no tienen compañía para tomar el té. A Harry Potter, desafortunadamente no le gustan tales establecimientos. Prefiere su propia mezcla, bebiendo en una compañía de hombres que conoce, o al menos quiere conocer mejor.

Una vez más, para su gran desgracia, solo hay un caballero en este momento en esta parte del mundo, o incluso en la otra parte, con el que a Harry le encantaría compartir una taza de té en casa, o en cualquier lugar, sin embargo, este cierto caballero actualmente está fuera de su alcance.

Este cierto caballero, que será nuestro otro protagonista, se llama Severus Snape. Él también tiene un segundo nombre, pero prefiere que se mantenga en secreto, por lo que no lo mencionaremos. Severus Snape, que es un caballero mayor, anteriormente extraordinario Maestro de Pociones, ahora es lo que podríamos llamar un profesional independiente. ¿Qué tipo de servicios proporciona, se preguntan? Cualquier cosa que realmente se conecte a pociones, magos oscuros, misterios interesantes y hechizos difíciles.

Severus tiene, por supuesto, su propia mezcla favorita, a saber, English Breakfast, que le gusta por muchas razones. Una es que le da una oleada de energía todas las mañanas como si acabara de correr cinco millas, o si hubiera salvado el trasero flaco de alguien. La otra razón de esta preferencia particular es la variabilidad: negro, con un poco de azúcar, solo con leche, con leche y azúcar: el English Breakfast nunca será aburrido, siempre hay un nuevo nivel en su sabor aromático, un nuevo método de elaboración que saca otro sabor. En otras palabras, le encanta la imprevisibilidad de la mezcla. Como Severus Snape es una persona bastante reservada, no muchos conocen su mezcla favorita, que prefiere mantener de esa manera.

También se debe mencionar a Aahil Surabhi, ya que tendrá, podría decirse, el papel más importante en esta breve historia llena de té. Es un príncipe de la India y un gran admirador de un invento muy estadounidense: el té dulce. Él cree que no hay nada mejor en el calor de una tarde de verano, que acurrucarse con un vaso de té dulce y dejar que el hielo derretido enfríe su cuerpo.

Ahora, tenemos otro amante del té para presentar aquí, ya que su papel en esta historia también será bastante importante. Se llama Edward Connor Flannigan. Edward es un hombre de negocios del ventoso Chicago. Es un coleccionista de todo lo que es fino: desde porcelana, pinturas, bienes raíces, artefactos, hasta caballeros, Edward tiene ojos para cualquier cosa. Su preferencia cuando se trata de té es bastante simple: a Edward Flannigan le encanta todo el té que es caliente y delicioso, pero sobre todo se vuelve loco por un chai picante.

El objeto que une a estos cuatro caballeros y comienza nuestra historia es una pequeña caja azul. El Sr. Flannigan trajo esta caja de la India durante su última visita a ese magnífico país, famoso no solo por su rica cultura sino también por sus excelentes tés.

Desafortunadamente, Edward aún no sabe que su caja azul no tiene ningún valor. La trae supervisándola, pensando con orgullo en ella, rodándola sobre su palma admirando los hermosos patrones dibujados en diferentes tonos de azul. Hay hojas de color azul cielo y gemas de color azul océano, y círculos azules como flores de trigo. Realmente se ve magnífica, lo que ayuda a engañar incluso a un hombre conocedor como él. Pero lo que realmente ayuda es el Hechizo Anti-Estafa que nadie conoce, hasta los próximos días.

Así que estos serán nuestros ingredientes para nuestra pequeña historia de hoy: un profesional independiente llamado Severus Snape, un Auror llamado Harry James Potter, un príncipe llamado Aahil Surabhi, un coleccionista de cosas finas con el nombre de Edward Connor Flannigan y una pequeña caja azul.

Y por supuesto, mucho té.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del autor:** Para sheankelor. Los regalos son lo mejor de los cumpleaños y quien diga lo contrario está mintiendo. Así que aquí está el mío para ti, Ree. Con mucho amor y muchos besos. Espero que estés pasando un momento maravilloso y que una vez que llegues a esto, te diviertas igual.
> 
> Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tú y yo tuvimos una conversación. Me acusaste de que siempre hago que Severus y Harry tomen café en mis historias. No sé cómo sucedió, pero recuerdo haberte prometido una historia, donde los chicos solo tomarían té. Esto podría haber sido cualquier historia, de hecho, comencé a escribir Indian Summer con esta idea, pero por supuesto, las musas no me dejaron. Hay un dicho que dice: "Me gustan mis hombres como me gusta mi té: caliente y británico". Luego estaba este hilarante video preventivo titulado "Té y consentimiento" (versión británica POV) donde los británicos explicaron el consentimiento para tener relaciones sexuales a través del té. Y nació la idea de esta historia.
> 
> La edición fue realizada por Sexy.Lil.Emo. Te amo por eso, cariño :)


	2. Paso Dos: Ponga La Tetera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Edward marchó por el pasillo vacío con emoción hirviendo su sangre noble y pura. Casi podía escuchar la pequeña caja azul susurrándole todos sus secretos, sin embargo, estaba en un idioma diferente o simplemente se estaba haciendo viejo, pero no podía entender exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo. Por eso se dirigía hacia una puerta negra con ventanas blancas y brumosas que no permitían que nadie viera a través de ella. Sospechaba, y esperaba, que había otros hechizos y encantamientos que impedían cualquier forma de espionaje, después de todo, esta era la oficina de El Espía. Esperaba que el legendario Severus Snape protegiera su negocio en todos los sentidos.

Actualmente estaba en el undécimo piso un viernes por la tarde sorprendentemente soleado, lo que hacía que el corredor fuera brillante y casi alegre. No podía imaginar al hombre elegir voluntariamente esta oficina bien iluminada como la suya, pero el simple nombre grabado en la puerta que decía _“Severus Snape”_ demostraba que Edward estaba en el lugar correcto.

Se miró en el espejo unos pasos antes de la puerta, un hábito que había adquirido en su juventud en el ventoso Chicago. Londres había estado calmado hoy, sin embargo, un par de hebras ya se habían caído del moño* en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su cabello castaño claro parecía casi rubio en el brillante pasillo, pero no le importó. Contrariamente a las creencias comunes, no le importaba su aspecto, pero desafortunadamente, a sus socios comerciales habituales sí. Esperaba que el Sr. Snape fuera un trato diferente, pero de nuevo, estaba en Inglaterra, hogar de Westmancotts y Oxfords.

Al menos ninguno de ellos llevaría una túnica, gracias a Dios.

Justo cuando apretó su mano para tocar la puerta de cerezo negro, se abrió.

—Llega tarde, señor Flannigan. Entre, por favor—.

La voz profunda que lo hizo temblar como las tumbas embrujadas de Egipto, no vino desde detrás de la puerta sino desde el otro lado de la oficina. La habitación era espaciosa y no simplemente luminosa: solo había dos paredes, el resto eran ventanas. Todo era blanco y negro, incluso el dueño del negocio. Solo las plantas verdes le dieron algo de color a este buró monocromático.

Snape rodeó su escritorio, también negro, y le ofreció una mano a Edward, quien la aceptó, evaluando al hombre frente a él.

El hombre era más viejo ahora de cómo lo recordaba de los artículos de Crónicas de Hechiceros, pero tenía que admitir que durante la guerra había jugado un papel tan importante en lo que sucedió hace diez años. Los rasgos afilados de Snape no habían cambiado ninguno, o tal vez se habían vuelto aún más nítidos, era difícil decirlo. El hombre ya no parecía atormentado, ni moribundo, sin embargo, Edward tuvo que admitir que todavía tenía un leve recuerdo del oscuro pasado en sus rasgos. Sus ojos era oscuros, uno diría negros, pero Edward solo vio la evaluación en ellos. Estaba siendo juzgado de la misma manera que juzgaba a Snape. Severus Snape se veía definitivamente diferente en la vida real que en las fotos. Y, sin embargo, incluso las fotografías más recientes no podían capturar esa mirada intimidante que estaba recibiendo ahora.

—Siéntese, por favor—Ofreció el Sr. Snape solo un momento después. Edward se quedó de pie y caminó por la oficina curioso, sin embargo no había nada que ver. Ni una fotografía en el escritorio, ni artefactos de casos anteriores, ni siquiera una pintura en la pared. Solo plantas verdes y muebles monocromáticos. Qué aburrido, pensó para sí mismo.

Decidió apoyarse contra la ventana, siendo Edward la persona a la que no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer.

A Snape no le gustaba la insubordinación, eso estaba claro. Edward captó su pequeño giro de ojos cuando el hombre se sentó en su silla, juntando las yemas de los dedos, esperando. Intentó parecer paciente, pero Edward sabía que Snape se estaba muriendo por saber por qué estaba allí.

No pudo evitar la pequeña risa que se le escapó, y ni siquiera se sorprendió por la pequeña corriente fría que envolvió en respuesta. Lo que lo sorprendió fue la sonrisa fría pero agradable del Sr. Snape cuando dijo—¿Y en qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Flannigan? —.

Edward hundió su mano en su bolsillo y sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor de la pequeña caja azul. Su calidez casi le aseguró que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aún no la había sacado.

—Escuché mucho sobre usted, Sr. Snape—No hubo respuesta, por lo que continuó—Parte de la información era bastante... cómo debería decirlo... alarmante—.

—¿Qué escuchó de mí, señor Flannigan, que encontró alarmante? —.

—Sé que es un hombre respetable y que tiene un negocio respetable aquí, sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo sobre mí y mi negocio—.

Snape suspiró y se acercó caminando. Se apoyó contra su escritorio y se desabrochó el traje negro—Mientras me pague por mis servicios, le puedo asegurar que no preguntaré de dónde vino eso—Declaró a Edward, señalando la mano cerrada.

—Lo sé—Se rió Edward—Mis amigos no me habrían presentado su nombre, si haría muchas preguntas—Su varita se deslizó de su manga para invocar algo. Mientras extendía la foto hacia Snape, estaba casi asombrado al ver que el hombre también tenía una varita negra en la mano, cuando y de dónde lo había sacado seguía siendo un misterio para Edward. Sin duda, estaba impresionado.

>> _Sin_ embargo, debemos hablar de esto antes de hablar de negocios. Encuentro alarmante la presencia de este caballero en tu vida... por así decirlo. Tener un Auror en su bolsillo puede ser algo bueno, pero ni siquiera es lo suficientemente bueno como para tener a Harry Potter en su bolsillo—.

La corriente fría se parecía más a una ola de viento helado ahora, pero Edward no estaba sorprendido. Tampoco Snape, o él era un muy buen actor.

Solo suspiró de nuevo, sonando casi aburrido—Esperaba a alguien mejor de los suyos, señor Flannigan. Su chico no podría haber sido más obvio si se vistiera de flamenco. Estoy seguro de que incluso Potter lo notó y es un idiota despistado—Le devolvió la foto y miró a Edward a los ojos. Oh, sí, definitivamente está aburrido de esta conversación—Y ahora, ¿te importaría mostrarme su cajita azul o simplemente puede irse? No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías—.

Edward lo miró por un momento y luego se echó a reír. Le lanzó la caja azul a Snape, que la atrapó en el aire y luego se retiró detrás de su escritorio. Sus ojos negros se iluminaron instantáneamente, o tal vez solo reflejaban los colores azules de la misteriosa caja.

—Estaban en lo correcto; eres otra cosa...—Edward notó en voz baja mientras también se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio. Snape no le prestó atención, pero a Edward no le importó. No necesitaba que Snape le prestara atención, sino que descubriera lo que había dentro de la caja.

—¿Condiciones? —Preguntó Snape sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba. Estaba girando la caja en su mano, todavía no usaba su varita para analizarla.

—Tres mil galeones por intentarlo. Si logra abrirlo, obtiene siete más—.

Finalmente, Severus Snape se sorprendió. Edward sonrió mientras los ojos negros se movían lentamente hacia su persona.

—¿Solo por intentarlo? —Preguntó Snape lentamente, sospechoso.

—Sé que es un hombre ocupado. También sé que es el mejor. El dinero no es un problema para mí, seguramente lo sabe. Misterios, sin embargo, cuánto los odio. Siete personas han intentado abrir esta caja, ninguna ha tenido éxito como puede ver. Agítela, hay algo allí y quiero saber qué es—.

Snape hizo exactamente eso, e incluso Edward, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, podía escuchar el pequeño ruido que hacía el objeto dentro. Se puso casi furioso por ese sonido. Lo había estado escuchando en los últimos tres meses y le enfurecía no saber qué era. Incluso si no valía nada, ya no le importaba, pero necesitaba saber el secreto.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que sí—Dijo Snape—Pongo esta caja en mi cajón, no la toco durante una semana y luego reclamo mis tres mil? —.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa maliciosa—Puedes hacerlo si quieres. Tres mil no me harán daño, y lo sabes. Pero no harás tal cosa, Severus Snape. Ahora estás intrigado. Tú, al igual que yo, quieres saber qué hay dentro de la pequeña caja azul—.

Snape no podía decirle nada, ambos sabían por qué; porque Edward estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Qué pasa si logro abrirlo pero no vale nada? —.

—Mientras esté abierto y la caja permanezca intacta, obtendrá su dinero. Si daña la caja en el proceso pero aún la abre, obtiene el cincuenta por ciento de los siete mil y, por supuesto, los tres por intentarlo—.

—Es muy generoso...—Snape dijo lo que pensaba.

—Soy Edward Flannigan. Puedo ser tan generoso como quiera—Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie—¿Lo intentará? —Le preguntó a Snape mientras extendía una mano.

Contemplando tanto su oferta como su mano, Snape levantó lentamente los ojos y luego se levantó también—¿Cómo podría rechazar una oferta como esta, Sr. Flannigan? —.

Cuando se dieron la mano, Edward volvió a hablar—¿Y qué hay del Sr. Potter? —.

Snape pareció confundido por un momento—¿Qué hay de él? —.

—Seguramente no necesito decirle que no sería beneficioso para mí o para mi negocio que el Auror Potter ande rondando. Y dado que ahora somos socios, le aseguro que tampoco sería bueno para usted—.

—¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza, Sr. Flannigan? —.

—Oh no—Se rió Edward—Más como una advertencia—.

—Potter no será un problema—Prometió Snape.

* * *

Potter sería un problema, pensó Severus recostándose en su silla. El chico tenía algo contra él, y Merlín sabe qué tipo de desquiciada venganza estaba planeando ahora. Desde que se encontraron en un club de lectura hace un año, Potter lo había estado siguiendo a casi todas partes. No había pasado una semana sin ver esa cara recta, que solía molestar mucho a Severus. ¿Cuál era el problema de Potter? ¿Era un crimen ahora leer y coleccionar libros preciosos? No era como si los estuviera robando. Trabajó por ese dinero. Tal vez sus clientes adquirieron sus pequeños tesoros ilegalmente, pero ese no era el problema de Severus. Incluso pasó un día en los Archivos buscando regulaciones relacionadas con esto. No había tocado nada ilegal, excepto algunos puros de importación filipinos, pero los Aurores seguramente no estarían preocupados por eso, cuando todavía había tantos males alrededor de Inglaterra.

Y, sin embargo, Potter siempre estuvo allí en su vida, preguntándole qué estaba haciendo esa tarde o la mañana siguiente, preguntándole si quería _almorzar_ o, peor aún, _una taza de té_. Qué ridícula idea. Harry Potter y Severus Snape tomando el té de la tarde. Casi se rió en voz alta otra vez. Se rió la primera vez que Potter preguntó, sin embargo, resultó que no era solo una broma y que el niño, hombre en realidad, había estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde entonces.

Severus estaba tirando inconscientemente la pequeña caja azul de una mano a la otra. La miró ahora, dejando que su misterio lo llenara. Le encantaba este sentimiento, el comienzo de un caso, que podía llevarlo a cualquier parte, mostrándole nuevas maravillas de este mundo.

Sin embargo, no importa cuán bonita y misteriosa era la caja, cuánto lo molestaba el ruido interno, todavía había una sola pregunta en su mente.

¿Qué podría querer Potter de él? **

* * *

—Solo quiero una maldita taza de té, ¿es realmente mucho pedir? —Harry gritó molesto a su amigo. Ron parecía desconcertado como siempre cuando surgía este tema. Ron no entendía por qué Harry quería tomar el té, o algo en verdad, con Severus Snape.

—Compañero, solo déjalo—Sugirió no demasiado servicial.

—No quiero dejarlo—Le dijo Harry—Quiero tomar el té con él—.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ron por enésima vez.

—Porque... ¿por qué no? —Harry respondió por enésima vez.

Tuvieron esta conversación infructuosa muchas veces antes de camino a casa, o durante su breve almuerzo, o por la noche en el pub cercano. Lo tenían en la sala de estar del apartamento de Ron y Hermione, donde incluso la chica esperaba la respuesta, pero siempre era solo un “¿por qué no?”.

Harry se quitó el cabello desordenado de la frente. Era más bien un cálido viernes por la tarde y no podía soportar el calor de hoy. Estaba demasiado estresado. Quería té ahora, y lo quería realmente mal.

Mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad de Londres Muggle, miró a un edificio en particular, que habían incorporado a su ruta hacia su hogar por una razón en particular. La oficina de Snape estaba en ese edificio. Harry lo sabía, a pesar de que nunca había entrado ahí. Aparentemente, no estaba permitido. Uno diría que era comprensible, dada su historia con la oficina anterior de Snape, sin embargo, la palabra que usaría era _injusto_. Quería entrar allí y mirar a su alrededor. No como Auror, por supuesto. Sabía que Snape era un buen hombre ahora, tan bueno al menos como Severus Snape podría ser. Simplemente quería ver ese lugar, solo para saber dónde pasaba Snape la mayor parte de sus días.

Parecía que el universo finalmente lo había escuchado, porque no fue otro que Severus Snape quien salió del edificio. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano por un momento y miró hacia el cielo, sin duda condenando al sol por brillar. Luego se alejó, en la misma dirección en que Harry y Ron se dirigían.

Ron lanzó un gemido de horror o disgusto cuando también notó al hombre. A Harry no le importó.

—Por favor no...—Murmuró Ron.

—¡Snape! —Harry gritó.

—No otra vez...—Ron gimió.

* * *

—No otra vez...—Severus murmuró mientras desaceleraba sus pasos. Sabía que ignorar ese grito sería inútil, lo había intentado un par de veces también. Potter seguiría gritando detrás de él hasta que toda la calle supiera exactamente quién era.

En cambio, se volvió y se miró hacia el joven que se acercaba.

—Pensé que los Aurores como usted tienen mejores cosas que hacer que acechar en negocios perfectamente legítimos, Sr. Potter, pero imagino que estaba equivocado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy? —.

Ignoró la presencia de Weasley de la misma manera que el otro hombre lo ignoró. El pelirrojo solo estaba a un par de metros detrás de su amigo, arrastrando los pies torpemente.

—Me preguntaba...—Potter comenzó y Severus dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y molesto.

—Estoy ocupado, Potter—Dijo rápidamente.

—Seré rápido—Prometió Potter—Toma el té conmigo. Esta tarde. O sabes qué. En la noche. Nadie está ocupado a las siete los viernes por la noche—.

Weasley sacudía la cabeza y Severus estaba completamente perdido. Simplemente no entendía la actitud de Potter. ¿Qué maldita clase de trampa era esta? Quería decir que sí solo para poder averiguarlo. Pero en realidad estaba ocupado esa noche.

—Lo estoy, Potter, y si tuvieras un trabajo decente, también lo estarías. Que tengas un buen día—

Se giró para irse y, afortunadamente, Potter lo dejó.

Estaba furioso. Sintió que la pequeña caja azul latía en su bolsillo. Ni siquiera le importaba por el momento, todo lo que quería hacer era tirarla hacia Potter. Casi se dio la vuelta y gritó _“¿Qué quieres de mí?”_ , pero por supuesto que era mejor que eso.

—Adiós, Snape...—Dijo Potter detrás de él y Severus pensó que tenía que ir a San Mungo porque escuchó que la voz de Potter era... bastante sombría.

* * *

—Hola, señor Snape—.

Severus se deslizó en la silla del bar junto a Flannigan y miró el whisky que tenía delante.

—Pensé que me habías llamado aquí para una reunión de negocios—Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado entre la multitud.

—¿Qué más sería esto? —Flannigan sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaban en la penumbra. Chocó su vaso con el de Severus y lo sorbió.

—Ustedes los estadounidenses manejan las reuniones de manera bastante diferente a la nuestra—Dijo Severus, pero también tomó un sorbo de whisky. Quemó pero sin duda era de calidad. Y lo encontró delicioso.

—Si prefieres tu oficina, estoy más que feliz de llevarte allí—Le ofreció su compañero, y luego agregó en voz baja—O a cualquier otro lugar—.

Hace un par de horas, había recibido una lechuza de Edward Flannigan, pidiéndole que aceptara una reunión en un bar cerca de la oficina de Severus. Necesitando un trago él mismo, Severus consintió sin decir una palabra, sin embargo, todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Seguramente Flannigan sabía que no podría haber hecho ningún progreso significativo en el caso de la pequeña caja azul, entonces, ¿por qué la reunión?

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Preguntó Flannigan.

Severus casi escupió el costoso alcohol.

—Disculpe—Preguntó lentamente.

—Tu día—Repitió Flannigan—¿Como estuvo? —.

—¿Me llamaste aquí para una _conversación_ social, Sr. Flannigan, o hay una razón real para esta reunión? —.

Una profunda risa sonó a su lado y miró al hombre de la misma edad que él, aunque parecía mucho más joven y, en general, mejor.

—No somos fanáticos de las pequeñas charlas, ¿verdad, Snape? —No aludió a Severus que Flannigan dejó su título. No le molestó en lo más mínimo, pero notó la repentina familiaridad—Bueno, entonces, hablemos de negocios. Prometiste que Potter no sería un problema—.

Le deslizó una foto a Severus nuevamente, esta vez estaban parados frente al edificio de su oficina y no en el Callejón Diagon como en la anterior que había visto. A Severus no le gustó la idea de que todavía estaba bajo vigilancia, pero lo que realmente lo molestó fue Potter. Si arruinaba este caso por él, Severus lo estrangularía con seguridad.

—Él camina a casa por ahí todos los días—Explicó con claridad—Es inevitable…—.

—¿Te gustaría que te alquilara una nueva oficina también, Snape? —Flannigan suspiró—Porque lo único inevitable aquí es que saldré con mi cajita azul _y_ mi dinero también, a menos que no cuides de Potter—.

—¿Y a qué te refieres con _tener cuidado_? —Preguntó Severus, con una pequeña bola de furia en su vientre.

—Detenlo—Dijo Flannigan—Haz lo que sea necesario—.

El vaso en su mano se rompió en millones de pedazos.

Flannigan se echó a reír mientras sacaba su varita y limpiaba el desastre de Severus sin que ningún muggle lo viera.

—¿Tienes una debilidad por él? Ni siquiera te molestes—Agregó cuando Severus tomó aliento para golpearlo por esa declaración o simplemente corregirlo—Conozco tu pasado; todos lo hacen. Y entiendo. Y antes de que me consideres una persona horrible, permíteme aclararte esto: no te estoy pidiendo que lo mates. Solo digo, sácalo de tu espalda, o me iré. Esa pequeña cosa en tu bolsillo... digamos que un príncipe en la India está buscando frenéticamente en todo el mundo para encontrarla. No quiero aurores cerca de ella—.

—No sé lo que quiere. Pero no es tu caja. Ha estado husmeando por alguna razón durante casi un año—.

—¿Y todavía no sabes lo que quiere? —.

—Sé lo que quiere—Severus se rió sin alegría—Una taza de té. Lo que no sé, es lo que realmente busca—.

—Devuélveme la caja—Dijo Flannigan entonces.

Severus levantó las cejas y miró al hombre—Pensé que tenías curiosidad por lo que hay dentro—Sacó la pequeña caja azul de sus bolsillos y la colocó entre ellos. Flannigan aún no la tomó—Sabes que soy uno de los mejores, si no el _mejor_. Te dije que Potter no será un problema y siempre cumplo mi palabra. El hecho de que me siga como un cachorro muy molesto, no significa que sepa algo sobre mí o mis casos. Pero si quieres recuperar tu caja, aquí está, Flannigan—.

Pasaron los minutos con Edward Flannigan mirando fijamente su pequeña caja azul con las hojas azul cielo y las gemas azul océano. Severus podía sentir su palma cada vez más sudorosa. Diez mil galeones por la ventana si Flannigan retiraba esa caja. Mataría a Potter por esto. Lo asesinaría y ni siquiera se sentiría mal.

—Maldito seas, Severus Snape—Flannigan gimió y empujó la caja hacia Severus—Tómala, pero será mejor que descubras lo que Potter quiere. No me importa cómo. Y será mejor que abras esa maldita cosa antes de que se dé cuenta de que la tienes, o lo juro por Dios...—.

—Hola—Dijo una voz alegre detrás de ellos, dejando a Severus curioso sobre lo que Flannigan pretendía hacer.

Otro vaso se rompió, esta vez era el de Flannigan. Potter ni siquiera necesitaba su varita para limpiar el desastre, solo agitó su mano.

Severus solo se estaba riendo. Fue una risa loca, no había nada gracioso en la situación. De hecho, su risa se parecía cada vez más a sollozos. Estaba seguro de que Flannigan agarraría la caja y se iría, tal vez los hechizara de antemano. Ya se estaba despidiendo de los diez mil galeones y todos los libros que planeaba comprar con ese dinero.

Pero Flannigan no estaba de pie y saliendo. Nada de eso sucedió. En cambio, el estadounidense volvió al educado hombre de negocios que era.

—Buenas tardes, señor—Dio la bienvenida a Potter.

—Harry Potter—Se presentó el idiota con una sonrisa alegre, tan falsa como las tetas del cantinero.

—Edward Flannigan, encantado de conocerte—Se dieron la mano como si fueran amigos. Severus realmente tenía muchas ganas de matar a Potter, y lentamente, también, para que realmente pudiera disfrutarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? —Dijo fríamente, mirando a los inquietantes ojos verdes. Por un momento, Potter pareció casi herido.

—Estamos tomando una copa—Señaló en algún lugar detrás de él. Y, de hecho, muy por detrás de ellos, casi al otro lado de la barra había un grupo bastante grande de personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, la mayoría pelirrojas, todas ellas una vez estudiantes de Severus.

—Pequeño mundo—Señaló Flannigan en voz baja.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Potter señalando la pequeña caja azul.

 _“Los diez mil galeones que nunca tendré”_ , Severus casi gimió amargamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra o incluso golpear a Potter, Flannigan habló—Mi cajita azul. Estoy tratando de tener a mi amigo, Severus aquí, para que me la abra—.

 _Su amigo Severus_ casi se cae de la silla cuando escuchó la declaración. Casi todas las palabras en esa oración lo enojaron por una razón diferente. Se aclaró la garganta y le hizo señas a la camarera para que le diera otro trago de lo que estaba tomando. Flannigan lo miró y también ordenó otro para el estadounidense.

Potter alcanzó la caja azul y nadie lo detuvo. Fue como ver la erupción de un volcán. No había nada que pudieran hacer, nada para eludir la fatalidad inevitable, sabiendo que incluso si corrían, no podían escapar del fuego.

Severus y Edward alcanzaron sus vasos en el momento en que la joven los colocó en la barra, y se echaron el whisky por la garganta mirando a Potter con avidez.

Potter observó la cajita azul, la giró en su mano como un cubo de Rubik y la volvió a colocar en el mostrador.

—Bonita—Notó, luego se volvió hacia Snape—Entonces, cuando dijiste hoy que estabas ocupado... ¿querías decir esto...? —Preguntó, y justo cuando Severus quería decir algo sobre la caja o diez mil galeones, no estaba muy seguro, Potter se corrigió con voz vacilante— _¿Él?_ —.

Flannigan resopló, chasqueó los dedos y había una botella entera de whisky frente a él. Se sirvió un poco, luego, recordando que era un caballero cortés, también sirvió una gran cantidad para Snape.

Severus seguía mirando a Potter. El no supo que decir. Quería llorar _“Diez mil galeones por el amor de Dios”_ porque todavía estaba enojado, oh, qué enojado, con Potter por estar aquí y, en general, por existir. Pero algo en esos ojos verdes le hizo decir algo completamente diferente y no estaba seguro de por qué estaba diciendo esto en absoluto.

—Sí, como dije, algunos de nosotros necesitamos trabajar incluso un viernes por la noche—.

—¿Trabajar? —Preguntó Potter y eso, Severus no pudo explicarlo ni siquiera señaló con el dedo lo que desapareció de la cara de Potter—Ah, está bien. Te dejo a tu trabajo entonces. Cuando termines... uhm... y si no quieres volver a casa todavía... bueno, estaremos por allí por un tiempo—Y al momento siguiente, él se fue.

Flannigan lo miró y Severus se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba tan confundido como él.

—Bueno—Dijo y bebió otro vaso mientras se levantaba—Descubre lo que quiere, lo que sea necesario, y aun así te daré tu dinero. Pero si los Aurores vienen detrás de mí, me aseguraré de que sepan que tu sabías exactamente de dónde vino esto ¿De acuerdo? —.

—Trato—Dijo Severus sin dudarlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de esta pequeña escena, pensó.

Miraron a Potter, que todavía los miraba desde el otro lado de la barra. No había sospecha en la mirada verde, nada que generalmente sugiriera a Snape que tuviera mucho cuidado. No es que él necesitara esas sugerencias dado que era Potter, después de todo, siempre se necesitaba una medida especial cuando se trataba de Harry Potter.

Flannigan dejó caer algo de dinero muggle en la barra y después de mirar por última vez a Potter, se volvió hacia Snape.

—¿Estás follando con él? —.

Incrédulo, Severus soltó—No—.

—¿Lo hiciste alguna vez? —.

—No—.

Sonriendo, Flannigan se apartó de la barra y se deslizó de su silla—Tal vez deberías...—Sugirió, caminando hacia la salida. Snape lo observó mientras se despedía de Potter, quien le dijo adiós con la cabeza.

* * *

—Bueno, tal vez deberías—Se rió George y Ron lo saludó con el dedo medio.

Harry se rió de los hermanos, terminando otra cerveza. Se sentía más ligero ahora después de su pequeña charla con Snape y ese otro tipo, Flannigan. Solo estaban trabajando juntos, bien, no pasaba nada serio allí. No era como si estuvieran saliendo ni nada. Bueno, no es que a Harry le importe, por supuesto, pero, solo para estar seguro, se prometió a sí mismo buscar a este tipo de Flannigan, solo para asegurarse de que era un tipo seguro con el que Snape podía trabajar.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, sus ojos pegados al fondo vacío de su vaso de cerveza, que no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño grupo alegre a su alrededor se quedó bastante callado sin razón aparente.

La razón se hace evidente cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Se estremeció incluso antes de darse cuenta de quién era, tal vez porque con el agarre llegó un aroma de algo tan familiar que sabía exactamente a quién esperar junto a él.

Levantó la vista y ni siquiera pudo contener la sonrisa de su rostro, incluso si lo intentaba.

—Potter—Dijo Snape con frialdad—Mañana por la tarde, vamos a tomar el té. Sabes dónde está mi oficina, confío...—Él asintió, luego, justo cuando se dio la vuelta, agregó—Las tres en punto. No llegues tarde—.

Harry no dijo nada. Sabía que sería inútil de todos modos. Esta no era una pregunta, e incluso si lo fuera y no tuviera tiempo, no había lugar para reorganizar con Snape. Tenía una oportunidad y tenía la intención de vivir con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Autor:** Incluso al principio, esta historia se tituló _“Una Taza De Té”_. Aunque muy bien podría haberse titulado _“Despistado, Severus Es Despistado”_. Has sido advertido.
> 
>  **Notas del Traductor:** *En inglés dice Bun. Bun es un peinado que en México conocemos como “chongo”, donde se hace una especie de “bolita” de cabello, enrollando una cola de caballo, y de ahí la palabra “bun” en inglés, ya que parece una especie de bollito. También se le llama moño, por eso deje esa palabra como la traducción.
> 
>  ******
> 
> Como referencia para quienes no toman té, los ingleses suelen tomar distintos tipos de té y depende del tipo, es el acompañamiento. Algunos tés saben mejor con leche, otros con limón, otros azúcar y otros miel. El té son las hojas de un tipo de árbol especifico que se secan y luego se ponen en agua hirviendo, reposándolas y posteriormente, colándolas y sirviendo el agua donde reposaron. Los tés de flores como Manzanilla o Hibisco, son tizanas, así como las mezclas de flores y frutas secas, mientras la infusión se refiere al método de hechura, así, cualquier maceración, sea en frió o caliente, sería una infusión, siendo así, los tés y tizanas serían una infusión.
> 
> El Oolong y el verde saben mejor con miel o azúcar, y son de origen chino.
> 
> El Earl Grey es té negro con aceite de bergamota normalmente, pero existen otras versiones con té blanco o verde, y el English Breakfast es simple té negro, pero de los llamados Blend, algo como el café Blend que solo se trata de distintos granos mezclados, tostados y molidos en el mismo café, pues así es el English Breakfast.
> 
> El té dulce es lo que llamaríamos té helado dulce. Si no lo conocen, el té helado es un té negro enfriado con hielos o enfriado en el refrigerador, con rodajas de limón, al que pueden ponerle o no azúcar o miel. Si se le agrega el endulzante, se llama té dulce.
> 
> El té chai, bueno, esta es una debilidad mía compartida con el personaje. Está compuesto por especias como cardamomo, canela, clavo de olor, jengibre, anís y té negro. Normalmente se toma dulce y con leche, pero algunos gustan de tomarlo así sin nada.


	3. Paso Tres: Hierva El Agua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Él arruinaría la única oportunidad que tenía, estaba absolutamente seguro de eso.

Harry se miró en el espejo, respirando profundamente y con calma. Todo era bastante inútil, pero simplemente no podía llegar a cruzar esa puerta todavía. Y además, “no llegues tarde” no significaba que pudiera llegar temprano. Tenía cinco minutos más para las tres y tenía la intención de usar ese tiempo como pudiera. Se pasó las manos sudorosas por los pantalones y luego volvió a controlarse. Casi treinta años y todavía se sentía como un primer año cuando entró a la oficina de Snape. Que ridículo.

La puerta negra se abrió de repente con un fuerte golpe, que casi rompió la ventana brumosa.

—¿Entrarías ya, Potter? —.

En todo caso, Harry ahora también estaba luchando contra un ataque al corazón, no solo por su baja autoestima. Se arrastró torpemente hacia la puerta y una vez que estuvo adentro, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Snape se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó, sin siquiera ofrecer un apretón de manos o incluso un simple _“Hola”_.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, así que se sentó en silencio en una de las sillas blancas y miró a su alrededor. Este lugar no era lo que esperaba y se sintió decepcionado. Después de todas esas horas imaginando el lugar, todo lo que consiguió fue esta habitación monocromática. Completamente sin nada de carácter. Incluso los animales muertos y viscosos en los frascos habrían sido mejores que el escritorio negro y las paredes blancas y este ambiente extrañamente estéril.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia? —Preguntó Snape mientras convocaba una bandeja de té. Parecía tan frío y distante como toda la oficina.

—Earl Grey, si tienes—.

Snape lo tenía, ya que resultó que Harry pronto podía oler el querido aroma de la bergamota que flotaba en el aire. Snape estaba tomando un English Breakfast regular con un toque de leche. Una vez que ambos tomaron sus tazas con té caliente humeante, Harry miró al hombre, expectante. Cuando no pasó nada durante cinco minutos más además de que Snape sorbía su té en silencio, Harry tomó una galleta. Era realmente buena.

Tres minutos pasaron nuevamente. Toda la sala estaba en silencio. De hecho, parecía que nada hacía un solo sonido, excepto los dientes de Harry cuando desmoronaron otra galleta de té.

Harry fue lentamente, segundo a segundo, enloquecido.

—Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando? —Gritó de repente, dejando caer su taza medio llena, el té saltando.

—Tenía la impresión, señor Potter, de que quería tomar el té conmigo. Por lo tanto—Snape señaló las tazas—Té—Luego señaló a los dos—Y nosotros—.

Harry miró a Snape, dándose cuenta de que lo que sea que había esperado, nunca sucedería en la vida. Lo que, de hecho, pensó que quería de Snape, ahora se redujo a estrangular al hombre en una cuchara llena de té.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí—Suspiró y se puso de pie—Perdón por tomarse su tiempo, señor—.

—Siéntate, Potter. Es grosero no terminar el té, especialmente cuando lo suplicó por más de un año—Snape se burló—Y también, tienes razón. Tomaste mi tiempo, y mi tiempo es precioso, Potter. Sin embargo, puedes canjear tu error iluminándome, ¿por qué en la barba de Merlín me estás molestando todo el tiempo? —.

Harry se sentó, pero no dijo nada.

>> Mi negocio es totalmente legítimo. No rompo ninguna regla, incluso si los artefactos con los que trabajo provienen de una fuente cuestionable. Es una línea muy fina, pero puede encontrar todas las leyes de conexión en la biblioteca del Ministerio en la sección cinco, pasillo siete, en un libro titulado _“Ley De Negocios Para Los Éticamente Poco Éticos”_ —.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry solo miró al hombre—No me importa la ley de negocios—Dijo, luego tomó otra galleta, la masticó lentamente y la bajó con un poco de té. Iba a dejar que el hombre hiciera sus veinte preguntas todo el tiempo que quisiera.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de venganza? —Escupió Snape—¿Finalmente te diste cuenta de que tu odio no se evaporó cuando fuiste testigo de mis recuerdos? —.

—No te odio—Respondió Harry fríamente—Y no, no quiero venganza de ningún tipo—.

—No puede ser este caso; has estado rondándome mucho antes de que apareciera Flannigan—.

—No me importa Flannigan—Murmuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces, qué, por favor, ¿ _Qué le importa_ , Sr. Potter? —.

—Té—Dijo Harry en voz baja, terminando el suyo—Solo quería tomar el té—.

Con eso, se levantó y se fue, dejando atrás un murciélago atónito.

* * *

Harry nunca más quiso tomar el té en su vida. Se confirmó que no tocaría la cosa nunca más y envejecería solo para ser un bebedor de café amargo. Entró en el inodoro y se echó hacia abajo, tirando de la palanca con tanta fuerza que casi la dejó en su mano.

Afortunadamente, el Ministerio nunca estuvo vacío, y siempre había algo que hacer en la oficina de Aurores, a donde Harry se dirigía ahora. Y como para conceder sus deseos, el Jefe Auror Robards lo llamó en cuanto Harry entró en su oficina.

—Potter, ven aquí por un minuto—Dijo el viejo mago con voz suave. A Harry le gustaba mucho Robards, era un buen auror con una moral fuerte pero bastante indulgente cuando se trataba de reglas y regulaciones.

—¿Sí, señor? —Preguntó Harry, al entrar en la oficina.

Robards no estaba solo. Había otro caballero allí con él. Un hombre joven, que no podía tener más de veintidós años, se paró frente a Harry, con la piel marrón oscura y ojos como pudín de chocolate. Llevaba una túnica azul claro con ricos bordados y Harry podía jurar que las piedras eran gemas reales. Reconoció, Lapislázuli, aguamarina, varias perlas azules y muchos pequeños zafiros. Incluso sus joyas parecían valer más que el dinero que Harry tenía en Gringotts y eso tampoco era una pequeña cantidad. Había piedras de jade alrededor de su muñeca junto a un brazalete dorado. ¿Y era un par de perlas en sus oídos? Llevaba un turbante en la parte superior de la cabeza y sus ojos marrones estaban delineados de negro. Era bastante guapo, pensó Harry.

—Príncipe Surabhi, este es el Auror Potter, uno de nuestros mejores Aurores, si no el _mejor_. Potter, este Aahil Surabhi, un Príncipe de la India—Robards hizo las presentaciones.

Harry no estaba seguro de si necesitaba inclinarse, o besarle las manos o algo más, pero el Príncipe Surabhi se lo facilitó cuando extendió la mano. Harry lo sacudió y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Encantado de conocerte, Auror Potter—.

—El placer es todo mío—Dijo Harry.

—El príncipe Surabhi llegó aquí ayer—Explicó Robards—Buscando un pequeño tesoro suyo que le fue robado hace un par de días. Te entregaré el caso, pero recuerda que es imperativo que el paradero del Príncipe siga siendo un secreto—.

—Dejé a mis guardaespaldas, incluso mi querida madre no sabe que he venido aquí. Este es un asunto personal, y es importante que siga así—Dijo el príncipe.

Harry asintió—Ciertamente... ¿Su gracia? —No estaba seguro del título que iba a usar.

Riendo, el Príncipe Surabhi agitó sus manos—No, no—Él sonrió—Debo ir... cuál es la palabra... ah, de incógnito, aquí—Con eso, comenzó a quitarse el turbante—Como dije, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí, mi vida estaría en peligro. Por lo tanto, deja mi título aquí, dejare mis cosas también, todo eso me convierte en un príncipe —.

Un par de minutos después, le quitaron todas sus joyas, junto con su turbante. Sus elegantes y brillantes zapatillas doradas fueron cambiadas por zapatillas de deporte y quitándose la túnica, reveló jeans rasgados y una ajustada camisa azul. El rímel se limpió de su rostro con magia y Harry se sorprendió al ver que el Príncipe Surabhi estaba usando un anillo en lugar de una varita mágica.

—Príncipe Surabhi—Comenzó Harry, al mirar al niño frente a él—Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cuántos años tienes? —.

—Diecinueve—Se rió, luego agregó—Y por favor llámame Aahil—.

Robards asintió con la cabeza por los dos y Aahil metió su costosa túnica y sus cosas en una mochila desgarrada, mirando a Harry expectante, que solo miraba al chico sorprendido. Era como si un mago completamente diferente estuviera parado frente a él ahora. El joven príncipe, un hombre de poder y elegancia se había despojado de su piel y ahora era solo un chico de diecinueve años con cabello desordenado, muy parecido al de Harry y una sonrisa encantadora, que necesitaba su ayuda.

—Bueno, Aahil—Se rió torpemente—¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina y hablamos de lo que te robaron? —.

La sonrisa vaciló en los labios de Aahil—¿Debe ser tu oficina? Anhelo un poco de sol. Y mataría por una buena taza de té—.

Vacilante, Harry dio una mirada inquisitiva a su jefe. Auror Robards se encogió de hombros—No lo reconocería—Señaló alegremente.

Harry conjuró una gorra de béisbol y un par de gafas de sol y se la tendió a Aahil—Sólo para estar seguros—.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Severus al hombre aprensivo que estaba frente a él.

—Créeme, Snape, él está aquí. Mis fuentes lo han buscado en toda la India, pero se ha ido y nadie sabe dónde está. Algunos dicen que fue al Tíbet, pero sé que el Príncipe, está aquí y detrás de mí. La meditación es lo último en lo que está pensando en este momento, busca venganza y si encuentra esta caja, mi vida habrá terminado. Y si mi vida ha terminado, también lo ha hecho tu carrera—Gruñó Flannigan.

—No hay necesidad de dramatismo, Flannigan—Severus le aseguró—Tu caja está conmigo, e incluso si tu Príncipe está aquí en Londres, e incluso si se da cuenta de que tú también lo estás, todavía necesita encontrarme, y te garantizo que eso no sucederá pronto—.

—Mejor no, Snape. ¡No olvides, diez mil galeones! Podrías comprar muchos libros por esa cantidad de dinero—Gritó Flannigan y luego se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo de la oficina de Severus.

—No sé eso—Siseó Severus y se levantó también. La cajita azul estaba en su bolsillo y lo volvía loco. No podía entenderlo. Probó el más complejo de los encantamientos en la pequeña cosa y simplemente no se abrió. Su investigación al respecto regresó sin nada, cero absoluto, pero algo en su interior le dijo que la caja era valiosa y lo que fuera que hacía el ruido enloquecedor dentro de ella. Las piedras preciosas en el lado exterior eran bastante comunes, pero un cierto misterio permanecía alrededor de la pequeña caja azul que hacía a Severus seguro de que en realidad valía más que los diez mil que le ofrecieron por abrirla.

Salió de su oficina y salió a la brillante luz del sol. Estaba hambriento y como no había nada que pudiera hacer en este momento con la caja azul, decidió, que bien podría cenar temprano, antes de volver a encerrarse en una Biblioteca para una noche de investigación y hechizos. Estaba tratando de encontrar un hechizo, muy parecido a _Alohomora_ , solo que varios grados más efectivo. Eso debería abrir la pequeña caja azul.

Decidió dejar el Caldero Chorreante por hoy y buscar un lugar más tranquilo en algún lugar de Londres muggle. Se abrochó el traje, el calor no lo molestaba, y caminó pacíficamente por las calles, mirando las ventanas por las que había pasado. Boutiques de ropa, tiendas de deporte, bares de sándwiches se alinearon en la calle, pasó junto a varios restaurantes, pero ninguno parecía de su agrado, hasta que vio un pequeño letrero un par de metros más adelante que lo invitaba a comer un cruasán de jamón y queso suizo combinado con chai helado de manzana y canela. Su estómago gruñó apreciativamente por el sonido de eso, y Severus apresuró sus pasos.

La cafetería parecía limpia y elegante, las ventanas estaban abiertas, las puertas de cristal apartadas para dejar entrar el sol del verano, aunque el aire acondicionado estaba enfriando el aire del interior. Era perfecto, pensó, sentado en un rincón junto a la ventana. El camarero apareció de inmediato y él hizo su pedido.

—Excelente elección—Sonrió el chico y luego se fue. Le llevó menos de tres minutos entregar el chai helado de manzana y canela, y Severus agradeció la rapidez. Tomó un sorbo y se atragantó inmediatamente. La bebida era sin duda deliciosa, la frialdad y la amargura eran simplemente perfectas para el verano. Lo que provocó el ataque de tos no fue el chai sino las dos personas que entraron y se sentaron frente a él. Eran Potter y un _muchacho joven_ , no podía tener más de veinte años, solo un tonto, no es que Potter tuviera muchos más años detrás de él.

El niño se quitó la gorra y las gafas y se pasó una mano por el pelo negro. Sus ojos color chocolate recorrieron la habitación y, rápidamente, Severus se escondió detrás de un menú. No es que pudiera ser reconocido, pero por qué arriesgarse.

Su sándwich llegó y de repente sintió como si su apetito se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo. Potter y el chico de aspecto hindú mantuvieron una conversación profunda desde el momento en que se sentaron, su amabilidad evidente para todos. ¿Eran amigos de hace mucho tiempo, tal vez? ¿O fue este el comienzo de una hermosa amistad? O tal vez, ¿no era solo amistad? Cuando Severus miró a su alrededor, notó que él era el único sentado solo. Las otras siete mesas acogieron a dos personas, acercándose, algunas incluso agarradas de la mano. Y, de hecho, ahora que miraba el lugar con un par de ojos diferentes, tenía que admitir que era perfecto para una cita. Estaba lleno de luz, la música era lo suficientemente tranquila como para conversar, pero en general el ruido era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie tuviera que preocuparse de que los escucharan.

Observó al apuesto muchacho hindú que le estaba explicando algo a Potter, y debe haber sido una gran historia porque Severus nunca había visto al Auror tan intrigado. Se inclinaba hacia adelante con algo cercano a la admiración en su rostro, al observar cada palabra que salía de esos labios con atención. ¿Por qué Potter no lo había escuchado así durante Pociones? La envidia vibró en él, pero se la tragó con un mordisco de su sándwich.

El sándwich de jamón y queso suizo se cayó a pedazos entre sus dedos apretados mientras escudriñaba al hindú con creciente odio, porque Potter de repente se sonrojó locamente, sus manos jugando con su propio té chai helado de manzana amarga y canela. La sonrisa presumida del hindú le dijo a Severus que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Severus observó a la pareja, forzando pequeños mordiscos de su croissant sobrante en su garganta, pero se sintió como si estuviera comiendo pergamino. ¿Por qué Potter tomaba té con un joven apuesto como ese? ¿Quién era ese hombre? Lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez había conocido al príncipe al que Flannigan le tenía tanto miedo, pero había visto una foto de ese hombre, y este _niño_ hindú no se parecía en nada a eso. Mientras que el Príncipe estaba cubierto de joyas costosas, vestido de seda y con turbante, este niño era solo un típico Bimbo* inglés con jeans rotos, camisa ajustada de algodón y cabello negro revuelto.

La conversación continuó y una parte de Severus ansiaba sentarse más cerca, pero tenía demasiado miedo de ser notado. En cambio, solo observó a la pareja. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la “pareja” lo que estaba observando, solo Potter, sus propios labios traicioneros que imitaban las dulces sonrisas del joven. En el momento en que esta comprensión se hundió, Severus se aclaró la garganta y se quitó la sonrisa de la cara con un gran sorbo de su chai helado.

Entonces, de repente, el sándwich se convirtió en cenizas en su boca mientras veía al hindú tocar la mano de Potter que descansaba sobre la mesa. Y para empeorar las cosas, Potter no se sacudió los dedos intrusos. Una expresión contemplativa apareció en su rostro, luego sonrió. Ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante y el hindú sonrió, dijo algo y la alegre y vigorizante risa de Potter resonó en la cafetería.

Severus decidió irse.

* * *

Harry decidió que le gustaba Aahil. Durante su pequeña cena, Harry descubrió la historia detrás del objeto perdido del Príncipe, que casualmente era una pequeña caja azul que Harry había visto hace solo dos días con Snape y Flannigan. El nombre de Edward Flannigan abrió completamente a Aahil y le contó a Harry la historia de cómo había conocido al hombre rico y encantador, y cómo se había enamorado de él.

Su primer encuentro ocurrió hace muchos años, Aahil era solo un chico de quince años, pero el encanto del hombre lo impresionó. Ed, como lo llamaba, también era divertido y lo trataba menos como un príncipe y más como un niño, lo que nadie más hizo. Por supuesto, Aahil se sintió atraído por él de inmediato. Exploraron la jungla con elefantes, alimentaron a monos con sus manos y acariciaron tigres salvajes. Aahil hizo todo lo posible para encantar a su nuevo amigo y, a cambio, Ed lo sacó del palacio por la noche y lo llevó a divertirse. Caminaron por las calles de Nueva Delhi, comieron kebab, algo que Aahil nunca podría disfrutar estando encerrado en su palacio la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo, su amistad terminó rápidamente cuando una noche, la policía muggle comenzó a perseguirlos. Solo entonces, cuando Aahil insistió en que la policía debía estar equivocada y que debía dejarse atrapar, Edward le dijo al Príncipe Surabhi que era un ladrón, y se ocupaba del comercio de artefactos mágicos y muggles en el mercado negro. Estaba ahí porque quería robar un collar de diamantes amarillos de un sultán, lo que logró hacer la noche anterior, pero el robo salió mal y casi lo atrapan. Aahil no estaba impresionado, pero al final, Edward salvó su vida, o al menos, su reputación. Flannigan se dejó atrapar para que la policía dejara de perseguir al otro hombre con él. Fue arrestado y puesto en una celda muggle, de donde obviamente escapó un par de días después.

Pasaron cuatro años y Aahil todavía no podía olvidar a su amigo y, como el tiempo tenía la costumbre de hacer que los recuerdos fueran más agradables, se acercó a Edward Flannigan, invitándolo a su casa con una simple condición: sería tratado como un príncipe, lo que sea que quisiera se lo traerían, podría disfrutar de los vinos más dulces, vestirse con la seda más suave, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debía robar nada o debía estar preparado para perder la cabeza.

Edward aceptó la invitación y durante meses había vivido con lujo y alegría. Su amigo de la infancia regresó y Aahil no podría estar más feliz. Hasta que una noche, Edward le mostró que la amistad no era todo lo que podía ofrecer. Aturdidos por el vino dulce y la brisa cálida de la noche de verano, yacieron bajo las estrellas en el palacio y Aahil recibió algo más dulce que cualquier vino en su país: un beso.

Harry se sonrojó al escuchar los detalles de los talentos de Edward Flannigan en el dormitorio… o en el exterior… y ningún chai helado de manzana amarga y canela podría enfriarlo. Pero, por supuesto, la historia terminó como él esperaba. Aahil le mostró a Edward su posesión más preciada, una pequeña caja azul y al día siguiente se despertó con Flannigan y la caja desaparecidos. Aunque el hombre merecía la muerte por robarle a un príncipe, todo lo que Aahil quería era la caja azul y su contenido.

—Perteneció a mi madre—Aahil le dijo a Harry.

—Bueno, dame un día y te lo devolveré. Sé exactamente dónde está—Sonrió Harry al reconocer la pequeña caja azul de inmediato, cuando Surabhi le mostró una foto—Entonces, ¿cuánto dinero estamos sacando de las manos de Flannigan? —Preguntó, pensando que no solo Flannigan iba a perder en este negocio, sino también Snape. Y ese pensamiento lo llenó de gran satisfacción.

—Oh, nada—Se rió Aahil—La caja no tiene valor. Mi madre la obtuvo de mi padre, un hombre sencillo, que trabajaba en una tienda de trucos. Tiene un hechizo, lo que hace que parezca que vale mucho, y un truco para abrirla. Mamá estaba enferma, como ves, y apenas se reía Pero el misterio de la cajita la llenaba de una fuerza que nunca había sentido. Ella cobró vida mientras trataba de resolver el misterio, pero no pudo. Al final, volvió con mi padre, que había admirado su amabilidad y gentil alma durante años y le preguntó cómo abrirla. Mi padre, hombre astuto, realmente le dijo que no era simple. Uno debía soportar todo tipo de desafíos. Le hizo prometer que volvería al día siguiente y le diría qué tipo de desafíos tenía que superar—.

—¿Ella volvió? —.

—Por supuesto—Sonrió Aahil, tomando un sorbo de su chai—Y al día siguiente, mi padre le dijo, ella necesitaba aprender a montar un elefante para demostrar que no tenía miedo. Y ella lo hizo. Mi padre dice que nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa como la risa de mi madre cuando cayó en el barro. Al final del día, mi madre le volvió a preguntar, pero mi padre solo le dijo que tenía que volver. Y ella regresó y él la llevó a la calle y le dijo que necesitaba demostrar su amor por la gente. Así que hablaron con la gente, comieron, jugaron todo el día y todos estaban felices, porque la princesa estaba sonriendo de nuevo, se reía y corría alrededor—.

—Déjame adivinar, cuando terminó el día, él todavía no le dijo cómo abrir la caja—Adivinó Harry, sonriendo.

—Estás equivocado, Harry—Se rió el príncipe—Mi madre nunca preguntó por la caja esa noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando salió el sol, ella estaba en la tienda de trucos, buscando a mi padre. Pasaron día tras día juntos, el misterio de la pequeña caja azul pronto se olvidó, pero la sonrisa de mi madre, y con eso, el estado de ánimo de la gente, también se hizo más y más brillante. Luego, un mes después, fue mi padre quien volvió a mencionar la caja y le preguntó a mi madre: _“¿Sabes ahora cómo abrirla?”,_ quien negó con la cabeza. Entonces, finalmente, mi padre le dijo que solo lo besara. Ese es todo el truco, ya ves. Mi padre había estado enamorado de mi madre durante años, pero sabía que nunca lo dejarían cerca de la princesa. Era la princesa la que necesitaba iniciar la amistad, por eso engañó a la caja. El Hechizo de Estafa la hacía lucir impresionante y valiosa, dando la impresión de que el artículo dentro tenía la misma calidad. Y el truco para abrirla, aseguró a mi padre que ella lo buscaría tarde o temprano. Lo cual ella hizo—.

—¿Qué había en la caja? —Preguntó Harry, subyugado por la dulce historia.

—Un anillo de compromiso, por supuesto, que una vez perteneció a mi abuela. Comparado con todas las riquezas del palacio, sin valor, pero para mi madre fue una muestra de amor que luego se convirtió en su anillo de bodas—.

—¿Eso es lo que todavía hay en la caja? —Preguntó Harry perplejo.

—No—Sonrió Aahil—Mi madre todavía lleva ese. Este es uno diferente. Es un pequeño anillo estúpido—Explicó Aahil, pero la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo contradecía—Una vez más, en dinero su valor no es nada. Pero para mí, significa más que el mundo. Era un regalo de Edward. Me lo dio una semana después de la noche en que hicimos el amor. Recuerdo sus palabras hasta el día de hoy. Estaba apoyado contra la barandilla de piedra de la torre más alta del palacio, Nueva Deli brillaba bajo nuestros pies. Estaba desnudo como el día en que nací y él también. Me abrazó y dijo que ni siquiera esa ciudad brillaba tanto como mis ojos. Me puso el anillo en el dedo, me besó y luego me dijo que, entre todos los tesoros que había visto, yo era el que más amaba—Aahil se rió amargamente mientras agregaba—Mentiras, todo eso, ahora lo sé. Sin embargo, ese anillo... lo necesito—Suspiró—¿Ves ahora por qué la caja y el anillo significan tanto para mí? La misma caja, un anillo diferente. Tal vez no sea el amor de mi vida, pero Edward significó el mundo para mí una vez—Aahil terminó su historia con un tono triste.

—Prometo enseñarle a tu ladrón una o dos cosas—Dijo Harry con una mueca.

Aahil solo se rió—No hay necesidad. Fue estúpido de mi parte esperar que el zorro cambiara, cuando lo invité al gallinero, lo veo ahora. No tenía derecho a esperar que él cambiara por mí—.

—Si él te amara, habría cambiado—Dijo Harry, pensando en ciertos magos amargados.

—Si lo amaba, ¿no debería haberlo aceptado como era? —Preguntó Aahil con una ceja levantada.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba cuando la verdad de esa frase le llegó. ¿Por qué esperaba que Snape fuera amable con él, cuando apenas tenían una conversación civil? Solo porque Harry miró al hombre, no significaba que Snape viera nada más en él que el mocoso malcriado que siempre había asumido que era Harry.

—Eres muy sabio con solo los diecinueve años que tienes—.

—Aprendí mi sabiduría de mi madre y mi padre. Es por eso por lo que ahora lo sé, debería haber visto que lo que Ed hizo fue casi instintivo para él. Alcanza la gema más brillante y, si le gusta, la toma. Aceptar esa verdad, aceptar que él es y siempre será un ladrón, me ayudó a darme cuenta de que eso era lo que más amaba en él. La libertad, la idea de ir siempre en contra de las reglas, lo que me atrajo—Se rascó la barbilla y sonrió—Pero, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que sabes demasiado bien de lo que estoy hablando? —.

Tragando saliva, Harry dijo—Bueno, está este tipo. Edward, quiero decir, Flannigan, lo contrató para abrir la caja. En pocas palabras, él solía ser mi maestro y nos odiamos, pero luego resultó que pasó veinte años de su vida protegiéndome, y de repente lo estaba mirando de manera diferente. Lo invité a salir un millón de veces a tomar el té y siempre dijo que no. Entonces ayer, finalmente dijo que sí, y vaya que estaba extasiado. Hoy tomamos una taza de té y fue horrible, y no me refiero al té. No sé por qué esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, pero de alguna manera lo hice. Pensé que podríamos superar nuestro... pasado. Pero él era el mismo viejo imbécil de siempre—Harry suspiró—Pero lo que acabas de decir me hizo preguntarme si tal vez solo esperaba demasiado de él, en lugar de dejarlo mostrar quién era realmente. Incluso si fuera un gilipollas amargo—.

—¿Y si es un gilipollas amargo? —Preguntó el príncipe con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Puedo aceptarlo y aprender a quererlo así, o irme. Pero no puedo esperar que sea amable, solo porque eso es lo que quiero que sea, ¿verdad? —No sabía por qué era tan fácil hablar con Aahil. Tal vez porque era un extraño, o tal vez era la similitud entre sus asuntos.

—Decir que anhelas un poco de té humeante y caliente con el caballero, tampoco sería un malentendido, ¿correcto? —Preguntó Surabhi sonriendo.

Harry se rio a carcajadas—Bueno, sí, pero no solo eso. Me encantaría tomar el té con él, créeme, realmente me encantaría tomar un poco de... té caliente y humeante con él. Pero también quiero ver si esta amargura y odio es lo único entre nosotros o tal vez, podría hacerlo sonreír, como tu padre hizo sonreír a tu madre —.

Aahil extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Harry ligeramente. Una silla raspó el suelo en algún lugar detrás de ellos y Harry estaba a punto de mirar por encima del hombro, pero luego Aahil dirigió su atención hacia él cuando dijo—¿Y si... pudiéramos recrear el pasado? ¿Y si algo bueno también pudiera salir de este incidente con Edward? —.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Harry.

—Lo que quiero decir, Harry, es que tu príncipe ya tiene la caja, ahora solo necesitas tener su atención también—.

* * *

—¿Puedo tener toda tu atención, por favor? —Gruñó Potter en su puerta. Acababa de reventarlo hace un minuto, pero Severus lo había estado ignorando desde entonces.

—Ah—Severus levantó la vista como si solo ahora se diera cuenta del joven. Incluso el pensamiento de Potter con ese hindú ayer todavía hervía su sangre y no entendía por qué—¿Interesado en un poco más de té? —Preguntó presionando cada poco de resentimiento en la pregunta.

Potter se burló de él mientras silbaba—No, en realidad estoy aquí por asuntos de Auror—Hubo un pequeño tic en la esquina de los labios de Potter, lo que hizo que Severus se enderezara—Verás, revisé ese libro, el que mencionaste, la _“Ley De Negocios Para Los Éticamente Poco Éticos”_ y aquí hay algo interesante. Esa pequeña caja azul que tenías el otro día, fue robada, como bien sabes, y ves tu negocio y, por lo tanto, solo estás protegido contra la ley _después_ de obtener su dinero y su transacción con su vendedor. Estoy seguro de que también lo sabes. Lo que significa que ya debes tener claro por qué estoy aquí—.

—Potter...—Gruñó Severus, perfectamente consciente de lo que Potter estaba hablando.

Sin piedad, Potter continuó—Entonces, a menos que hayas logrado abrir esa pequeña caja azul, Severus Snape, me temo que estás bajo arresto por robo—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa petulante y su varita en la mano.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Potter! —Protestó Severus pero fue en vano. Potter se acercaba—¡Sabes que no la robé! —.

—Oh, lo sé—Sonrió Potter—Pero la tienes. Y el Príncipe Surabhi la quiere de vuelta—.

—¡Nunca podrías probar que fui yo! ¡Nunca he estado fuera del país! —.

—Ni siquiera necesito demostrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando salgas del Ministerio, nadie querrá hacer negocios con un presunto ladrón —.

—No la tengo—Mintió Severus y luego vio cómo se convocaban las cuerdas y su varita le fue quitada. Resistir el arresto empeoraría la situación, y atacar a un Auror seguramente lo pondría en Azkaban… un lugar que esperaba evitar.

—Mala suerte—Potter se encogió de hombros y las cuerdas se deslizaron alrededor de sus muñecas, atándose en un nudo—Vas a venir al Ministerio conmigo y obtendremos una orden para registrar este lugar y tu hogar. Encontraré esa caja, Snape, donde sea que la estés escondiendo—.

De hecho, todavía estaba en su bolsillo y Severus estaba cada vez más desesperado. Si la buscaban, sería arrestado, Potter tenía razón con respecto a la ley.

—¿Sabes cuánto vale, Potter? ¡Diez mil galeones! —Gritó cuando Potter le agarró el traje y se dirigió hacia la puerta con él.

—Sí, el Príncipe Surabhi nos aseguró que el artículo es muy valioso para él—Dijo su antiguo alumno con voz tranquila, lo que enloqueció a Severus.

—Estaría dispuesto a…—Comenzó, pero afortunadamente Potter intervino.

—Cuidado, Sr. Snape, no quieres que se agreguen sobornos a tus cargos ahora, ¿verdad? Además, no me importa el dinero —Dijo Potter mientras salían de la oficina.

—Té entonces—Ofreció Severus rápidamente, antes de que aparecieran en el Ministerio—¿Qué tal el té? Te gusta el té y querías tomar el té conmigo—.

—¿Crees que puedes sobornarme con té, Snape? —Siseó Potter, pero ya no se movían a ninguna parte, así que Severus pensó que se estaba acercando.

—Creo que todos tienen su precio—Dijo con cuidado—Dame una semana. Haré lo que quieras. Incluso si solo trato de abrir esta cosa, obtengo tres mil galeones, y estoy más que dispuesto a dividir eso contigo. Además, cuando termine la semana, la caja volverá con Flannigan y podrás arrestarlo, al verdadero ladrón—.

—Puedes quedarte con el dinero—Dijo Potter nuevamente. Pero entonces, vacilante se rascó la barbilla—Cualquier cosa que quiera, eh... bueno, está bien. Al final de la semana, tendré una caja y un ladrón, ya seas tú o Flannigan, no me importará. Y hasta entonces, eres mío—Había un destello oscuro en los ojos verdes de Potter que agitó algo en Severus que no se había movido en mucho tiempo—¿De acuerdo? —.

Las cuerdas desaparecieron de sus muñecas y Potter lo soltó. Estaba extendiendo una mano y Severus la estrechó—Hecho—Dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, tratando de no pensar en lo que esa mirada oscura le estaba haciendo en este momento.

Su varita negra se presionó sin ceremonias contra su pecho y Potter desapareció, pero en lugar de una despedida, solo dijo—Prepárate esta noche. Siete en punto—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Bimbo se usa para describir a una persona atractiva pero carente de inteligencia. Digamos, el clásico mito de la rubia tonta.


	4. Paso Cuatro: Agregue Las Hojas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Eran las siete en punto y allí estaba el temido golpe en su puerta.

—Adelante—Dijo Severus y se puso de pie, apagando la luz de su mesa. La pequeña caja azul dejada en el medio, no había razón para esconderla ahora.

Potter entró con un traje muggle, similar al suyo. Severus estaba sorprendido por dos razones. Nunca había visto a Potter en uno, y maldita sea, se veía bien en el joven.

Potter vislumbró la pequeña caja azul en el escritorio, pero en lugar de fruncir el ceño, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—¿Lo resolviste? —Preguntó y Severus tuvo la repentina sensación de que tal vez Potter sabía cómo abrir la caja.

—No—Sacudió la cabeza—Estoy tratando de encontrar una versión más fuerte de Alohomora que la obligue a abrirse, pero todavía no tengo éxito, como puedes ver—.

Él caminó hacia la puerta, movió su varita trayendo oscuridad a toda la oficina. La luz del pasillo iluminó a Potter desde atrás y Severus sintió otra punzada de ese algo que no se había movido en mucho tiempo. Estaba cada vez más preocupado por su reacción a este Potter adulto, pero lo rechazó por ahora.

Cuando pasó junto a Potter en la puerta, el joven hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia él. Severus percibió un olor y la agitación se volvió menos ignorable de inmediato. El olor le recordaba a las mañanas en su casa en Escocia con el English Breakfast humeando entre sus manos. Atraído por el misterio del olor, no pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó hacia Potter e inhaló el aire alrededor del joven.

—Qué…—Potter respiró—¿Acabas de olerme? —.

—¿Derramaste té sobre ti mismo? —Severus preguntó en voz baja.

—¡No lo hice! —Potter farfulló.

Severus estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de sus mejillas. Inhaló una vez más, dejando que el aire entrara profundamente en sus pulmones, llenándolo con el querido aroma de su té favorito, luego se volvió para cerrar la puerta de su oficina y arrojó un par de hechizos para asegurarse de que permanecería así hasta que volviera por la mañana.

—Estoy listo para cualquier castigo que consideres adecuado para mi crimen—Le dijo a Potter.

El hombre tuvo el descaro de sonreír—No te azotaré, Snape, no tienes que preocuparte—.

Severus trató de mirar a Potter, pero el imbécil lo agarró del brazo y al momento siguiente, el agradable aire de la tarde llenó su mente mezclada con el hedor de basura dejada al sol para que se pudriera. Afortunadamente, eso anuló el olor del té English Breakfast de sus recuerdos. Disgustado, miró a su alrededor.

El callejón en el que se encontraban estaba vacío, a menos que uno considere las bolsas de basura vieja como compañía.

—Qué lindo—Notó Severus con frialdad, pero Potter lo ignoró.

—Vamos—Dijo el joven y caminó hacia el final del callejón donde la luz amarilla brillaba como el faro de la civilización.

Severus lo siguió y la calle en la que habían pisado se llenó repentinamente de gente, el sonido de los automóviles y los autobuses se amplificó ahora que el edificio alto no lo protegía de ellos, y la única vista tranquila era el Támesis fluía suavemente a solo tres metros de ellos. Pasaron junto a extraños que estaban tomando un momento para tomar fotos y, mientras Severus los estudiaba, se dio cuenta de lo que esas fotos mostrarían y hacia dónde se dirigían.

El Teatro Nacional de Londres estaba iluminado a pesar de que el sol no se había puesto por completo. Sus robustas paredes bañadas de luz roja esta noche. La multitud que se estaba reuniendo frente a ella era grande. Las mujeres con vestidos elegantes iban del brazo de hombres con trajes, los niños corrían con brillantes zapatos negros que golpeaban la piedra gris debajo de sus pies.

—¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? —Severus se volvió hacia el mago a su lado, pero Potter no se detuvo para explicar nada. Atravesó la espesa masa de extraños, sonrió a los niños que se toparon con él y se disculpó en un tono agradable con los adultos, que empujó suavemente para dejar espacio para los dos.

—Realmente espero que él esté aquí—Murmuró Potter en voz baja y Severus pensó si el Bimbo hindú del día anterior aparecería, seguramente no, pero ¿y sí?, él se Aparecería de inmediato. Justo cuando esa resolución pasó por su mente, Potter dijo ahora más fuerte—Ah, ahí está...—.

Y, por supuesto, ¿quién más se apresuraría hacia ellos sino ese hermoso hindú, con sonrisa suave en sus labios, camisa ajustada, de un color diferente al de ayer, pero aun poniendo énfasis en su delgado cuerpo, jeans ajustados que llamaban la atención sobre las curvas y las piernas largas y delgadas. Severus gruñó y agarró a Potter, arrastrándolo para que se enfrentaran.

—¿De qué demonios se trata esto? —De repente se dio cuenta de que se suponía que no debía conocer al chico, y ciertamente no se suponía que sintiera estos celos cegadores cuando se trataba de Potter.

—Harry, ahí estás... Esta multitud está...—La voz segura se calló cuando Severus miró al hindú.

Potter se volvió hacia el Bimbo también—¿Lograste…? —.

—Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto—Sonrió el chico y Severus recordó que se había prometido alejarse de aquí, pero no podía moverse ni un centímetro. ¿Dejar a Potter aquí con este Bimbo y sus piernas largas, culo redondo y ojos color chocolate? Fuera de cuestión.

Un sobre se intercambió de manos y Potter sacó dos boletos de él.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

—No es necesario—Dijo el hindú y luego guiñó un ojo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Severus y lo miró de arriba abajo. Severus logró una expresión de indignación solo el tiempo suficiente hasta que sintió una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, alejándolo.

Potter estaba sonriendo misteriosamente, y Severus miró por encima del hombro para ver cómo reaccionaría el chico hindú ante su apresurada partida, pero ya no vio a nadie. En el lugar donde se encontraba el chico, ahora había un caballero mayor con sus dos nietos agarrando sus manos mirando ansiosamente a la multitud que se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande y apretada.

De repente, el ruido se hizo más fuerte, los gritos de niños salieron de aquí y de allá y la multitud, como una gran masa, avanzó y se derramó en el teatro. No podía irse ahora, la Aparición estaba fuera de discusión, sin embargo, incluso si huía de la situación, no perdería a Potter, ya que los dedos del joven aún permanecían en su espalda, cálidos y reconfortantes contra la horda de extraños.

Una vez dentro, Potter se deslizó fácilmente a través de los grupos de diferentes tamaños con la facilidad y elegancia de un Buscador, solo un caballero los retuvo por un segundo para ver sus boletos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter—El hombre los saludó y le indicó a alguien que tomara su lugar entre las cuerdas de terciopelo rojo, y pronto nuevamente, se deslizaron a través de una multitud diferente, ahora tres de ellos. Cada vez menos personas se interponían en su camino, hasta que llegaron a un corredor donde solo dos se detenían frente a una puerta abierta. Fueron conducidos al final del pasillo y se detuvieron frente a un retrato a tamaño real de Shakespeare.

—Por aquí—Indicó al hombre, y se movió para cubrirlos, al menos parcialmente, de los dos muggles no muy lejos de ellos.

Potter, tomando la mano de Severus ahora, se escabulló por el retrato, tirando de Severus con él. Intentó liberarse del contacto, pero se distrajo cuando Shakespeare le guiñó un ojo.

Un segundo después, se olvidó por completo de su ira al ser retenido. La vista que lo recibió fue mágica, histórica, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos recorrieron las paredes pintadas, observando las velas reales que flotaban en el aire, la lámpara de araña grande y exquisita colgando sobre ellas, las cortinas de terciopelo de color ciruela, la suave seda cubría los asientos del público. Esto había sido algo que Severus ansiaba ver, experimentar desde que era un niño que aprendió que había un mundo mágico.

La cálida mano que ahora sostenía suavemente sus dedos se apretó por un momento, y Potter le sonrió.

—Ven, nuestros asientos están por aquí—.

Severus no resistió los dedos cuando se deslizaron entre los suyos, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la magnífica vista. El asombro que sintió lo hizo obediente y siguió a Potter. Él no fue el único que se dejó llevar por el sorprendente ambiente del lugar. Tanto niños como adultos caminaron sobre la antigua boca de mármol abierta y los ojos muy abiertos. No solo el rico diseño los había afectado a todos, Severus estaba seguro. Podía sentir, literalmente _sentir_ corrientes de magia rozando amorosamente contra él, atrayéndolo a un nuevo mundo lleno de maravillas.

Caminaron cada vez más cerca del escenario, luego Potter lo subió por unas escaleras y lo empujó a través de las cortinas de color carmesí y entraron en la galería. El pequeño balcón albergaba solo dos asientos, y Severus se inclinó sobre la barandilla para ver una gran multitud, aunque mucho más pequeña en comparación con la de afuera, que se agitaba en el auditorio, buscando sus propios números de asiento.

—¿Qué...? —Respiró dándose la vuelta y mirando a Potter—¿Cómo…? —.

No podía molestarse en ocultar su reacción. Podría haberlo hecho, tal vez forzar algún tipo de tedio en su rostro si realmente lo intentara, pero sabía que nadie en su sano juicio sentiría algo más que admiración por poder visitar este lugar, especialmente en esta noche especial.

—Un amigo mío fue invitado—Explicó Potter y tomó dos copas de champán de una bandeja de plata—Desafortunadamente, no pudo asistir, así que me preguntó si estaría interesado. Dije que sí. Era algo de último minuto, y todos mis amigos ya tenían otros compromisos—Severus dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido ante esto, dado que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría pasar esta oportunidad—Y además, eres mío por la semana—Agregó Potter con ese brillo oscuro en sus ojos otra vez. Le tendió una de las delgadas copas de cristal a Severus y dijo con una media sonrisa—Parecen estar libres de té—.

Severus tomó la bebida, la copa fría y húmeda contra su dedo—¿Entonces vamos? —Preguntó Potter, señalando hacia las cómodas sillas de respaldo alto.

Cuando finalmente tomaron asiento, y Severus tomó un sorbo de champán para calmar sus nervios, una voz profunda y serena habló, al parecer, desde todas las paredes.

—Buenas tardes, y déjenme darles la bienvenida a todos a este día tan especial en el Teatro Mágico de las Maravillosas Artes. La obra comenzará en breve y nos gustaría pedir a todos por la seguridad de nuestro artista, que todos los que vinieron a disfrutar y no actuar esta noche, escondan sus varitas en algún lugar profundo de sus bolsillos. El viaje que están a punto de emprender, los transferirá a un mundo mágico diferente—El tono se hizo más profundo, haciendo que la audiencia temblara de anticipación—Sin embargo, debemos advertirles que la magia que verán será real y, por lo tanto, podría ser peligrosa para los descuidados. Únanse a nosotros en esta emocionante aventura, afilen sus espadas y pónganse sus sombreros. Dejen que el polvo de hadas se hunda en su piel, y su corazón se embelese con la magia de los teatros y las palabras de uno de los mejores magos—La voz se calmó con un leve susurro mientras decía—Celebremos con alegría y deleite ¡El milésimo cumpleaños del niño, que nunca quiso crecer! —.

El teatro se oscureció y la cortina color ciruela se elevó en el aire. El polvo de hadas, real y tangible, se filtraba a través de la oscuridad y Severus podía escuchar el gentil chisporroteo mientras las hadas corrían sobre su cabeza, riendo traviesamente.

* * *

Las cortinas color ciruela se cerraron al fin, pero la magia todavía estaba con ellas. Era como si todavía no hubieran regresado a Londres. El aire se sentía más claro, la luna brillaba más y Tinker Bell los guió a lo largo del Támesis. Y el viaje no pareció detenerse. Revivieron una y otra vez su aventura en Nunca Jamás, y hablaron y hablaron de ello hasta que el Big Ben dio la medianoche.

Harry había calificado la noche como un éxito. Incluso cuando Aahil había mencionado la gala de aniversario, ya sabía que a Snape le encantaría. Amante de la literatura inglesa, un coleccionista de libros antiguos seguramente no podría despreciar una historia como esta.

—¿Cómo Potter? —Preguntó Snape poniendo su chaqueta de un brazo al otro—¿Cómo lograste conseguir entradas para este evento? Hace dos años, ya había una lista de espera para ellos y las entradas se agotaron el invierno pasado—.

—Flannigan no es el único que está dispuesto a dar mucho por esa pequeña caja azul—Respondió Harry.

—¿El misterioso príncipe? —Preguntó Snape con un suspiro mientras se apoyaba contra la cerca de piedra, sus ojos seguían al Támesis debajo de él.

—Sí—Fue la respuesta. Harry se unió al hombre en la barandilla—Es un alma muy generosa—.

—¿Qué más te dio, Potter? ¿Una llave tal vez? —.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios—Crees que me dijo cómo abrirlo—.

—¿Lo hizo? —Preguntó Snape ansioso.

—Pensé que te gustaría el desafío—.

—Me gustan diez mil galeones y no ser arrestado aún más—Snape miró a Harry con ojos negros—Entonces... ¿lo hizo? —.

—Sí—Respondió Harry con sinceridad—Sí, Snape, sé cómo abrirlo. Pero no se me permite decirlo—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—El Príncipe Surabhi dijo que si quieres ver sus secretos, debes abrirlo por tu cuenta. La aventura radica en aprender el cómo—.

—Este príncipe tuyo suena bastante molesto—Gruñó Snape pero no forzó el tema. Parecía que o no le importaba la caja en este momento o estaba bastante seguro de que el nuevo hechizo que estaba haciendo funcionaría. Harry sintió ganas de reír al pensar en lo fácil que era en realidad.

Permanecieron allí durante minutos en un silencio reconfortante, escuchando los tiernos murmullos del oscuro río, dejando que las tranquilas olas aliviaran toda la tensión entre ellos.

>> Me sorprendiste esta noche—Dijo Snape de la nada—Realmente me sorprendiste, Potter—.

—Quería ir al Teatro Mágico de las Maravillosas Artes desde hace siglos—Respondió Harry con una sonrisa—Qué bueno que te tengo ahora para hacerme compañía—.

—Me alegra que prefieras la cultura sobre... los conciertos pop, por ejemplo. Podría elegir Azkaban sobre Celestina Warbeck—.

Riendo, Harry se volvió hacia el hombre y le tendió la mano—Bueno, hasta la próxima vez, cuando vuelva a requerir tus servicios—.

Snape solo miró la extremidad extendida por un momento, luego deslizó lentamente sus dedos sobre los de Harry. Sin embargo, su agarre fue repentino y contundente y todas las bromas se soltaron cuando Snape tiró de Harry contra su pecho—Descubriré lo que buscas, Potter, incluso si muero en el intento—Anunció, su tono era oscuro.

Latidos de corazón, Harry abrió la boca para decir que realmente solo quería un poco de té, pero quería eso ahora, por favor, gracias. Pero entonces Snape se inclinó y respiró hondo, tan cerca de Harry como si intentara inhalar el aire que tocaba directamente la piel de Harry.

>> Adiós, Potter—Murmuró y desapareció, dejando a Harry allí con todos sus antojos. Té y de otros tipos.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, Auror Potter—Dijo una voz profunda en la puerta y los ojos de Harry se fijaron en su sorprendente invitado—Pensé, me acosa día tras día en mi lugar de trabajo, ¿por qué no debería devolverle el favor? —.

Sus colegas, incluso el Jefe Auror Robards lo observaron a él y a su invitado alto y vestido de negro. Podía escuchar el ronco gruñido de Ron desde el escritorio justo al lado de él, mientras él también observaba al hombre oscuro moverse lentamente dentro de su pequeño cubículo. Harry dobló el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando y señaló la silla al otro lado de su escritorio—Tome asiento, Sr. Snape. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —.

—¿Usted? Nada —Dijo el hombre, apoyándose con ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla—Yo por otro lado, podría ser de algún servicio—Ofreció dulcemente.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —Preguntó Harry, recostándose en su propia silla.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Un hombre trabajador como usted... seguramente hay algo en lo que podría ayudarlo—El tono de Snape era ligero y casi amable y no engañaba a nadie en la oficina, mucho menos a Harry o Ron.

Ron se aclaró la garganta, alejando la atención de Harry del hombre. Harry miró a su amigo, quien señalo su reloj con la punta de su dedo índice. Harry comprobó la hora. Las cinco y media decía el reloj en la pared y los ojos de Harry se movieron rápidamente sobre Ron. En silencio, el pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros, sus movimientos diciendo _“Tú también podrías”_.

La mirada verde de Harry se volvió hacia Snape, que todavía lo miraba atentamente desde el escritorio—Hm... no creo que haya nada en este momento, Sr. Snape—Cruzó las piernas y esperó, girando su varita entre sus dedos. Snape quería algo, esto no era solo una visita de cortesía. La pregunta era si se trataba de la pequeña caja azul, o de Peter Pan y Nunca Jamás.

—¿Supongo que no está ocupado entonces? —Dijo Snape aún demasiado considerado para ser honesto.

Harry negó con la cabeza—De ninguna manera. Estábamos a punto de salir, de hecho—.

—Bien—Dijo Snape, enderezándose. Su tono volvió a la normalidad: profundo y sereno—¿Nos vamos entonces? —.

Sonriendo, Harry se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia la cara de Snape—¿A dónde? —Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Incluso Ron que reía tranquilamente detrás de su revista de Quidditch sabía lo que Snape diría.

—Es la hora del té, señor Potter—.

Encontraron un pequeño lugar tranquilo cerca del Ministerio y se sentaron afuera ya que el clima era agradablemente cálido. Los árboles en la calle cubrían su mesa con una agradable sombra, pero el calor del verano todavía los alcanzaba. Pronto estaban sentados allí con las mangas enrolladas, Harry con su té helado Earl Grey de naranja y Snape con su té English Breakfast caliente y humeante. Harry no podía entender la fascinación de Snape por el English Breakfast. Ya había terminado con su segunda taza.

—¿Cómo puedes beber eso con este calor? —Preguntó Harry de repente, arrugando la nariz.

Snape levantó lentamente su taza, labios delgados y rosados tocando el borde. Con los ojos negros fijos en Harry, tomó un pequeño trago. Luego, se lamió los labios, haciendo que Harry repentinamente quisiera aprender un hechizo que lo ayudaría a convertirse en un objeto inanimado, tal vez una taza de té.

—Parece que sin problema—Dijo Snape, con una mueca, pero no engañó a Harry. Esta reunión fue mucho mejor que la primera, la atmósfera se sintió más ligera.

Entonces, él solo sonrió, sorbiendo su té helado Earl Grey de naranja—¿Has estado en The Lost Boys recientemente? —.

—No particularmente. No visito a menudo, a menos que tengan algo que quiera comprar—.

—Es un club de libros exquisito, Snape, no un mercado negro de rarezas. Deberías ir ahí para disfrutar de una conversación con otros amantes de los libros—.

Snape se encogió de hombros indiferente—No tengo necesidad de discutir lo que leo. Sin embargo, necesito volúmenes más nuevos de diferentes niveles de rareza. Es lo que has presenciado hace un año, cuando nos encontramos allí—.

—Escuché que habrá un Showcase allí esta noche—.

—Sí—Snape saludó con indiferencia—Nada de importancia. La lista de la exposición de esta noche es, si puedo decir, bastante subnormal—.

—¿Subnormal? —Harry gritó indignado. ¿Te atreves a llamar subnormal a la madre de _Hércules Poirot_ y _la señorita Marple_? —.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Preguntó Snape, su desinterés ahora se convirtió en sorpresa—¿ _Agatha Christie_? No estaba Christie en la lista—.

—Bueno, no sé qué lista viste, pero habrá una primera edición firmada de _“Parker Pyne Investiga”_ allí esta noche. ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo sabías? —.

—Yo no... ellos no... ¡Potter! ¡Será mejor que no bromees sobre esto! —Snape se enfureció.

—¡No estoy bromeando! —Dijo Harry seriamente.

—Primera edición, ¿dijiste? —Preguntó Snape, y parecía que ahora estaba en pánico.

—Sí—Le aseguró Harry—Y firmado—.

—Oh señor...—Snape gimió como si doliera—¿Cómo me perdí esto? —Murmuró por lo bajo. Apartó su silla de la mesa y se levantó—Necesito ir. Me disculpo, pero yo... necesito...—Estaba tartamudeando, algo que Harry encontró muy notable y no menos adorable.

—Buena suerte—Sonrió Harry a espaldas de Snape, quien solo se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Sí, sin duda, esta reunión fue cien veces mejor que la primera.

* * *

Solo faltaba media hora para que se abriera la exhibición y todavía no tenía forma de entrar. Increíble, pero Potter tenía razón. Una primera edición firmada de _"Parker Pyne Investiga"_ de Agatha Christie se exhibiría en el Lost Boys Secret Book Club, pero el problema era que Severus no sabía dónde estaría el Showcase. El beneficio de un club secreto de libros, es decir, la ubicación siempre cambiante y, en general, el secreto siempre presente sobre los miembros, también fue una desventaja cuando se trataba de encontrar la siguiente ubicación sin primero indicar interés al agente, que Severus no pudo señalar, dado que la primera vez que vio la lista de libros de la exhibición, no vio nada de interés. Al final resultó que, la lista cambió casi en el último minuto y de hecho la primera edición estaba allí, ya en su gabinete asegurado.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no estar mejor informado y maldiciendo a Potter también, solo por costumbre, deambulaba por el prístino piso de su oficina, pensando. ¿Cómo podría entrar en el club de lectura? ¿Quién podría ayudarlo? ¿Quién sabría la ubicación? Una y otra vez, hizo los círculos en el granito negro, pero no llegó nada.

Hasta que algo, o más bien alguien, lo hizo. El golpe en la puerta lo sorprendió. Su oficina estaba oscura, nadie debería haber sabido que estaba allí, la luz estaba apagada y el único brillo provenía de las luces de la ciudad. Con cuidado, con la varita en la mano, caminó hacia la puerta, tratando de averiguar a quién pertenecía la sombra oscura.

—¡Vamos, Snape, puedo verte allí! No tengo toda la noche—.

—Flannigan—Severus gimió por dentro, luego abrió la puerta en contra de su mejor juicio—Buenas tardes—Dio la bienvenida a su cliente.

—Hola—Dijo el hombre, empujando dentro de Severus. Miró a su alrededor confundido, luego movió su varita, trayendo brillo a la habitación—¿Lo averiguaste? —.

Severus no quería mencionar el hecho de que pasó casi todo el día enfocado en Potter y no tratando de descubrir el misterio de la pequeña caja azul, así que todo lo que dijo fue—Casi—.

—¿Casi? —Flannigan con expresión inexpresiva—Snape, escucha, no te pago este dinero por _casi_ —.

—No me estás pagando nada a partir de ahora, y puedo recordarte, que actualmente debo tener mucho cuidado al preguntar, dado que los Aurores también están buscando tu pequeña baratija—.

—¿Los aurores? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Gritó Flannigan.

—Tu príncipe buscó ayuda, Flannigan—Severus le informó.

—Oh, Dios, entonces él está aquí...—El estadounidense cayó en una de las sillas y enterró la cara en la palma de su mano.

Severus convocó una botella de whisky y sirvió dos vasos—Aquí—Dijo entregándole uno de los vasos a Flannigan—Parece que los dos lo necesitamos esta noche—.

Bebieron en un cómodo silencio, ninguno de ellos con ganas de hablar. Severus observó que el reloj marcaba los preciosos segundos que podría haber pasado admirando las páginas llenas de cuentos de Pyne, pero en cambio lo desperdició aquí en su oficina. Si solo Potter le hubiera contado sobre esto antes. Si tan solo Potter...

Potter…

Un momento, Potter sabía de la exposición.

Potter estaba emocionado por eso.

Lo que significaba que Potter quería verlo.

Lo que también significaba que Potter supo todo el tiempo dónde estaría la exposición. Él debe estar allí incluso ahora, de hecho. Por eso lo mencionó en primer lugar. Quería jactarse del hecho de que vería algo como esto. Espera, no, Potter no sabía que Severus no iría. ¿Podría ser que Potter pensó que se encontrarían allí esta noche?

Pero por qué... ¿por qué Potter querría reunirse con él en el club de lectura esta noche?

—No pretendo echarte—Le dijo a Flannigan—Pero necesito estar en otro lugar—.

—¿Se trata de la caja? —Preguntó Flannigan, poniéndose de pie y poniéndose la chaqueta.

—No... mucho—Severus confesó cuidadosamente.

Flannigan se echó a reír—No te preocupes, en realidad no espero que pases cada hora del día con mi cajita azul. Me alegro de que al menos uno de nosotros pueda pensar en otra cosa...—Se despidió y salió de la oficina, su caminata carecía de su habitual confianza.

Severus cerró la oficina, olvidando pronto el cambio en el comportamiento de Flannigan. Luego se quedó parado en la puerta cerrada por unos minutos.

¿Dónde diablos vivía Potter?

* * *

Potter vivía no muy lejos de él.

Le llevó algo de tiempo y un viaje al Ministerio, pero el trozo de papel en la mano confirmó que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. La dirección de Potter no lo dejaba lejos de su oficina. En realidad, estaba bastante sorprendido de ver lo cerca que estaban día tras día.

Estaba a solo veinte minutos a pie de su lugar de trabajo, y en la noche de verano, y especialmente después de todo ese whisky, fue una caminata bastante refrescante y pronto Severus se encontró frente a la puerta de Harry Potter.

Golpeó, sin saber lo que quería. Si la puerta no se abría, significaría que Potter todavía estaba allí afuera, y no tenía que ver esa cara recta y oler el aroma del English Breakfast que parecía volverlo loco. Pero si la puerta se abría, debía interrogar a Potter sobre el libro. La posibilidad de que Potter no hubiera ido a ver la primera edición ni siquiera se le ocurrió.

Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, todavía no estaba tan seguro, la puerta se abrió y Potter se quedó en su puerta absolutamente asombrado.

—Snape? ¿Qué...? —Se quedó boquiabierto.

—El libro—Severus lo apresuró, abriendo la puerta más ampliamente y entrando en el apartamento, dejando a un mago atónito junto a la puerta—Lo has visto, ¿no? —.

La puerta se cerró finalmente y Potter lo siguió a su propio departamento—¿Por qué no entras? —Murmuró, luego, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, asintió—Si—.

—¡Dime! —Ordenó Severus—¡Dímelo todo! —.

—Snape, es tarde, y tengo trabajo en la mañana. ¿No podemos hacer esto mañana? —.

—Definitivamente no, necesito escuchar todo al respecto—Insistió Severus.

—Estás obsesionado. Es por eso por lo que no entiendo por qué simplemente no me pediste que te llevara allí. Lo hubiera hecho, ya sabes. Tienen un buen té—.

—No me importa una mierda el té, Potter. Cuéntame sobre el libro. ¿Está en buena condición? —.

—Perfectamente conservado—Asintió Harry—Necesito ir a ducharme. Huelo a cigarros y personas mayores. ¿Podemos continuar esto mañana? —.

—No, solo esperaré—Dijo Severus, a su parecer, con consideración. Se sentó en el sofá junto a una almohada y una manta muy bien doblada y miró a su alrededor.

El departamento de Potter era completamente opuesto al suyo. El diseño era nuevo y limpio. Mientras que la casa de Severus tenía un ambiente antiguo, este lugar gritaba moderno. Pero vio algo que tenían en común. Las paredes de Potter, muy parecidas a las suyas, estaban cubiertas de estantes y estantes de libros.

Con los brazos cruzados, Potter lo miró fijamente. Todavía no estaba indignado, pero parecía estarlo pronto. Severus lo miró con los ojos alejados del joven que lo miraba sin descanso.

>> Por favor...—Dijo Severus en voz baja, cuando la persistente mirada no titubeó—Necesito escuchar sobre eso—.

Potter respiró hondo, lo miró por un tiempo más, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala. Un par de minutos más tarde regresó con una caja de madera marrón. La colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de café frente a Severus y la abrió.

—Ahí—Dijo, volviéndose pero Severus lo agarró de la muñeca.

Los ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes y una vez más, su concurso de miradas estaba en marcha—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —.

—Querías oír sobre esto, ¿no? Aquí, puedes escucharlo contar sus cuentos. Puede tocarlo, leerlo, pero asegúrate de usar guantes. Si tiene una huella digital, Hermione me matará—.

—Granger? —Severus respiró. No se atrevió a mirar el libro y tampoco se atrevió a dejar que Potter se fuera. Algo le decía que si dejaba que el hombre desapareciera, también se quedaría sin el libro.

—Es de ella—Explicó Potter—Dejó que The Lost Boys lo tomaran prestado por una noche. La han estado molestando durante años. Estaba ocupada esta noche, así que tuve que ocuparme de eso. Ron y Ella tenían una cita, así que no quería ir a su casa y devolverlo después de la exhibición. Por si... ya sabes... terminaron la cita con una taza de té—.

Severus miraba hipnotizado el libro. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría esto realmente ser la realidad o estaba soñando?

>> ¿Puedo ir a ducharme ahora, por favor? —Suplicó Potter.

Finalmente soltó al hombre, manteniendo sus ojos en el libro, en caso de que intentara desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí en su caja de madera. Glorioso. Hermoso. Raro. Solo lo miró hipnotizado por minutos. La cubierta de tela estaba frotada ligeramente en los bordes. Las letras plateadas se desvanecían ligeramente pero aún brillaban a la luz. Fue perfecto, fue un sueño hecho realidad, fue algo único y completamente tentador y la mente de Severus no estaba enfocada en el libro.

Era el aroma en el aire, el ligero olor del English Breakfast flotando a su alrededor como si tuviera una taza de té allí con él. Pero no la tenía y la cocina estaba vacía y oscura, nadie estaba preparando nada, mucho menos té. Y, sin embargo, ese aroma conmovedor de las mañanas pasadas acurrucado en su sofá con un buen libro, llenó su cerebro y la primera edición firmada fue olvidada. Se puso de pie y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, tratando de averiguar dónde se originó el olor.

Siguió el rastro como un sabueso, fuera de la sala, siguiendo los pasos de Potter. El olor era más fuerte en la habitación de Potter, pero no provenía de allí. Encontró una caja de incienso, pero la etiqueta decía cítricos y no English Breakfast y, además, ni siquiera estaba encendido.

Severus siguió caminando, buscando la fuente, atraído hacia ella como una abeja a las flores. Casi voló la puerta que lo detuvo, pero se dio cuenta en el último momento, era un invitado en la casa de Potter, probablemente no debería demoler nada.

Impaciente, esperó, escuchando el sonido del agua en cascada, pero aun extrañamente hipnotizado por ese olor. ¿Qué demonios podría causar esto? ¿Potter escondió una fábrica de té allí? ¿Se estaba bañando en té caliente? Él…

La puerta se abrió y el olor se derramó, envolvió a Severus y sobrecargó su cerebro, generalmente inteligente, reduciéndolo a nada más que un hombre de las cavernas.

Agarró a Potter y lo empujó contra el marco de la puerta, presionándolo contra él con todo su cuerpo para mantenerlo en su lugar. Respiró hondo sobre el cuello de Potter.

>> ¿Q-qué? —Tartamudeó el joven mago—Snape, qué demonios... oh demonios... qué... oh dios...—Su voz exigente se desvaneció cuando Severus siguió el aroma amado del té English Breakfast y se dio cuenta de que venía directamente de Potter. Estaba todo sobre él. Estaba pegado a su piel, goteaba de su cabello mojado. Severus atrapó una gota en la punta de su dedo, fácil de hacer cuando la piel de gallina de Potter detuvo el agua. Se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió primero, luego lo lamió. Sí, sabía casi a té, más débil y mezclado con otra cosa, algo único y...

Potter trató de alejarlo, pero Severus se aferró aún más fuerte. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Potter, la punta de los dedos se hundió en la piel cálida y húmeda y empujó de nuevo, aplastando el joven cuerpo contra la madera dura. Potter gimió de dolor, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus labios se separaron, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos buscaron apoyo en el largo cabello y el hombro huesudo de Severus.

Potter detuvo toda resistencia, y Severus encontró eso extraño, incluso más extraño que el hecho de que él estaba en la casa de Potter, presionándolo casi desnudo contra una puerta, porque estaba seguro, Potter podría cambiar la situación con un par de movimientos rápidos. Era un Auror, pero ahora se dejaba manejar en su propia casa.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Siseó contra la oreja de Potter, incapaz de alejarse, para poner algo de distancia entre él y ese maravilloso aroma. Pero en verdad, él nunca quiso alejarse de ese olor.

—Tratando de vestirme...—Potter presionó, apretando los dedos en el cabello de Severus.

—Hmph...—Fue todo lo que Severus pudo gruñir. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de la fuente de ese aroma tentador, que no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Potter sabría así? ¿Sabía el chico a English Breakfast? ¿Traería recuerdos de las tardes que pasaban leyendo en el alféizar de la ventana, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el cristal? ¿Probarlo le causaría la serenidad que el English Breakfast le traía todas las mañanas? ¿Estaría ese torrente de energía allí, despertándolo?

—¿Qué... qué estás...? —Potter gimió, con la mano vagando por la espalda de Severus, agarrando su camisa—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó sin aliento.

—Té—Dijo Severus sombríamente, con voz ronca—Quiero té—Sus labios rozaron accidentalmente contra la piel del cuello de Potter mientras hablaba. La breve conexión envió un destello de locura a través de su cuerpo.

Potter inclinó la cabeza—Bebe—Ofreció, gimiendo, cuando Severus finalmente lamió la línea de su cuello.

 _Embriagante_. El sabor, el olor. Potter. Todo eso y uno por uno, todo hizo que Severus se embriagara de necesidad. Potter estaba delicioso, mejor que cualquier té que haya tomado. Caliente, sabroso, salvaje, audaz: todo en un sabor único, condimentado con un deseo áspero.

Pero no fue el sabor lo que provocó la avalancha de energía y lo despertó. Era el golpe de una puerta y una voz masculina que gritaba a Potter con un ligero acento hindú.

—Harry, Harry? ¿Estás en tu casa? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se encontraron en el club de lectura? —.

Severus retrocedió rápidamente como si Potter, como una taza de té recién preparado, lo hubiera quemado.

—No…—Comenzó Potter pero Severus giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.


	5. Paso Cinco: Déjelo Reposar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti—Dijo Severus a la cajita a la mañana siguiente.

Dado que había pasado la noche inquieto y todavía se sentía un poco borracho debido al olor de Potter, tenía que mantener su mente ocupada de alguna manera. Qué otra cosa para distraerlo mejor que el misterio de la cajita azul. Se las arregló para terminar su avanzado _Alohomora_ en solo dos horas. Fue notable lo bien que progresó, a las dos de la mañana, montando una ola de euforia inducida por la cafeína. Había preparado el English Breakfast más fuerte que había probado, uno tras otro hasta que terminó el hechizo.

Probó el nuevo hechizo en varios objetos que había cerrado previamente con algo de magia avanzada, y su noche entera resultó fructífera. Su nuevo hechizo abrió cada armario cerrado, cajón de calcetines, tubo de lubricante.

Tomó la cajita azul en su mano y la admiró por un momento, dejando que su aura de misterio lo llenara de curiosidad por última vez. Luego, lanzó el hechizo.

>> _Pandolomora_ —Susurró y una luz blanca cegadora llenó su oficina. Hubo un clic y sintió triunfo por un momento, luego se dio cuenta de que era solo el cajón cerrado de su escritorio: la pequeña caja azul todavía estaba obstinadamente cerrada en su palma—¿¡Cómo!? —Gruñó, pero la caja permaneció en silencio, guardando todos sus secretos para sí misma.

Y Potter, se dio cuenta de repente.

¡Necesitaba obtener la solución de Potter! Por supuesto, ¡era tan simple ahora! Por qué incluso se molestó con el hechizo en primer lugar, cuando podía usar a Potter para contarle toda la información que necesitaba saber. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar el punto débil de Potter y el joven le entregaría la llave de toda esta miseria cuando lo presionara un poco.

Y mientras tanto, Severus también podría vengarse del pequeño plan elaborado de Potter para humillarlo. Todavía le intrigaba cómo el hombre se entero acerca de su obsesión con el English Breakfast, pero usar esa bebida sagrada como arma era tan indignante, todas las fibras en el cuerpo de Severus exigían un ajuste de cuentas.

Porque de qué más podría tratarse esto. Potter había estado orquestando paso a paso este gran plan para establecerlo de una manera ridícula y Severus casi se cayó en el anoche. Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca incluso, y todo era consecuencia de su pasión por el té. ¡Cómo se atrevía Potter a usar su bebida favorita contra Severus!

Sabía que no debería haber bajado sus defensas, pero después de la obra de Peter Pan, Severus realmente creía que Potter había cambiado, que se había convertido en un hombre mejor, sin nada de su odio y arrogancia de la infancia. Y una vez más, fue engañado. Pero, ¿qué tan bajo iría Potter para representar su venganza?

Severus se sentó detrás de su escritorio y convocó el juego de té de la pequeña cocina de la oficina. Se sirvió otra taza de English Breakfast fuerte. Mientras esperaba que las hojas se empaparan por completo, respiró hondo un par de veces, recordando ese rastro de aroma seductor que lo había llevado a Potter, las pequeñas gotas de agua que sabían ligeramente a té negro, el largo cuello del hombre le ofreció fácilmente. arriba para que Severus pudiera tomar otro sorbo de ese gusto divino.

La taza casi se hizo añicos entre sus dedos firmemente agarrados. Haría que Potter lamentara cada invitación falsa al té o a cenar, cada sonrisa que tan casualmente le había lanzado a Severus, cada saludo y adiós con los que había molestado a Severus en el último año. Y al final, obtendría el secreto de la pequeña caja azul.

* * *

Recuperar la cajita azul fue olvidado esa mañana. Aahil todavía miraba a Harry disculpándose cuando salió del departamento, pero desafortunadamente lo que había sucedido no podía cambiarse. Todavía sintiendo los labios de Snape en su cuello, su lengua húmeda deslizándose sobre su piel, Harry se puso a trabajar, sabiendo que seguramente sería un mal día.

Y así, parecía que tenía toda la razón. En su camino hacia el Ministerio pasó junto al edificio de Snape y vio a Edward Flannigan entrar al edificio. Definitivamente no porque quisiera espiar al hombre, fue al café en el lado opuesto y, contando los minutos que pasaban, esperó pacientemente con un increíble té de hibisco en la mano.

Según el reloj de la pequeña tienda, que Harry juraría que estaba mal, quince largos minutos después, Flannigan y Snape salieron juntos del edificio. Harry salió corriendo y gritó detrás de Snape, pero lo que le diría, aún no lo sabía.

Los dos magos tenían una conversación tan profunda que ni siquiera lo escucharon. Decepcionado y levemente dolido, Harry le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la oficina.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue anoche? —Preguntó Ron cuando Harry se aplastó detrás de su escritorio.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué, no le gustó el libro? ¿Me estás diciendo que le robé a mi esposa en vano, Harry? —.

—¿Le _robaste_ el libro a Hermione? —Gritó Harry.

—Bueno, ella seguía diciendo que no, pero parecías un cachorro que había sido pateado en el culo repetidamente. Si ella supiera lo que está pasando, estoy segura de que te lo habría prestado sin decir una palabra. No sé por qué tenemos que mantenerla en la oscuridad. Es Hermione, por el amor de Merlín—.

—Simplemente no quiero escucharla decir que te lo dije, cuando le dijera que se trata de Snape—.

—Compañero, incluso los ciegos pueden ver, te gusta—.

—Bueno, podríamos tener que llevarla a bordo también, de todos modos—Suspiró Harry.

—¿Entonces no salió bien? —.

—Ni siquiera vino a The Lost Boys—Se rió Harry—Luego apareció en mi departamento. Le di el libro para que lo revisara, luego me atacó en el baño, cuando estaba completamente desnudo. Entonces Aahil llegó a casa—.

—¿Atacado como en...? —Preguntó Ron tentativamente, como si no estuviera seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta o no.

—Estaba sobre mí, Ron, no lo entiendo. Un minuto es un imbécil, al siguiente me está oliendo como un perro en celo. Me lame, luego se escapa. Es una locura—.

—No debería haber preguntado—Dijo Ron mirando ciegamente delante de él—No debería haber preguntado...—Susurró traumatizado—De todos modos—Se sacudió—Hermione vendrá esta tarde. _Le contarás todo_. Y luego ella te dirá qué hacer. Deberíamos haber hecho esto desde el principio, Harry—.

Hermione llegó unos minutos después de las tres y les tomó a los dos un poco más de una hora para ponerla al tanto de todo. Después de una mirada de muerte bien merecida por robar su preciada primera edición, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, pero nunca dijo “Te lo dije”, por lo que Harry estaba bastante agradecido.

Los tres salieron a almorzar a un café cercano, elegido por Hermione. Harry se alegró de ver que tenían Lady Grey en el menú de bebidas. Quería Earl Grey porque todavía no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Snape y necesitaba la lavanda porque estos pensamientos lo molestaban bastante.

Tomando pequeños bocados de su Baguette Caprese, Hermione pensó en lo que escuchó mientras los dos jóvenes observaban atentamente, esperando la solución.

—No lo sé, Harry—Dijo al final, colocando la baguette de nuevo en el plato—Me parece que todo salió bien hasta que Aahil llegó a casa. Podría estar simplemente celoso—.

Harry bufó—¿De Aahil? Está enamorado de Flannigan. Y nunca podría... es tan joven y... eso es ridículo—.

—Piénsalo—Argumentó la chica—Si hubieras estado en casa de Snape y Flannigan volviera a casa, ¿cómo te sentirías? —.

Harry pensó por un par de segundos y luego dijo fácilmente—Estaría bien. Flannigan luciría algunos huesos rotos, pero estaría bien—.

Ron se echó a reír, luego sorbió su limonada, antes de finalmente unirse a la conversación—Harry, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No lo hagas—Dijo Harry con tono cauteloso—Sé que debería dejarlo ir. Ha pasado más de un año y no está interesado, y no quiere verme. Ya me lo has dicho—.

—No, amigo, eso no es todo—Dijo Ron inclinándose hacia adelante—Bueno, lo es, pero... durante un año, lo intentaste, e intentaste y probaste, y no pasó nada. Él literalmente te ignoró. Entonces esta pequeña caja azul aparece en la imagen y... bueno, de repente está disponible—.

—¿Crees que solo le interesa la caja? —Preguntó Hermione.

Harry se sintió abatido—No quiero creer eso—.

—No, no, escucha—Ron sacudió la cabeza y tomó otro sorbo—Creo que esta es una oportunidad para que Harry le muestre a Snape cuánto cambió y todo. Bajo la tapa de hablar sobre la caja azul, puede invitar al tipo a lugares, y Snape irá porque cree que se trata de la caja. De esta manera, no puede ignorar a Harry por más tiempo. Pero, si él realmente solo está interesado en la caja y hace todo esto porque quiere que el secreto de Harry, entonces... bueno... él es una escoria y tú, Harry, tienes que olvidarlo—.

—¿Pero qué hago? —Preguntó Harry desesperado.

—Lo que has estado haciendo en los últimos días. Invítelo a lugares, has cosas con él que pueda encontrar interesantes. Cuéntale pedazos sobre la caja. Nada que pueda ayudarlo a abrirla, solo mantenerlo interesado en eso, para que siga regresando por ti—Sugirió Hermione. Deja que te conozca y asegúrate de que también lo conozcas tú. Puede que no sea la persona que esperabas. Al final, lo verás. Si él conoce el secreto de la caja pero aún regresa, tienes un novio. Pero Ron tiene razón. Te vimos perseguirlo el tiempo suficiente. Si te ignora nuevamente, una vez que esto termine, lo olvidarás, Harry. Prométenos que seguirás adelante—.

—Espera... no es esto... esto técnicamente es estar saliendo, ¿no? —.

—Sí, simplemente no lo digas así, porque se asustará—Ron sonrió.

* * *

—¡No te asustes, Flannigan! —Dijo Severus mirando al hombre deambular en círculos frente a su escritorio.

—No lo entiendes. ¡Me decapitará! —Edward gimió—Y antes de que digas que debería dejar de exagerar demasiado las cosas, lo digo en serio. El castigo por robarle a un Príncipe en la India es _decapitación_ —.

—¿Por qué no corres? —Preguntó Severus.

—¿Correr? ¿Y dejar la caja contigo? —Edward resopló—El Príncipe la encontrará, fuera de discusión. Pero necesito averiguar qué hay dentro, solo necesito saberlo, y tú eres el único que puede abrirla para mí—Suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla—Entonces, querido Severus, en cierto sentido podríamos decir que mi vida está en tus capaces manos—.

—Prefiero cortarlas, _querido_ Edward—.

—Ahora, mi amigo, ¿es esa la forma de hablarme? —.

—No somos amigos, Flannigan, desde que apareciste en mi vida, se ha vuelto infernal, gracias. Prefiero que te vayas, con la caja o sin ella, no me importa—.

—¿Tienes alguno? —Preguntó Flannigan preguntándose—Amigos, quiero decir—.

Severus miró al hombre muerto a los ojos, su mirada fría—Tantos como necesito. Y antes de ofrecer, un ladrón no es alguien a quien espero llamar amigo—.

—Vergüenza—Dijo Edward con una sonrisa brillante—Estaba buscando un amigo como tú—.

—Mira a otro lado—Dijo Severus señalando la puerta—Tengo más trabajo que hacer con tu cajita azul—.

—Qué malvado—Suspiró Edward, pero sonrió mientras se ponía de pie—Envía un mensaje cuando estés listo—.

Con eso estaba en la puerta. Miró hacia atrás, su mano en el mango ya—¿Y el Auror? Potter, quiero decir—.

—¿Qué hay de él? —Preguntó Severus, recordando la noche anterior. Tuvo que tragar.

—No juegues denso, Severus. Te lo dije, fóllalo si es necesario, pero sácalo de este caso. Es mi vida lo que ahora está en juego—.

Con eso salió de la oficina de Severus.

—¡Él es la clave para abrir tu caja! —Gritó Severus después de él, y agregó más tranquilo—Fóllalo... como si eso fuera tan simple—.

Enterrando esa idea en lo profundo de su conciencia, sacó un pergamino del cajón superior y comenzó a escribir. Llegó hasta “Sr. Potter”, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atrapado. ¿Qué debería escribir? ¿Dónde debería invitar a Potter para que pudieran pasar un tiempo juntos? Necesitaba hacer que Potter bajara sus defensas para poder preguntar sobre la pequeña caja azul. ¿Dónde estaría el joven a gusto?

A Potter le gustaban los libros, al igual que Severus, ¿no? Severus se sintió relajado cuando estaba cerca de sus libros, así que quizás deberían estar en la casa de Potter. Pero, ¿cómo obligaría Severus una invitación de Potter? No podía simplemente aparecer allí, ¿verdad? Y además, ese sería un territorio peligroso. Lo que sea que haya hecho ese delicioso aroma anoche aún podría estar allí, y eso tendría consecuencias fatales con respecto a los planes de Severus.

Por lo tanto, tenía que estar en otro lugar. En algún lugar lleno de libros. No la casa de Severus seguramente, tenía que haber otro. En algún lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos, rodeados por el olor de los libros antiguos, donde Potter podría estar a gusto...

Golpeó su pluma contra el pergamino vacío. Los rápidos golpes sonaban tan impacientes como su mente en este momento. ¿Dónde?

La idea surgió como una revelación. Era tan simple que quería abofetearse. Se resistió a la idea y en su lugar se puso a escribir esa carta. La tinta apenas se había secado y ya estaba de pie, ansioso por entregarla personalmente.

* * *

—Personalmente, creo que te equivocas—Sonrió Harry.

Ron levantó un dedo hacia él, luego lo escondió de inmediato cuando vio a la persona en la puerta—¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? —.

—Buen día para ti también, Auror Weasley—Snape lo recibió con una ceja levantada.

—No seas un imbécil—Le susurró Harry a Ron, luego señaló por encima del hombro—¿No tienes negocios en nuestra oficina? —Preguntó.

Ron se encogió de hombros—Snape—Asintió con la cabeza hacia el hombre, luego se dirigió por el pasillo.

—Hola—Dijo Harry torpemente a Snape. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaban solos desde ese accidente en el baño—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —.

Snape no dijo nada durante minutos, solo estudió a Harry con avidez. Se detuvieron en el pasillo desierto de la sede de los aurores. Era la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los colegas de Harry salían a comer algo. Harry y Ron acababan de terminar también.

—Vine a entregar esto—Dijo Snape repentinamente como si ahora escuchara la pregunta de Harry de hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras tomaba el pergamino enrollado.

—Decirlo derrotaría el propósito de escribirlo en primer lugar, ¿no es así, Sr. Potter? —.

—Podrías haber enviado una lechuza—Comentó Harry mirando a los ojos negros. Imágenes de la otra noche sin darse cuenta se reprodujeron en su cabeza. Se preguntó si a Snape también le sucedió lo mismo cuando se miraron.

—Podría decir que sí—Respondió Snape lentamente—Pero eso, una vez más, habría derrotado el propósito de mis acciones—Dijo con una voz suave—Léelo, espero tu respuesta en la próxima hora más o menos—.

Snape se giró para irse. El ascensor detrás de él se abrió y un ruidoso grupo de Aurores que terminaron su almuerzo, llenó el final del pasillo.

—¿Cuál fue? —Harry gritó detrás de él—¿Tu propósito entonces? —.

Snape se detuvo por un momento y miró por encima del hombro. Harry recordó una vez más la otra noche: la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Snape casi ardía—Lee la carta, Potter—El hombre respondió entonces.

El vientre de Harry se sacudió mientras veía a la pequeña multitud tragarse al hombre oscuro. Sus colegas le dieron una palmada en el hombro y hablaron con él, tal vez le hicieron preguntas, pero él no escuchó ni sintió nada. Se dejó a la deriva con el flujo de personas hasta que lo dejaron en su oficina.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Ron, pero Harry no le respondió. En cambio, se apresuró detrás de su escritorio y abrió el sello en el pergamino.

>> ¿Te dio eso? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? —.

Harry repasó la breve carta una vez y luego una segunda vez también.

—¡Oye, léelo, esto no es justo! —Ron lo instó con impaciencia—¿Qué dice? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —.

Finalmente, Harry pareció haber encontrado su voz—Me está invitando a salir—Él sonrió.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Gritó Ron—¡Léelo, Harry! —.

— _Estimado señor Potter_ —Leyó Harry en voz alta, todavía sonriendo salvajemente— _Siento que debo disculparme por mis acciones el otro día. Estoy francamente sorprendido por mi comportamiento y no ofrezco ninguna excusa. Sin embargo, deseo ganar su perdón invitándote a un lugar especial esta noche. Transmita hoy su interés o falta de él antes de las tres en punto para que yo pueda preparar los arreglos necesarios para nuestra reunión. Tuyo, S. Snape_ —.

—Compañero...—Susurró Ron con asombro—Él te está invitando a salir—.

—¿Qué digo? —Preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, sí, ¡por supuesto! —Gritó Ron.

—Quiero decir, no puedo decir, sí, por favor llévame a cualquier parte. ¿Qué escribo de vuelta? —.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó la cara de Ron—Nada. No escribas aún. Ve con él cinco minutos antes de las tres. Déjalo sudar un poco—.

—Estará lívido—.

—Así estabas cuando te dejó la otra noche—.

—Cierto—Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Diez minutos antes de las tres de la tarde, esa tarde, no pudo haber tardado más, pero una vez que lo hizo, Harry se levantó de su escritorio y salió. Ron le deseó buena suerte, lo que sabía que necesitaba. Se dirigió al punto de aparición en el atrio y cerró los ojos imaginando la puerta de la oficina de Snape. Luego se dio la vuelta.

Al momento siguiente, la brillante luz del sol penetró sus párpados cerrados y una vez que los abrió se encontró frente a la puerta de vidrio. Se acercó y golpeó el cristal tres veces en silencio. La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

—Eso te tomó el tiempo suficiente—Espetó Snape al otro lado del umbral.

—Lo siento, me detuvieron en el trabajo—Mintió Harry.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Snape estaba realmente enojado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la vena de su sien sobresalía ligeramente. Harry se llenó de satisfacción porque Snape estaba tan ansioso por su respuesta—Vine a dar mi respuesta—.

—Podrías haber enviado una lechuza—Espetó Snape—¿Entonces, cuál es? —.

—Iré contigo—.

—Bien—Dijo Snape irritado—Te veo a las siete esta noche—.

Eso fue claramente un despido, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Entonces Harry se acercó un poco más—¿Por qué no enviaste una lechuza? —.

Snape lo miró fijamente. En silencio, se quedó allí mirando a Harry, su expresión aún enojada. Un reloj detrás de él dio las tres y eso hizo que Snape se diera la vuelta—Solo porque—Dijo secamente una vez que volvió a mirar a Harry—Tendré que hacer arreglos—.

Entonces la puerta se cerró en la cara de Harry.

El resto del día, Harry había estado mirando ansiosamente el reloj y preguntándose si realmente era una buena idea. A medida que las siete se acercaban cada vez más, más y más dudas le vinieron a la mente. Snape no parecía en absoluto alguien que realmente quisiera pasar tiempo con él. Quizás, esto era realmente solo sobre la pequeña caja azul. Esa idea hizo enojar a Harry. ¿Cómo podría Snape jugar con él así? Por otro lado, sin embargo, las palabras de Aahil también hicieron eco en su mente. Tenía la atención de Snape ahora, pero ¿qué debía hacer con eso?

Al final, Harry decidió que, por mucho que lo intentara, Snape era bastante impredecible y, por lo tanto, la planificación era en vano. Dicho esto, se despidió de Ron y se dirigió a casa, esperando que Snape lo recogiera allí. Se duchó y se vistió elegante, pero cómodo. No se atrevió a comer por si estaban cenando.

A las siete en punto, alguien llamó.

Abrió la puerta y los ojos miraron con creciente placer al hombre parado allí. Snape se veía bien con pantalones grises oscuros y un suéter azul medianoche. Miró por encima del atuendo de Harry y solo dijo—Podría ser más frío hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Tal vez quieras ponerte algo sobre esa camisa—.

—Oh—Dijo Harry, luego asintió—Claro, iré por un suéter—.

Fue a la habitación y rebuscó en sus cajones en busca de un jersey verde. Se la puso sobre la cabeza y luego se volvió para unirse a Snape nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa, el hombre estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Es este el lugar especial al que quieres llevarme? —Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es este aroma? —.

—¿Qué aroma? —.

—Me vuelve loco—Dijo Snape, entrando en la habitación—Está en todo tu departamento, está en ti. Está en todas partes—

—¿Qué olor? —Repitió Harry—¿Huelo o qué? —Preguntó con preocupación.

Snape cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se acercaba más y más a Harry—No. Es como...—Otra respiración profunda—English Breakfast—.

Harry rió—Oh, eso—.

Fue al baño y regresó con una pastilla de jabón—Recibí esto de Hermione. Es su nuevo pasatiempo. Ella está haciendo jabón. Este es el English Breakfast. Me quedé sin Earl Grey hace un par de semanas, así que lo he estado usando desde entonces. También tengo lavanda, para los días estresantes—Agregó en voz baja notando el comportamiento de Snape.

Snape estaba raro. Estaba mirando el jabón, respirando superficialmente como si ahora que supiera la fuente del mismo, no quisiera olerlo en absoluto. Entonces, de repente, lo levantó, y la mano de Harry con él, hasta su nariz y respiró hondo, profundamente.

—Sí—Suspiró—Esto es todo—Snape levantó la vista, mirando a Harry desde atrás, largas pestañas negras. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban peligrosamente en la habitación semi oscura—Usa la lavanda si no quieres que nuestro pequeño incidente se repita—Snape se dio la vuelta y dejó a Harry en el dormitorio.

Sin entender nada, pero haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a Hermione si tenía más jabones con olor a English Breakfast, Harry devolvió el jabón a su lugar y luego volvió a la sala de estar, donde Snape lo esperaba.

—¿Deberíamos? —Dijo Snape, extendiendo una mano.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron. ¿Snape quería tomarse de las manos?

Ansioso, tomó la mano de Snape en la suya y se dejó escoltar. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y al momento siguiente, desaparecieron con un fuerte crack.

* * *

De mala gana, Harry soltó la mano de Snape, dándose cuenta de que era solo por el simple hecho de aparecer y no por otra cosa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Snape colocó su palma en la cintura del joven, tratando suavemente de alejarlo del borde del acantilado y hacia el faro detrás de ellos.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía moverse. Estaba clavado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos en los últimos segundos de la puesta del sol. El mar oscuro que parecía estar a solo un par de metros se volvió dorado por unos minutos. El sol luchó contra las nubes oscuras, sus rayos convirtieron el agua debajo en brillantes diamantes. Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry, y cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de las últimas luces del día.

Los cálidos rayos eran como una suave caricia, pero el viento en la cima del acantilado era despiadado. Rasgó su ropa y cabello. Harry sintió su frialdad en su piel como si estuviera parado desnudo. Instintivamente se acercó a Snape, presionando más firmemente contra la mano que aún descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Vamos—Dijo Snape una vez que el sol se puso y el mundo parecía haber perdido todos sus colores. Incluso el viento se sentía más frío ahora que el sol no los calentaba. Dejando atrás el agitado mar, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia el faro.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja cuando llegaron a la base de la desalentadora torre.

—Escocia—Respondió Snape brevemente—Un amigo mío vive aquí—.

Una luz acogedora brillaba en la casita adjunta al faro. Sus paredes de piedra la hacían parecer severa y rígida. Impenetrable y solitaria, se encontraba en la base del faro al final del acantilado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Snape llamó. Una vez que se abrió la puerta, Harry lanzó un pequeño jadeo. Una pequeña figura les dio la bienvenida.

Su cuerpo envuelto era intimidante, aunque apenas alcanzó la cintura de Harry. Con su rostro oculto a los visitantes debajo de una capucha negra, su única característica definitoria era su larga barba gris y su túnica oscura que parecía estar hecha de un saco de papas.

—Buenas noches, clientes—Dijo la extraña figura. Su voz era débil y áspera como el viejo pergamino y también lo era la piel de su mano, que solo era visible porque tenía que alcanzar muy alto el pomo de la puerta.

—Bourges—Dijo Snape.

—Ah, Snape—.

Bourges se hizo a un lado una vez que reconoció a Snape y los dejó entrar a ambos.

—Ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Estaré arriba—Dijo Bourges rasposamente y luego desapareció de la vista mientras caminaba por una escalera que debía haber conducido al faro. Solo ahora Harry se dio cuenta de que debajo de la túnica oscura y pesada, Bourges llevaba zapatillas de conejito esponjosas. El borde de los pantalones de pijama a rayas también se asomó cuando él subió los escalones.

—Snape...—Potter susurró—¿Qué es este lugar? —.

—Lo creas o no—Dijo guiando a Potter más adentro de la cabaña hasta que pasaron por otra puerta y entraron en una gran habitación iluminada por cientos de velas—Es una librería—.

Harry emitió un sonido en algún lugar entre un jadeo sorprendido y un gemido lujurioso una vez que sus ojos se fijaron en los muchos tomos de libros antiguos directamente de ellos.

El lugar no se parecía en nada a una librería, sino más bien al alijo secreto de alguien, de libros ilegales. Cada superficie horizontal estaba cubierta con cientos y cientos de tomos, libros de bolsillo de colores, negro, rojo burdeos y bordes de cuero dorado y muchos más, cada uno diferente. Los estantes hacían que la habitación pareciera un laberinto. Harry no sabía cuán grande o pequeño era en realidad. Las escaleras y un par de puffs y sillones de aspecto cómodo estaban esparcidos por la habitación, pero incluso esos no daban asiento a personas sino a libros.

Como pequeñas estrellas brillantes, las velas flotaban sobre sus cabezas, todo en una burbuja mágica segura que no permitiría que ninguno de los libros se incendiara accidentalmente. Pero debido a esta cúpula, su luz emitía un brillo tenue, apenas suficiente para leer si estaba cerca de ellos, pero no lo suficiente como para distinguir los títulos de los libros en los estantes más bajos.

El olor a libros viejos, a papel y madera, a cera de velas y polvo hizo que la habitación se sintiera mágica.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Harry se movió más adentro de la habitación, dividido entre querer mirar y tocar cada volumen que podía ver, pero sin saber por dónde empezar.

>> El faro es una librería antigua que ha estado aquí probablemente durante siglos—Explicó Snape, en algún lugar detrás de él mientras Harry tocaba y acariciaba cuidadosamente títulos tras títulos—Bourges, su padre antes que él y probablemente su padre antes que ellos, eran todos guardianes del faro. Sin mucho que hacer, recolectaban y leían historias en su tiempo libre. Como puedes ver, la colección tranquilamente se ha acumulado a lo largo de los años. La gente del pueblo conoce este lugar como una biblioteca, y Bourges todavía presta libros a personas en quienes confía, pero la mayoría de los que vienen aquí tienen que comprar un libro si quieren sacarlo—.

—Eres una excepción, supongo—Sonrió Harry sobre su hombro, sosteniendo en su mano un volumen raro de _Giambattista Basile_.

—Bueno, sí. Y tú también, al menos esta noche. Elige uno, _cualquiera_ y puedes llevártelo a casa contigo—.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a Snape—¿Estás bromeando no? ¡Muchos de estos valen más que todo el dinero en mi cuenta de Gringotts! ¡Probablemente incluso más que nuestras dos cuentas juntas! —.

—No eres el único con amigos influyentes, Potter—Dijo Snape. Se acercó a Harry y tomó el libro suavemente de su mano. Cerró _El Pentamerón_ y lo devolvió a su lugar—Las verdaderas rarezas serán así—Dijo en voz baja, señalando hacia una sección más oscura de la habitación. Luego tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas y tiró de él de esa manera.

Aunque Poe, Hemingway, Fleming y muchos otros suplicaron por su atención, Harry no pudo concentrarse completamente en ellos. La mitad de él, aunque claramente sorprendido por la selección de rarezas, solo se dio cuenta de que Snape rondaba a su alrededor, observando cada movimiento que hacía. Sabía que los ojos negros seguían su mano mientras tomaba otro volumen de los dramas de Shakespeare, con las yemas de los dedos trazando el desvaído título plateado.

Harry hojeó filas y filas de libros viejos y polvorientos. El contenido de la pequeña cabaña y especialmente el estante en frente del cual estaban parados, valía más de la mitad del oro en Gringotts, los ojos de Snape no estaban en los viejos tomos, Gatsby podía mantener su atención solo mientras Harry lo sostenía en su manos.

Cada vez que Harry atrapaba a Snape mirándolo, inmediatamente sacaba un libro al azar del estante y se enterraba profundamente en ellos, pero minutos después, las frases cuidadosamente elaboradas se perdían en él y él estaba detrás de Harry nuevamente, ansioso por ver su reacción.

—Ah, hay demasiados...—Gruñó Harry de repente, mirando impotente a Snape.

—Ven, tomemos té—Sugirió Snape—Tal vez eso ayude—.

Harry se rió cuando dijo—Sí, me encantaría tomar un té contigo... Especialmente en una librería—Afortunadamente, Snape no se dio cuenta de las insinuaciones.

Se agacharon debajo de los arcos y se deslizaron por pasillos estrechos erigidos con solo libros, hasta que finalmente encontraron una mesa. Como si Bourges supiera exactamente lo que necesitaban, se colocaron un juego de tazas de té sobre la pequeña mesa de madera, con una variedad de hojas en pequeñas cajas de lata.

—Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar, cuál quieres—Sonrió Harry, levantando el que decía English Breakfast.

Harry le dio la espalda a Snape y comenzó a preparar el té. El agua en la vieja tetera estaba a punto de hervir gracias a un hechizo rápido y estaba a punto de tomar una cucharada de hojas de té, pero Snape estaba repentinamente detrás de él y detuvo a Harry colocando una mano sobre la suya.

—No lo recomiendo—Dijo Snape en un tono oscuro—Es posible que no pueda comportarme... apropiadamente—.

—Pero te gusta el English Breakfast—Fue todo lo que Harry dijo y sonó repentinamente sin aliento cuando se vio obligado a recordar la noche anterior. El aroma del English Breakfast, la proximidad de Snape, era demasiado.

Con la mano aún en la de Harry, Snape solo dijo en voz baja—Aun así, deberías ir con otro sabor si no quieres problemas—.

—No me conoces—Respondió Harry, tragando su ansiedad. Su voz ya no era temblorosa, era segura, mientras se daba la vuelta mirando a Snape—Vivo para los problemas—.

Al igual que en las fundas de cuero, sus dedos se movían tiernamente sobre la piel de Snape. Caricia tentativa de las yemas de los dedos, suave como el toque de una pluma, pero sabía que Snape lo sentía vívidamente. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros que la noche, su expresión depredadora.

Los inquisitivos dedos de Harry que acariciaron la muñeca de Snape, se deslizaron debajo de su manga, lo que de alguna manera parecía más inapropiado por la mirada determinada que Snape le estaba dando.

Harry se acercó. Eran solo centímetros, pero sentía como si corriera millas: su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, estaba casi jadeando. Un toque tan inocente, solo sus dedos en una mano, piel sobre piel, sin embargo, sentía como si estuviera acariciando a Snape en lugares completamente diferentes. Ambos se estremecieron salvajemente.

La tetera silbó bruscamente. Fue como un grito en el silencio y se separaron, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El té estaba listo (Ceylon Sonata no fue un English Breakfast al final, por lo que Harry estaba secretamente muy agradecido). No estaba seguro de poder manejar un momento como ese otra vez y no volverse loco de necesidad. Luego, minutos después, todo se había ido y Harry aún no había decidido qué historia llevar a casa con él.

—¿No hay uno que siempre quisiste? ¿O uno que empezaste una vez, pero que nunca terminaste? —Preguntó Snape una vez que volvieron a examinar las estanterías.

—La única historia de la que quiero saber el final es sobre el Príncipe, el zorro y la pequeña caja azul—.

—El final de esa historia depende de ti, Potter—Dijo Snape—Si le entregas a Edward al Príncipe, será decapitado—.

—No puedo dejarlo escapar, ¿verdad? —Respondió Harry.

—¿Por qué no puedes? Si el Príncipe recupera su cajita azul y Edward desaparece en silencio, todos estarán felices —.

—Pareces bastante preocupado por este estadounidense—Harry notó amargamente.

Snape resopló—Él crece en ti. Es un idiota, pero en realidad no es una mala persona—.

—¿Conoces la historia? ¿Del comerciante, la princesa y la cajita azul? —.

—¿La caja tiene una historia? —Preguntó Snape—Edward nunca me lo dijo. Supuse que acababa de robar la caja y eso era todo—.

—Ni siquiera cerca—Dijo Harry, apoyándose contra una escalera—La historia de la pequeña caja azul en realidad comenzó hace muchos, muchos años—.

— _Así comenzó Scheherezade_ *—Comentó Snape con una sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso—Se burló Harry, pero continuó y le contó a Snape la historia que había escuchado de Aahil. Habló de la triste princesa y el comerciante, y sus aventuras. Le dijo que la caja no tenía valor. Le contó a Snape sobre el anillo en la caja, pero no le contó cómo al final la madre de Aahil lo abrió. Luego le contó cómo se conocieron Aahil y Edward cuando Aahil tenía solo quince años, pero luego, no dijo nada más.

—Entonces por eso, Edward la robó. Porque pensó que valía mucho—.

—Tal vez—Se encogió de hombros Harry—Tal vez escuchó la historia y sabía que la caja no valía nada, pero aun así, porque es muy difícil de abrir, es un lugar perfecto para guardar algo extremadamente valioso allí—Dijo, y luego agregó en voz baja—O quizás, la razón era algo completamente diferente—.

—Sabes lo que hay dentro—Dijo Snape.

—No. Todo lo que sé es que la cajita azul es algo importante para Aahil y que le gustaría recuperarla—.

—Tengo la sensación de que no me cuentas todo—Comentó Snape, su mirada intensa.

—Por supuesto que no—Admitió Harry, con una sonrisa—La historia de Scheherezade habría sido bastante corta si hubiera terminado su historia la primera noche—.

—Creo—Dijo Snape y se acercó y de repente Harry lamentó haberse recostado contra la vieja escalera. No había lugar para retroceder—Acabamos de encontrar tu libro, Potter—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Respiró Harry casi sin hacer ruido. No es que necesitara ser más fuerte ya que Snape estaba tan cerca de él una vez más, un susurro hubiera sido suficiente. Snape se inclinó aún más cerca, colocando una mano al lado de la cabeza de Harry en el polvoriento peldaño de madera de la escalera.

Harry agarró ambos lados de la escalera para evitar hacer cualquier estupidez. Se dio cuenta de algún movimiento, sintió que las yemas de los dedos le acariciaban el cabello por encima de la oreja, pero no podía dejar de mirar los delgados labios de Snape mientras lentamente sonreían.

Entonces, de repente, sintió que algo duro chocaba contra su pecho. Miró hacia abajo, confundido y agarró el pesado libro justo cuando Snape lo soltó.

 _—¿Las Mil Y Una Noches?_ —Preguntó confundido.

—Te queda bien, ¿no? —Sonrió Snape—Deberíamos irnos ahora. Bourges no suele dejar entrar a nadie después de horas—.

* * *

Estaban nuevamente en el departamento de Potter, de pie en la puerta, ambos vacilantes. Severus sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero estaba seguro de que solo ganaría un hechizo por eso.

—Gracias por esta noche—Dijo Potter en voz baja, y levantó el libro en su mano izquierda—Y gracias por esto también. Prometo cuidarlo bien—.

—Avísame cuando hayas terminado con esto y podría convencer a Bourges para que te preste el resto—.

—Genial—Sonrió Potter—Te veo entonces, Snape—.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta abierta, pero Severus no pudo evitarlo—Potter—Gritó, lo que hizo que el otro mago se detuviera y volviera—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó, luego tragó saliva—¿Cuándo puedo escuchar el resto de mi historia? —.

—¿Mañana por la noche? —Preguntó Potter, la sonrisa en sus labios era burlona.

—Mañana por la noche, entonces—Asintió Severus. Se volvió y se alejó, pero le pareció extraño que no oyera la puerta cerrarse. Miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver a Potter parado en medio del pasillo, mirándolo.

>> ¿Qué? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no enviaste una lechuza, Snape? —Preguntó Potter y, durante su vida, Severus no sabía de qué hablaba hasta que Potter agregó—Esta tarde, con tu carta. Dijiste que frustraría el propósito de que vinieras al Ministerio. ¿Cuál fue tu propósito? ¿Por qué no enviaste una lechuza? —.

Severus resopló, era casi una risa, lo que negaría a cualquiera—¿No es obvio? —Preguntó mientras caminaba de regreso a Potter—Si enviaba una lechuza—Dijo en voz baja, luego se inclinó hacia el oído de Potter y susurró—No podía verte—.

Potter inhaló bruscamente y satisfecho, Severus estaba a punto de retroceder, pero luego Potter hizo lo inesperado. Agarró a Severus por el cuello y no lo dejó alejarse mientras hablaba.

—¿Quieres una pista con la pequeña caja azul? —Preguntó Potter con voz tensa. Dio un paso atrás, tirando de Severus con él. Después del primer paso, Severus no necesitaba más orientación. Empujó a Potter, con las manos en la cintura, contra la pared más cercana.

—Sí—Casi gimió.

—Aquí tienes tu pista, Snape, escucha con atención—Gruñó Potter, con la frente contra la de Severus, con el aliento ardiente en sus labios hasta que fue una piel suave y Potter lo besó suavemente. Era solo un pequeño picotazo en sus labios, luego Potter trató de alejarse, pero Severus capturó esos labios pecaminosos una vez más. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Potter y finalmente se apartó.

>> ¿Escuchaste? —Preguntó Potter. Se alegró de ver que la mirada verde bajaba de sus ojos a sus labios por un momento.

—Mi atención estaba en otra parte—Confesó Severus en voz baja—¿Podrías repetirlo? —.

Potter lo observó por un largo segundo, evaluando los ojos verdes que lo miraban. Luego, solo dijo—¿Por qué no entras y te lo digo todo desde el principio? —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Autor:** * _“Así comenzó Scheherezade”_ , de _Las Mil Y Una Noches_ , escrito anónimamente


	6. Paso Seis: Viértalo En Tazas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Se sintió real. Cada beso suave y burlón que Potter colocaba en sus labios para seducirlo, seguramente para que finalmente su venganza se sintiera real y honesta, sin embargo, Severus lo sabía mejor y ya no sería engañado.

 _“Todo es solo un juego para él”_ , Severus se repitió a sí mismo mientras se alejaba de Potter, observando al joven mientras abría lentamente sus ojos verdes, nublados por el deseo.

Era una locura, la idea en sí misma de que esto sería real y, sin embargo, mientras Potter se aferraba a él, mientras empujaba a Severus cada vez más adentro de su apartamento y no lo soltaba, Severus quería creer todo esto. En el fondo, bajo todo este pretexto y su necesidad de calcular, se dio cuenta de que desearía esto más que descubrir el pequeño misterio de la caja azul. El hecho de que realmente disfrutara su tiempo con Potter, todas estas reuniones, ya no podía ser enterrado. Cuando se besaron, lo supo con seguridad y ya no pudo ocultarlo. Quería que este esquema fuera cierto.

Y por eso, dolía aún más.

Se alejó y miró esos ojos verdes mientras decía—Te veo mañana por la noche, Scheherezade—.

—¡Snape, espera! —Gritó Potter, pero Severus ya se había puesto en marcha, pensando en su hogar.

* * *

Se fue a la cama de inmediato, pero dejó de dormir en medio de la noche después de horas de sacudidas y giros, atrapado a medio camino entre dormir y estar despierto cuando todos los sueños eran recuerdos de lo que realmente sucedió, o la continuación de estas escenas, llevando las historias a eventos que nunca sucederían entre Potter y él.

El amanecer aún estaba lejos cuando se Apareció de su casa y Apareció frente al edificio de su oficina. La calle estaba oscura y casi vacía. Solo había una persona sin hogar acostada en un banco al otro lado de la calle. El extraño saltó al sonido de la Aparición y Severus se sumergió en las sombras cerca de la pared para esconderse.

Pero el hombre sin hogar ya lo había notado. Se sentó y saltó del banco, dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos hacia Severus. Pasó debajo de una farola y, finalmente, Severus se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¡Flannigan! Por la barba de Merlín, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde? —.

—¡Te estaba esperando! —Siseó Edward desesperadamente—¡Me encontraron, Severus! —.

—¿Quién te encontró, Flannigan? —.

—¡Los hombres del príncipe! Estaban por todo el hotel donde me había alojado. No sabía a dónde ir, Severus—.

—¿Entonces decidiste acampar frente a mi oficina? —Preguntó Severus mientras los dejaba entrar. Llamó al ascensor y entraron. Presionó el botón de su piso y luego miró a Edward. El hombre parecía demacrado, lo cual era comprensible. Era un hombre muerto caminando si los hombres del Príncipe lo encontraban.

—Eres mi único amigo en Londres—Dijo Edward—No podía ir a ningún otro lado—.

—¿Por qué no huyes, Edward? —Preguntó Severus mientras salían del ascensor—Solo toma la caja y regresa a América. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos Rompemaldiciones allí que podrían ayudarte—.

—Veo que ya no estás en mi contra por llamarte amigo—.

—¿Habría algún punto? —Señaló Severus, abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

—No—Dijo Edward fácilmente—No tiene sentido negar que somos muy parecidos—.

—No somos iguales—Dijo Severus.

Edward se sentó en la silla de Severus y puso su pierna sobre el escritorio. Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, pero parecía ineficaz—Claro que sí—Dijo Flannigan con una sonrisa. Entonces su tono se volvió serio de repente—Entonces, dime, mi amigo, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de Potter? —.

—¡No estoy enamorado de él! —Espetó Severus.

—¿No es así? —Reflexionó Edward—¿No es él quien te dejó en este estado inquieto y preocupado? —.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando—.

—¿No? —Edward sonaba melancólico—Al principio, no es nada, apenas lo notas. Es demasiado joven, tan... _incompleto_... Es casi divertido mirarlo y pensar, ¿a mí también me gusta esto? ¿Alguna vez fui tan optimista, tan...—Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos—brillante, abierto y _amable_? Sabes que nunca fuiste así, y tal vez eso es lo que te atrae, al final. Pero algo pasa, y un día, él te mira y te das cuenta de que es diferente de las otras cien veces que te miró antes. Y a partir de entonces, pareces notarlo todo. Son cosas pequeñas al principio. Su aroma. El color de sus ojos. Sus hábitos o su té favorito. Solo eres observador, eso es todo y no piensas en nada de eso. Luego lo ves con los demás y de repente notas que quieres romper cada dedo que lo toca, amordazar cada boca que lo hace reír, cubrir cada par de ojos que lo miran, porque solo tú debes verlo reír, llorar, asombrarse, disfrutar de la luz del sol, tomar un baño, escribir una carta, y aun así lo niegas y te dices a ti mismo, que simplemente eres protector. Es tan ingenuo que necesita protección de este mundo. Pero lo que eres es un _monstruo_ y de lo que él necesita protección es de _ti—_.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de repente y miró fijamente delante de sí mismo. Estaba sosteniendo la pequeña caja azul, sin embargo, Severus no se dio cuenta cuando la sacó.

>> Luego, notas su toque. Cada roce contra tu piel, los dedos cuando se tocan al pasarte una copa de vino, un libro, cuando pasa junto a ti, cuando te golpea juguetonamente el brazo cuando inconscientemente extiendes la mano para tocarlo. Luchas con cada fibra de tu cuerpo, pero todo lo que necesitas es un pequeño deslizamiento. Y ese deslizamiento sucederá, lo quieras o no, siempre es así. A veces, es solo una copa de ese vino dulce que te recuerda su aroma, o tal vez solo un gesto, una sonrisa, y de repente todo está claro para ti, no lo puedes negar: es a él a quien quieres. Una vez que viniste aquí con una misión. Para robar un collar, o para abrir una pequeña caja azul, no importa, él te hizo olvidarlo. Él te condujo por un camino en el que ya caminabas mil millas, un camino que conocías bien, un camino en el que nunca podrías perderte, y te llevó a un camino complicado como un laberinto—Edward lo miró y sonrió a sabiendas—¿Te suena familiar, Severus? —.

Severus no necesitó asentir, y Edward continuó—Entonces, una vez que te das cuenta de que estás perdido, haces lo único que puedes hacer: correr. Sabes que lo lastimarás, a ti también te duele, pero no hay nada más que puedas hacer. Corres y nunca miras atrás. Pero él no te deja, ¿verdad? Él no te deja esconderte, sabe cómo sacarte y simplemente no puedes decirle que no. Y cuando lo vuelves a encontrar, te das cuenta de que ya no es tan joven, después de todo ya no es tan ingenuo, ya no tiene experiencia, pero aún falta algo, todavía está incompleto y te das cuenta, tú también. Ahí es cuando le besas por primera vez. La primera noche que pasas con él, te das cuenta de todo lo que has estado buscando toda tu vida, todas las cosas que le has quitado a los demás, todos los tesoros que has visto, no es nada comparado con él, él es el que puede darte usted lo que quiere... Pero. No puedes darle lo que necesita, lo que se merece. Eres solo un ladrón. Y él es el Príncipe de la India—.

Suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, caminando hacia Severus. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Severus y dijo en voz baja—Todo es tan familiar, ¿no? Incluso si el tuyo no es un príncipe—.

* * *

—¿Lo besaste? —.

—Nos besamos—.

—¿Besaste a Snape? —.

—Besé a Snape. Y él me besó. Nos besamos—.

—No puede ser. Tú y Snape. ¿Se besaron? —.

—Si. Nos besamos—.

—Compañero, no importa cuántas veces lo digas, no será más fácil creerlo. ¿Y luego qué pasó? —.

—Se fue—.

—¿Salió? —

—¡Ron, deja de repetir lo que dice! ¡Me estás volviendo loca! —.

Hermione estaba sentada al borde de su silla, agarrando la mesa con los dedos para evitar saltar sobre Harry, estaba tan emocionada. Ron simplemente estaba confundido. Harry entendió la reacción de sus amigos, tenían sentido. Lo que Harry no entendió era a Snape, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

—¿Por qué se fue, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¡Ojalá lo supiera! —Gritó Harry, levantando las manos en el aire—Le pedí que entrara, luego se fue. Pero nos veremos esta noche—.

—¿Se verán esta noche? —.

—Ron, si no te detienes, yo…—.

—Muy bien, ¡Cálmate, mujer! ¡Pero esto es enorme! —Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¡Pues van a tomar una taza de té! —Rió Ron—¿Qué piensas? —.

—¡Hablo en serio, Ron! —Espetó Hermione.

—Yo también—Sonrió Ron—Míralo, está agitado—.

Señaló a Harry, quien solo asintió—Hubiera tomado el té con él anoche si se hubiera quedado—.

—Caray, Harry...—Susurró Ron—No quiero pensar en eso—.

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—¿Pero por qué demonios no se quedó? —.

—Está loco, por eso—Dijo Ron, luego abriendo mucho los ojos, golpeó a Harry en el brazo y susurró como diciendo un gran secreto—Tal vez él... ya sabes... Tal vez él nunca... ya sabes... nunca tomó el té con nadie antes—.

—¡Ron! —Gritó Hermione—Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape tuvo... su parte justa de una taza de té con los demás. Todavía no podemos descartar que todo esto sea para llegar a la pequeña caja azul—Al ver la expresión indignada en el rostro de Harry, continuó—Sé que estoy jugando al abogado del diablo aquí, y créeme, Harry, seré la más feliz si resulta que estoy equivocada. Pero no quiero que te lastimes—.

—Te equivocas, Hermione—Dijo Harry—No solo está detrás de la pequeña caja azul. Lo sé. Puedo sentir que se trata de algo más—.

—Y estoy segura de que tienes razón—Asintió Hermione—Por eso, le darás la única cosa que estamos seguros de que quiere—.

—No creo que necesites decirle eso—Se rió Ron—¡Ya se habría quitado los pantalones, si solo fuera por él! —.

—¡Ron, idiota! No estoy hablando de... _té_ —.

—¿Entonces de qué estás hablando? —.

—La pequeña caja azul, por supuesto—Hermione asintió solemnemente—Es hora, esa estúpida caja vuelve a su dueño. Cuando termine toda esta experiencia con esa caja, lo sabremos. Si vuelve con Harry, incluso después de que la caja esté abierta... bueno... pueden tomar tanto té como quieran. Si no... nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde—.

* * *

El calor era casi insoportable incluso si todavía era antes del mediodía. Los encantamientos fríos mantenían la oficina a una temperatura normal, pero el sol que asomaba a través de los enormes ventanales no ayudaba. Su piel se erizó debajo de su camisa. Invocó una bandeja con un poco de English Breakfast. Le ofreció una taza a Flannigan.

—No seas ridículo, Severus, está a cien grados allá afuera—Dijo Flannigan, mirando con desdén el líquido humeante en la taza blanca—De todos modos, necesito un poco de chai. Preferentemente helado—.

—Bueno, no dejes que te detenga, Edward—Dijo Severus recostándose en su silla. Arrojó la cajita azul de una mano a la otra. Una vez que superó la conmoción inicial de besar a Harry Potter, Severus se dio cuenta de que le habían dado una pista. Cuál era exactamente esa pista, aún no lo sabía, pero tenía un par de ideas para probar.

Observó cómo Flannigan sacaba su varita y la agitaba, produciendo un vaso largo con hielo, una caja de hojas de té, sin duda chai, y comenzó a preparar su bebida meticulosamente. Después de cinco minutos, sorbió su helado chai y apretó los labios con satisfacción—Perfecto—Señaló. Luego, hizo un gesto a las manos de Severus, donde la pequeña caja azul todavía volaba de una palma a la otra cada segundo más o menos—¿Lo resolviste? —Preguntó Flannigan.

—Tal vez—Implicó Severus.

—Bueno, entonces—Dijo Flannigan, acercándose con la silla—Déjame ver de qué maravillas eres capaz, Severus Snape—.

En ese momento, justo cuando Flannigan dijo la última palabra, alguien llamó a la puerta, pero en lugar de esperar, presionaron la manija y entraron de inmediato. No había duda en la mente de Severus a quien pertenecía la primera sombra a través del vaso de leche, la segunda sin embargo era un misterio hasta que atravesaban el umbral.

Una vez que los visitantes cruzaron la puerta y Flannigan se dio cuenta de quiénes eran, saltó de su silla y su chai helado salpicó el escritorio de Severus. Casi voló a través de la oficina y se encogió contra la ventana más alejada de la puerta.

—Potter—Dijo Severus con frialdad, aunque estaba mirando al joven hindú, que miraba con curiosidad alrededor de su oficina.

Pero antes de que los visitantes pudieran decir algo, Edward susurró—Aahil...—.

El chico hindú miró a la esquina—¿Ed...? —.

—¿Quién es este, Potter? —Preguntó Severus.

—Severus Snape, déjame presentarte a Aahil Surabhi, Príncipe de la India—Dijo Potter simplemente.

—¿Disculpa? —Gritó Severus, luego miró al Edward todavía encogido—¿Me estás diciendo que ese _Bimbo_ es el príncipe al que tanto has temido? —.

—¿Bimbo? —Se rió el Príncipe—De todos modos, ¿por qué me tendrías miedo, Ed? —.

—¡Quieres mi cabeza! —Gritó Edward.

—Mi propiedad es todo lo que quiero de ti, Edward—Dijo Surabhi fríamente.

>> Quiero mi caja—Aahil corrigió, señalando a Severus.

—Y supongo que, Potter, quieres a tu ladrón—.

—Eso depende—Dijo Potter lentamente—Estoy aquí como amigo de Aahil. En este momento, solo quiero una taza de té. Si podemos resolver esto pacíficamente, eso será todo. Me iré y nunca volverás a verme—.

—¿Cuál es la otra opción? —Preguntó Severus.

—La otra opción me hace sacar mi placa. Una vez que mi insignia está sobre la mesa, estoy aquí como Auror, Snape. Y luego, alguien será arrestado—.

—Solo vinimos por lo que es mío. No quiero nada más—Dijo Surabhi—O tal vez un poco de té, si lo tienes. Helado, con un poco de...—.

—Azúcar, sí—Terminó Edward como si fuera instintivamente, el vaso de té dulce ya estaba en su mano. Se lo entregó al Príncipe—Te ves bien, Aahil—Dijo con cuidado.

—Y te ves cansado, Ed—Notó que el niño tomaba el té—¿No es estresante ser un ladrón? —.

Edward sonrió—Nada de lo que una taza de té no pueda hacerse cargo—.

El Bimbo se sonrojó profundamente y ocultó su rostro detrás del vaso mientras tomaba un refrescante trago de té.

>> Entonces, ¿no quieres mi cabeza? —Preguntó Edward a Aahil—¿Es por eso por lo que tus soldados allanaron mi habitación de hotel? —.

—Necesitaría alguna prueba de eso—Dijo Severus—Me temo que no puedo entregar esta pequeña caja azul a cualquiera que reclame la propiedad. Seguramente un buen Auror, como tú Potter, está de acuerdo—.

—Puedo probar que es mía—Dijo Aahil con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Severus.

—Puedo abrirla—.

Severus sonrió astutamente—Como yo puedo—.

—¿Puedes? —Se rió el hindú—Vamos a verlo entonces—.

Potter le dio un codazo a Aahil en el costado, luciendo repentinamente avergonzado. Pero Surabhi sacudió la cabeza—Está bien, Harry. He estado fuera de casa el tiempo suficiente. Este problema se termina hoy—.

Edward se acercó y se inclinó sobre la silla de Severus también—¿Sabes cómo abrirlo, Severus? —

Severus solo asintió mirando a Potter con avidez. Levantó la cajita azul hacia sus labios, mientras decía—Alguien me dio una muy buena pista—Logró captar la pequeña sonrisa que parpadeó en los labios de Potter, luego su atención, junto con la de todos los demás, se dirigió hacia la pequeña caja azul.

Una luz azul brillante la atravesó en una pequeña ola, luego hizo un clic silencioso y luego la parte superior se abrió un par de pulgadas. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en la caja cuando Severus levantó la tapa, excepto los de Aahil. El Príncipe miraba a Edward, con algo cercano a la tristeza en su mirada. Un segundo después, una vez que la caja se abrió y se reveló su contenido, Severus entendió por qué.

—Ese es el anillo...—Edward jadeo, alcanzando la caja—El que _te di_...—Miró a Aahil, mirándolo incrédulo, esperando una explicación.

—¿Por qué crees que lo quería tanto? —Sonrió el Príncipe—No vale nada en dinero, lo sé, pero para mí significa más que todos los tesoros de la India—.

Flannigan tomó la caja de Severus y vació su contenido en su palma. De hecho, era un anillo, con una enorme piedra amarilla en la parte delantera. A su alrededor, varias más pequeñas brillaban a la luz de la mañana.

—Bueno—Dijo Edward lentamente. Se rascó la nuca y pasó por encima del escritorio para pararse frente a Aahil—No es tan sin valor, en realidad. ¿Recuerdas al Sultán que robé cuando nos conocimos? Ese es el diamante amarillo de su collar. Hay otros cuatro diamantes amarillos en las órbitas, por cada año que no pude verte. Ese anillo podría comprarte un país. No tan grande como la India, sin duda, pero no obstante un país—Tomó la mano de Aahil y dejó caer el anillo sobre su palma abierta.

El silencio fue ensordecedor por un momento.

—Ese diamante...—Respiró Aahil—Era tu posesión más preciada. ¡Me lo dijiste! ¡Era tu salida! ¡Dijiste que con eso, nunca más tendrás que robar! —.

—Bueno, sí...—Sonrió Edward—Entonces me di cuenta de que encontré algo que valía aún más—.

—¿Por qué me lo diste, Ed? —Preguntó Aahil en voz baja.

Edward se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó el anillo que todavía estaba en la palma abierta de Aahil, como si el chico tuviera miedo de cerrar sus dedos alrededor y tomar lo que había sido suyo durante meses.

—¿Qué piensas, mi príncipe idiota? —Edward se rió, luego puso el anillo en el dedo anular de Aahil—Un día te casarás con una princesa, pero eso no significa que tendrás que olvidarme para siempre—.

Aahil miró a Potter como si buscara la conformación de que lo que había escuchado era verdad—Mi ladrón idiota—Se rió, mirando la expresión confundida de Edward—Ya no estamos en el siglo XIII. Puedo casarme con quien quiera—.

* * *

Severus observó mientras Aahil y Edward salían por la puerta, dejándolo a él y a Potter en la oficina. Estuvieron en silencio por solo un par de segundos, luego Severus murmuró—Bueno, son diez mil galeones que nunca volveré a ver—.

—¿Por qué no lo harías? —Preguntó Potter—Abriste la caja. Flannigan consiguió lo que quería, si no es que más. Si este no es un final feliz, no sé lo que es—.

—¿Es este el final feliz que _querías_ , Potter? —.

—Me alegra no haber tenido que arrestar a nadie. Tienes razón, Flannigan no parece un mal tipo después de todo—.

—Él _es_ un ladrón—Señaló Severus.

—No veo nada robado—Potter sonrió—La pequeña caja azul con su contenido está de vuelta con Aahil. Lo que significa que no tengo más negocios aquí. Estoy seguro de que al menos eso debe complacerte—.

—Oh, sí, Potter—Respondió Severus—Lo que me agradaría más—Agregó con algo oscuro brillando en sus ojos—Son mis diez mil galeones dorados—.

—Bueno—Dijo Potter sonando decepcionado—Estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir eso por ti mismo—Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Su mano ya estaba en el mango, cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a Severus—Fue bueno hacer negocios contigo, Snape. Espero que consigas lo que quieres—.

—Lo mismo, Potter—Respondió Severus, luego agregó—Y gracias por la ayuda, Scheherezade—Se paso el dedo por los labios y Potter se agachó para esconder su sonrojo sin duda.

* * *

—Bueno, gracias por la ayuda, Ron—.

—Lo siento amigo. Es un verdadero imbécil por haberte jugado así. Pero mira el lado positivo, ahora ya sabes cómo estás con él—.

—¿Se supone que ese es el _lado bueno_? —Resopló Harry, luego sacudió la cabeza—Me iré ahora, si no te importa. Tengo que informar a Robards temprano mañana por la mañana y quiero perderme por completo hasta entonces—.

— _Lo siento_ amigo—Dijo la cara de Ron entre las llamas. Se rascó la nariz torpemente, luego miró a Harry a través del fuego—Sé lo que esto significó para ti—.

—Bueno, sí...—Harry gruñó—Pero ya terminó, ¿no? —.

—No mostró su cara fea esta noche, ¿verdad? —Gruñó Ron.

—Imbécil—Murmuró Harry—Adiós, hasta mañana en la oficina—.

—Te veo, Harry. Y recuerda que si te aburres de beber solo, siempre estamos aquí para ti—.

—Salud, Ron—.

—Salud, compañero—.

Cuando la cara de Ron desapareció del fuego, Harry se recostó en el piso de su cocina. Convocó una botella de vino para sí mismo y, sosteniéndola firmemente entre sus rodillas, golpeó la parte superior con su varita. Cuando el corcho se desenroscó, Harry convocó un vaso y se sirvió una gran cantidad.

Opuesto a su promesa, Snape no apareció esa noche.

Harry tomó un gran sorbo de vino tinto y se apoyó contra el mostrador de la cocina. Esto fue todo entonces, ¿no? Les prometió a Ron y Hermione que detendría este enamoramiento, o lo que sea que había sentido por Snape por años. Tenía que detenerlo. Estaba claro como el sol que no era saludable.

Ron parecía estar en lo correcto después de todo, Snape no quería nada más que el secreto que conducía al misterio de la pequeña caja azul. Todas estas salidas eran solo para que él se acercara lo suficiente a Harry, para sacar el secreto. Harry había sido jugado y ahora estaba claro como el cristal para él.

Y, sin embargo, al recordar su encantadora velada en el teatro, recordó la expresión de Snape llena de asombro y alegría mientras veía la magia en el escenario, no un día más viejo en ese momento que el resto del público joven. Esa fue la primera noche que Harry había esperado que pudieran tener algo, algo más que esos incómodos momentos al principio.

Y ese algo se quedó con ellos durante días. De repente, las conversaciones no fueron incómodas sino burlonas, y encendieron una vela en el corazón de Harry que brillaba como un faro. La noche en el faro fue más de lo que había esperado. El beso después de eso: celestial.

Snape lo dejó deseando más, seguro de que a medida que llegara la noche, también lo haría el otro hombre. La noche llegó y pasó, y Harry se sentó en su cocina con las piernas entumecidas debajo de él, prometiéndole a su corazón roto que no volvería a cometer el mismo error y que no se enamoraría.

Hubo varios hechos que no ayudaron a alimentar sus sentimientos destrozados.

Uno de esos fue el hecho de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos se veía a sí mismo afuera de su departamento, presionado contra la pared por Snape saboreando su piel. En todo caso, eso fue lo contrario de útil. Oler a English Breakfast también era adverso para su curación. Además, su reciente compañero de piso, Aahil, todavía estaba lejos, probablemente pasando la noche con Edward, tomando un poco de té caliente con él, mientras Harry estaba más y más borracho en el piso de su cocina, revolcándose en la autocompasión.

—Esto tiene que parar—Hipo para sí mismo—¡Snape no vale todo esto! —.

Se levantó del suelo y arrojó el resto del vino al fregadero. No salió mucho, pero Harry estaba orgulloso de sí mismo mientras tiraba la botella en el contenedor.

¡Ya no necesitaba a Snape! ¡Podría encontrar a un hombre en cada esquina para tomar el té! Aún más, ¡podría tomar té solo! No había riesgo de desamor si tomaba té consigo mismo, y sabía exactamente lo que quería: se le ocurrió que lo que quería era un imbécil amargo y bibliófilo, pero lo rechazó rápidamente.

Se prometió a sí mismo que se despertaría mañana y siguiendo el consejo de Hermione, saldría por ahí, donde sea que _“ahí”_ pudiera estar. Olvidaría a Snape y encontraría a alguien real. Alguien que fuera agradable y amable, alguien que disfrutaría tanto de los libros como del té.

Pero por esta noche, Harry se arrastró hasta la cama y estuvo de acuerdo consigo mismo en que solo esta última vez, necesitaba esa taza de té caliente por su cuenta, solo una taza rápida realmente, y necesitaba pensar en Snape mientras la tomaba.

* * *

Fue después de la medianoche, el aire finalmente fue lo suficientemente frío como para que abrir las ventanas no resultara en condiciones lo suficientemente buenas como para preparar té simplemente arrojando hojas en el aire. Severus descansaba la cabeza contra la silla y contemplaba ciegamente las brillantes luces de Londres. Las corrientes de aire vagabundas lamieron sus pies descalzos y descansó contra el alféizar de la ventana. Era una tarde tranquila, pero se sentía inquieto, ansiando algo que ni siquiera el English Breakfast en sus manos podía satisfacer.

Sin embargo, la historia de Scheherezade había terminado, para Severus se sintió demasiado pronto. Aunque el final de la historia fue bueno, simplemente no fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio. ¿Pero qué había que hacer?

“Bebe más té”, susurró la taza vacía en sus manos. Agarró su varita y la agitó sobre la taza de té, llenándola. Sin embargo, se saltó el té y en su lugar vertió whisky. A la taza no parecía importarle: se calló y mientras Severus sorbía el alcohol, el mundo quedó en silencio una vez más.

Excepto que había un pequeño ruido silencioso justo afuera de su oficina. Pasos, silenciosos como el zorro en las hojas, una sombra moviéndose a través del cristal nebuloso, no más que un fantasma oscuro y Severus apretó su varita con más fuerza.

El espectro se volvió más vívido al deslizarse aún más cerca de la puerta. Severus sabía que estaba justo afuera, justo al otro lado del cristal, pero no podía ver más que una sombra más oscura que se deslizaba por la oscuridad del corredor. Más bien adivinó dónde estaba que en realidad verlo.

Entonces el fantasma hizo lo más desagradable y, en lugar de simplemente atravesar la puerta, comenzó a manipular la cerradura. Severus observó hipnotizado mientras la manija de la puerta se movía ligeramente, el metal golpeaba contra el metal, los pequeños ganchos se movían contra la cerradura, cada vez más adentro, hasta que con un último empujón, el fantasma venció el último obstáculo y la manija se rindió.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y todavía Severus no se movió ni dijo nada. Simplemente miró la puerta de cristal mientras su ladrón entraba silenciosamente y luego, como el caballero que era, cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí? —Siseó Severus venenosamente.

—¡Severus! ¡Dios mío, hombre, me has dado un infarto! —.

Se presionó un interruptor y la luz parpadeó viva, cegando a Severus por unos momentos.

—Pido disculpas, no quise hacerlo. Pensé que ya estarías en casa y tenía que entregar algo urgentemente. Me voy del país mañana, ya ves—.

—¿Yendo a dónde? —Preguntó Severus. También sirvió un poco de whisky para Edward, aunque todavía contemplaba si envenenarlo o no.

—India, por supuesto—Sonrió Edward—Fui invitado una vez más—.

—Encantador—Dijo Severus empujando la otra taza de té hacia Edward.

Edward tomó un sorbo, luego tosió seguramente sin esperar la patada del alcohol. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y volvió a beber.

—Aahil parece bastante indulgente—Comentó con un tono suave.

—La decapitación está mal vista en Inglaterra. Tal vez, solo desea atraerte ahí—Severus se rió con una sonrisa malvada.

—Oh, Severus, preocupado por mi salud, te lo puedo asegurar, después de anoche no hay tales cosas en su mente—Rió Flannigan.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? Tu Príncipe te espera—Suspiró Severus.

—Soy un hombre de palabra—Dijo Edward y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo. Movió su varita sobre él y el pequeño paquete comenzó a crecer. De poco a poco se volvió bastante grande y cuando el estadounidense lo empujó hacia Severus, se derramó. Los galeones dorados emanaron del vientre de la bolsa y pronto llenaron todo el escritorio de Severus.

—Me temo que estos son solo los tres mil, pero el resto ya está transferido a su cuenta en Gringotts. Debería llegar mañana por la mañana, los duendes prometieron ser muy rápidos al respecto—.

Cuando Severus no dijo nada, solo miró con los ojos bien abiertos al mar de oro, Edward se echó a reír, y luego comentó en un tono tranquilo—Tenía la intención de sorprenderte, me alegro que verte durante mi incursión no arruinara eso—.

—Estás loco—Comentó Severus señalando el oro—Esto es simplemente demasiado—.

—Es lo que acordamos, Severus. Tres por intentar y siete por abrir la caja. Agregué uno más para cubrir el impuesto y el costo de transferencia—Flannigan se puso de pie, listo para partir—Sigamos en contacto, mi amigo. Podría necesitar tus servicios nuevamente. India, después de todo, está llena de tesoros escondidos—.

—Entonces, supongo, no tienes la intención de renunciar a tu ocupación formal, una vez que residas en el palacio con el Príncipe—.

—Mi ocupación podría ser útil para enriquecer aún más a la Familia Real. Aahil dice, mientras no le robe, el zorro podrá permanecer en el gallinero. Poco sabe él, lo único que este zorro intenta devorar es a él—.

—Creo que ese Bimbo es perfectamente consciente de tus intenciones, Edward. No lo subestimes. Potter y él se llevaban bastante bien, y eso nunca es un buen augurio—Severus aconsejó, también poniéndose de pie.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está nuestro pequeño amigo Auror? —.

—Bien, me imagino. Aunque no llegó a arrestarme, parece que eso es lo que disfrutaría terriblemente—.

Edward levantó las cejas—Severus, dime algo. ¿Por qué crees que Potter tiene un motivo oculto? —.

—Potter siempre lo tiene—.

—Parece una buena persona. Tuve el placer de hablar un poco con él cuando Aahil se despidió de él—.

—Eso no significa que lo conozcas. Conozco a ese pequeño bastardo desde que tenía once años—Severus gruñó.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo has querido follarlo? —Fue la reacción presumida de Edward.

Burlándose, Severus solo dijo—Te lo dije antes, no estoy interesado en él—.

—¿No lo estás? —Preguntó Edward inclinándose sobre el escritorio. Había un brillo depredador en sus ojos—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te has preguntado cómo se ve su cuerpo debajo de esas túnicas de Auror? ¿Cómo todo ese entrenamiento lo había formado? ¿Cómo esos ojos verdes te mirarían de placer una vez que pruebes sus lugares más secretos? ¿Me estás diciendo, Severus Snape, que nunca has imaginado esos labios en tu piel? —.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, pero permaneció en silencio. Los últimos días pensó más en esas cosas de lo que era saludable con seguridad.

>> ¿Aún no entiendes qué está pasando? ¿Qué quiere él? Tan cegadoramente obvio, pero te quedas ahí sin comprender...—.

—¿Cómo sabrías, de todas las personas, qué es lo que él quiere? —Comentó Severus—Ni siquiera lo conoces—.

—Oh, pero sé lo que quiere. Ya ves, le hice al querido señor Potter una pregunta muy simple hoy y él me dio una respuesta muy simple, que lo explicó todo. Por qué ha estado en tus pistas el año pasado, por qué camina cerca de tu oficina todos los días, por qué te pide té todo el tiempo. Una explicación tan simple, pero nunca sabrás la respuesta, porque simplemente eres demasiado ciego y cobarde—.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?—Siseó Severus, agarrando al hombre por su camisa y arrastrándolo más cerca para que estuvieran cara a cara—¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, ladrón de baja estofa? —.

Edward no estaba intimidado en lo más mínimo. En cambio, sonrió, una sonrisa burlona se extendió en sus labios mientras agarraba la mano de Severus—Bueno, amigo mío, aquí tienes la oportunidad de demostrarme que estoy equivocado. Te haré una pregunta y responderás, como él, honestamente—.

Severus solo lo fulminó con la mirada, la ira llenó su mente y Flannigan debió haberlo tomado como consentimiento porque continuó—Te pregunté una vez, Severus, cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de Potter y dijiste que no. Entonces, reformulo mi pregunta: ¿cuánto tiempo llevas _muy enamorado_ de Harry Potter? —.

No sabía qué era, el alcohol en su sistema, los últimos días con Potter, pero de repente parecía ver todo claramente. Por qué ese beso significaba tanto, por qué despreciaba al Bimbo hindú desde el primer momento, por qué pasar tiempo con Potter había sido tan bienvenido, por qué su compañía era más que tolerable.

—Un año—Respondió Severus sin pensar, con los ojos fijos en las manos sobre su muñeca y no en el hombre que tenía delante. Soltó a Flannigan y se dejó caer, la silla justo en el lugar correcto para atraparlo.

Ya no estaba en su oficina. Los recuerdos lo llevaron lejos, muy atrás en el tiempo—Siempre he pensado en él de manera diferente a los otros niños. Despreciaba su existencia, pensé que por él había perdido a mi única amiga verdadera, pero con el tiempo tuve que darme cuenta, había perdido a Lily mucho antes de que él naciera. No le mostré nada más que odio durante años, lo atormenté, lo usé, como todo el mundo. A cambio, me devolvió mi libertad. Luchó por ello, como si me debiera algo. Cuando todos me menospreciaban, me consideraban un asesino, confiaban en que me arrastraría de vuelta a un rincón oscuro, o incluso más, me querían muerto, se levantó y se convirtió en mi escudo. Gritó la verdad frente a todos los que cuestionaron mi lealtad, lo dijo un millón de veces y lo repitió hasta que todos le creyeron, incluso yo. Entonces, de repente, mi vida volvió a estar en mis manos. Yo era libre gracias a él. Y todavía no entendía por qué me ayudaría, de todas las personas. Sus padres estaban muertos por mi culpa, maté a su mentor y, sin embargo, me salvó de la prisión, peor que la muerte misma. No lo había visto en años, y el año pasado durante esa noche en el club de lectura, nos encontramos. Y lo sabía, finalmente tendría que pagar por lo que le hice hace tantos años. Esperaba que él quisiera vengarse del odio, las cosas horribles que le hice, tal vez porque sé que eso es lo que merezco. En cambio, ¿sabes lo que quería? —.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, no es que Severus lo notara.

—Una taza de té—Se rió Severus amargamente, mirando ciegamente sus manos.


	7. Paso Siete: Disfrute Con Compañía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Una taza de té? —Preguntó Harry tentativamente.

—Solo eso—Prometió Hermione—Sin promesas. Y él es un muggle, así que tampoco tiene magia. Eso simplifica las cosas, ¿no es así? —.

—¿Cómo conoces a este chico otra vez? —Preguntó Harry tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para no ir a esta cita, aunque Hermione dijo un millón de veces que no era una cita a ciegas.

—Nos conocimos en San Mungo. Su hermana es mi compañera de trabajo y está embarazada. Está sola y aparentemente hizo una promesa de cuidarlos, pero apenas sabe nada sobre el Mundo Mágico. Pensé que podrías guiarlo—.

—Eres una nacida muggle, Hermione, serías la persona perfecta para presentarle a alguien a nuestro mundo. Admítelo, esto es solo una excusa para hacerme olvidar el incidente de Snape—Harry sacudió la cabeza, ignorando el sonrojo de la chica—Además, ¿qué estabas haciendo en San Mungo? —.

—Visitando a Melanie—Respondió Hermione—¿Saldrás con él, entonces? —.

Harry levantó los ojos ante el desliz y Hermione se cubrió la boca rápidamente una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—Solo ve, no te arrepentirás, lo prometo. Él es realmente guapo—Susurró, para que Ron no la escuchara, pero parecía que no tenía suerte.

—¿Quién es guapo? —Preguntó Ron saliendo de la cocina y sentándose junto a Hermione en el sofá.

—Tú—Sonrió Harry, mirando a su amigo mientras lamía los restos de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una tarta de cerezas de sus dedos.

—Muy gracioso—Murmuró Ron—En serio, ¿de quién estás hablando? Es mejor que no se trate de ese muggle, Mione—.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Harry, levantando una ceja.

—Nunca conocí al tipo, pero ella ha estado hablando de él durante una semana. Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad—Ron suspiró, mirando a Hermione—Ella dijo, él es guapo—Señaló un dedo en su mano—Inteligente—Un dedo más—Ama a los animales, tiene una buena alma, lo que sea que eso signifique, y tiene un gran trasero—Levantó la mano para muéstrele a Harry cuántas buenas características tenía este extraño—Ves, demasiado bueno para ser verdad—.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry sospechosamente.

—No te preocupes por este tonto idiota—Sonrió Hermione, mirando feo a Ron—Ve, toma una taza con él y compruébalo por ti mismo—.

Suspirando en aceptación de su derrota, Harry asintió—Sí, señora—.

* * *

—No, señora, me temo que el asiento está ocupado. Estoy esperando a alguien—

La oración hizo que Harry mirara hacia la mesa al lado de la ventana, donde una bella y bien vestida dama estaba parada sobre un hombre. No pudo distinguir la cara del hombre cuando un gran ficus lo escondió y la mitad de la mesa donde estaba sentado, sin embargo, Harry pudo ver claramente la cara decepcionada de la mujer, mientras ella se alejaba. Tragando saliva, avanzó hacia el pequeño café, contento de finalmente alejarse del calor exterior, pero una vez más, antes de que pudiera ver la cara del caballero, una anfitriona lo detuvo.

—Hola, estoy aquí para ver a alguien—Dijo rápidamente, olvidando su pregunta.

—Buenas noches, señor. ¿Puede darme un nombre? —Preguntó ella.

—Holland—Respondió Harry—Michael Holland—.

Escuchó el ruido de una silla y al siguiente momento el hombre detrás del ficus caminó hacia ellos—Ese sería yo—Dijo un tono profundo y sereno.

Harry levantó la vista, observando los hermosos rasgos. Entendió de repente por qué la mujer parecía tan decepcionada: un espécimen masculino como este seguramente atraía la atención de muchas mujeres. Incluso cuando Harry dio la bienvenida al hombre y se dieron la mano, varias cabezas se volvieron hacia él.

Hermione no mintió. Michael era alto, más alto que Harry, de hecho, con el pelo castaño corto y una expresión dominante, que solo se suavizó con sus labios regordetes. Sus ojos azules parecían amables e interesados mientras miraba a Harry mientras se sentaban. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte, y era un poco más musculoso que Harry en su constitución. Llevaba jeans ajustados, que no lograron ocultar su trasero redondo y piernas largas. La parte superior de su camisa blanca se dejó sin hacer. Su elegancia simple cautivó a Harry de inmediato.

Harry entendió por qué Hermione insistió en que viniera a esta cita. Un hombre como este seguramente podía hacerle olvidar a Snape. Mejor que el profesional independiente, Holland ni siquiera necesitaba ser un buen conversador, la mayoría de los hombres (y, aparentemente, mujeres) querrían tomar un té humeante con él.

Sin embargo, para gran decepción de Harry, Michael resultó ser un gran conversador y no solo eso, también era veterinario y estaba a punto de ser un tío orgulloso de una niña pequeña, después de que su hermana había perdido trágicamente a su esposo en un accidente de pociones.

—No hemos tenido mucho contacto—Explicó, con las manos alrededor de una taza de mezcla de chai masala caliente. El aroma a vainilla del té llegó a Harry haciéndole pensar en las frías noches de invierno, que podría pasar acurrucado contra este hombre, si esto salía bien—He estado viviendo en Alemania en los últimos años, ayudando a la policía y trabajando principalmente con perros K9. Cuando ella me contó lo que había sucedido, regresé aquí de inmediato. Nunca imaginé que experimentar podría ser tan peligroso, aunque imagino que tus... uhm... formas mágicas no son más fáciles que nuestros experimentos científicos—Miró con tristeza a Harry—Pido disculpas, no estoy muy seguro de cómo expresarme. Melanie es la única bruja en la familia y admito que no estoy familiarizado con tu mundo. Mel me dice que tengo mucho que aprender...—Sonrió con una sonrisa brillante y Harry se encontró perdonando hechos que ni siquiera había cometido.

—¿Hay algo que quieras saber sobre nosotros específicamente? —Preguntó—Simplemente no sé cómo podría ser de alguna ayuda—.

Holland se rió sensualmente y se inclinó más cerca de Harry sobre la mesa—Hay algo que debo confesar. Nos hemos visto antes, tú y yo. Te vi una vez cuando viniste a recoger a Hermione después de tomar un par de copas con mi hermana. Estuve aquí para una visita de Navidad, esperando a Mel en el auto. Te veías muy guapo con una bufanda verde alrededor del cuello. Desde entonces le he pedido a Mel que me dé tu número. Aparentemente, no tienes uno—Había una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios—Solo pensé, si tengo que adaptarme al Mundo Mágico Británico, ¿por qué no pedirte que me ayudes? ¿O eso es demasiado de mi parte? —.

De repente, Harry sintió que elegir un té caliente podría haber sido una mala elección. Aunque el café tenía aire acondicionado contra el terrible calor que hacía estragos incluso en la noche, sintió de repente como si todo el calor de la tarde de verano se hubiera precipitado por la ventana. Acababa de darse vuelta para comprobarlo, asegurándose de que todavía estaba bloqueado y de que esta repentina ola de calor no tenía nada que ver con ningún espacio, cuando lo vio.

Un hombre estaba parado allí, congelado en medio de la acera al otro lado de la calle. Los autos pasaron junto a él y le iluminaron la cara durante segundos, pero aún no se podía ver.

La sensación se sintió como ser golpeado por un hechizo cuadrado en el cofre. Harry de repente no pudo respirar. En pánico, miró al hombre frente a él, que estaba frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia afuera, con los ojos azules escaneando la calle en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera haber asustado a Harry, pero por supuesto no podía ver al hombre oscuro entre los demás y Harry estaba seguro, ya se había ido hace tiempo.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Preguntó Holland.

—No—Suspiró Harry y se levantó.

Esto fue un error. Solo una mirada a Snape le había dicho eso. El _Perfecto_ Michael Holland o cualquier otra persona, no eran Severus Snape, nunca podrían ser como él. Se disculpó rápidamente y salió corriendo, esperando encontrar a Snape todavía en la calle.

Pero Snape no estaba en ninguna parte, era solo el calor que lo recibía y hacía que su ropa se aferrara a su cuerpo de inmediato. Londres no había podido vivir en los últimos días, una ola de calor peor que cualquier cosa había golpeado la ciudad, pero Harry ahora sabía que su incomodidad era mucho más que eso.

Corrió, gritando el nombre del hombre, su mente tambaleándose en la semana pasada. Habían pasado casi siete días desde la última vez que había visto al hombre en su oficina, casi una semana de _“Lo superarás”_ de Hermione y _“Es un imbécil, Harry”_ de Ron, pero por supuesto que no lo superaría, no podría superar a _Snape_ así como así.

También había pasado una semana desde que Edward Flannigan, un hombre que solo conoció un par de veces, hizo la pregunta que nadie había pensado en preguntar, ni sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera él mismo. Había pasado una semana desde que Harry trató de recuperar esa respuesta, trató de borrarla para que nunca ocurriera, para que nunca la sintiera, pero por supuesto, no podía hacer eso.

Holland no era más que una forma extrema de lidiar con todo esto, de hacerse olvidar al otro hombre, el que importaba, el único que había importado.

—¡Snape! —Gritó de nuevo cuando sus pasos vacilaron lentamente y se detuvo, jadeando.

De repente, sucedieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: hubo un fuerte crack en el cielo y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que algo se movía justo a su lado en la oscuridad del callejón por lo que el brillo del rayo logró penetrar. Un breve momento. Primero sintió la magia, luego el olor que era más fuerte que el olor a asfalto caliente. Luego sintió que la mano agarraba su antebrazo y lo empujaba hacia la oscuridad.

Su espalda chocó con la pared de ladrillo, luego un cuerpo delgado se presionó contra él y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —Gruñó un profundo barítono directamente en su oído y Harry gimió de alegría.

Entonces, su ira se hizo cargo—¡Maldita sea, sabes lo que quiero, Snape! —Gritó.

Una varita se presionó repentinamente contra su piel, y mirando a los ardientes ojos oscuros su corazón dio un vuelco, pero luego Snape se alejó, apoyándose contra la pared opuesta.

—¡HA SIDO UN AÑO! —Gritó Snape viéndose enojado de repente. Su varita había desaparecido una vez más y se pasó las manos por el pelo, su expresión se volvió salvaje—¿Por qué me atormentas, Potter? ¿Por qué vienes a mi oficina? ¿Por qué todas las invitaciones? ¿Por qué buscarme? ¿Por qué llevarme al teatro? ¿Por qué, Potter, POR QUÉ? —Exigió enfurecido—Si no es venganza, ¿qué es, Potter? ¿Quieres volverme loco? ¡Porque te has destacado en eso! —.

—¿Te _volví loco_? —Gritó Harry señalando con un dedo acusador a Snape—¡Me haces cuestionar mi cordura todo el tiempo! ¡Debo haber estado loco para creer que volverías la noche siguiente por el resto de tu historia! ¡Te esperé, Snape! ¡Qué idiota fui! ¡Sin duda te reías en tu oficina! ¿Besarme era parte de tu maldita venganza, o solo una cosa del momento? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja pero amenazadora, presionando ese dedo crítico sobre el pecho de Snape. ¿Cuándo se acercó tanto al hombre?

—¿Mi venganza? Estás loco, ¿De qué estás hablando? Y además—Gruñó Snape salvajemente, los dedos agarrando la camisa de Harry sobre su corazón latiendo ferozmente—¡Fuiste tú quien _me besó_! —.

El mundo giró y Harry se encontró chocado contra la pared una vez más.

>> ¿Por qué? —La voz suave de Snape se escuchó lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aire caliente en sus labios— _¿Por qué?_ —El hombre gruñó de nuevo en un tono bajo y animal.

Snape se alzaba sobre él, tan cerca, temblando de ira incontrolada, con las manos en la camisa de Harry, su magia vibraba bajo la superficie como un caldero hirviendo a punto de explotar y todo lo que Harry pudo pensar en ese momento fue lo irónico que era todo esto.

La revelación fue brillante y se llevó su ira con él. Pensó en Michael Holland, un hombre amable, perfecto, guapo y lo suficientemente muggle como para no juzgarlo por su fama, alguien al que le gustaba lo suficiente como para rogarle a un extraño para una reunión. Pero, por supuesto, no quería tener nada que ver con Michael Holland o sus largas piernas y su culo redondo.

Quería a Snape el larguirucho: Snape delgado, huesudo, de pelo largo y nariz torcida. Siempre había sido Snape.

Agarró al hombre, enojado de nuevo, pero esta vez consigo mismo, por ser tan cobarde por tanto tiempo. Con las manos en el costoso traje de Snape, gritó—¡YO. SOLO. QUERÍA. TENER. UNA. JODIDA. TAZA. DE. TÉ. CONTIGO! —.

Al momento siguiente estaba besando a Snape salvajemente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Y tal vez no lo había, dado que en cualquier momento, Snape lo alejaría y lo maldeciría. Desesperadamente movió sus labios contra los delgados labios, trazando la dulce piel con su lengua y solo vaciló por un momento cuando Snape dejó escapar un sonido áspero. Entonces, de repente, unos dientes lo mordieron y Snape estaba chupando la lengua dentro de su boca, la invitación más dulce que Harry había recibido.

Snape sabía a algo tan familiar que Harry no estaba seguro de dónde ponerlo. Luego lo golpeó, justo cuando un cuerpo duro se presionó más firmemente contra él: Earl Grey, aunque por qué Snape habría bebido eso eludió a Harry. El hombre prefería el English Breakfast; y justo cuando el pensamiento había cruzado por su mente, los labios de Snape se movieron sobre su cuello, la lengua se deslizó hacia abajo en una línea que no era desconocida para el hombre mayor.

—Joder, Potter, te dije que te cuidaras con qué te estás bañando, si quieres que me porte bien contigo—Gruñó el hombre, con los labios contra la piel de Harry.

—Esta es la única forma en que quiero que actúes a mi alrededor, bastardo...—Siseó Harry—¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —.

—¿Esto? —Preguntó Snape peligrosamente—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —.

Sus dedos rodearon la mano de Harry y su agarre dolorosamente fuerte lo obligó a dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, su mano pronto volvió al cuerpo de Snape, solo que mucho, _mucho_ más abajo.

—Dios mío, Snape...—Harry gimió, sus dedos rozando la dura polla de Snape a través del material delgado de su traje.

—Ni siquiera me importa qué juego estúpido estás jugando, Potter...—Snape respiró contra su oreja y luego reclamó su boca en otro ardiente beso—Pero seguro que te arrepentirás esta noche—.

—¿Lamentar? ¿Esto? —Se rió Harry aturdido—Apenas…—.

Sus labios fueron atacados nuevamente, sus manos rozaron su cuerpo, moviéndose desde su cuello hasta su cabello, desde su espalda hasta su cintura. Él también se movió, aunque una de sus manos estaba pegada a la dureza de Snape, rozándola con golpes bruscos, la otra no se quedó quieta, solo por unos segundos mientras se aferraba al hombre por su traje, luego la agarró por el culo firme solo para presionar su cuerpos más cerca.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y se separaron. Harry miró hacia el cielo oscuro, deleitándose con las frías gotas de lluvia en su rostro y el cuerpo cálido, casi ardiente, contra él. Snape también tenía la cara vuelta hacia la noche sin luna, aunque con los ojos cerrados no podía ver nada.

Una sola gota llamó la atención de Harry entre los millones de personas. Su viaje se había detenido antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo y evaporarse sobre el asfalto caliente. Fue el largo cabello negro de Snape lo que lo detuvo, pero la pequeña gota había luchado por su destino. Rodó por la frente de Snape, sobre la línea de su nariz aguileña, se deslizó sobre su labio superior rojo y casi victoriosamente pasó al inferior. Harry, sin embargo, no podía dejar que continuara. Se apartó de la pared y atrapó a Snape por sorpresa cuando lo besó suavemente en los labios, la lengua parpadeó sobre la carne suave, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua.

Toda la ciudad había esperado y esperado que la preciosa lluvia la enfriara finalmente, lavara incluso los últimos restos del calor de la semana pasada y finalmente recuperara los días de verano ingleses razonablemente cálidos. Por eso, Harry no entendió, por qué no estaba funcionando. Por qué todavía sentía este calor insoportable en la boca del estómago, por qué sus labios en los de Snape se sentían como si estuviera besando una taza de Earl Grey recién hecha.

Era como un hechizo: no podía alejarse, no podía mover una pulgada de su cuerpo para alejarse del hombre. Parecía ser la única dirección en la que podía moverse, sin importar lo que intentara, todo lo que logró fue una pulgada más cerca, una mano moviéndose del pecho al brazo, una pierna presionando entre los muslos.

Snape parecía estar peleando las mismas batallas que Harry, ya que él también gruñó y gimió, tratando de poner cierta distancia entre ellos, intentando y fallando como Harry. Empujó y tiró de Harry, una mano en su hombro casi dislocando su hueso estaba presionando tan fuerte, mientras que la otra empuñando su camisa no lo dejaba irse. Se aferró a los labios de Harry con su boca, y cuando descubrió que no era suficiente, se ancló a Harry mordiéndole el cuello y chupando la lluvia de la piel.

La gente gritaba encantada en las calles y corría por su seguridad, para protegerse de lo que necesitaban, lo que querían. Pero no ellos: Harry y Snape ignoraron el ataque continuo de las gotas de lluvia, Harry dudó que incluso lograran alcanzar su piel, aunque Snape parecía inflexible en capturarlas a todas con su lengua. Harry estaba ardiendo y ninguna lluvia podía enfriarlo; todas se evaporaron antes de que pudieran tocarlo.

Las voces de la gente se volvieron cada vez más molestas, y de repente Harry escuchó su propio nombre gritar en la noche atronadora. En respuesta, Snape se volvió salvaje otra vez. Se empujaron y se alejaron más de la boca del callejón solo para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos y que nada en este planeta los perturbaría, especialmente Michael Holland.

La iluminación marcó el cielo con sus tenedores por un segundo, justo cuando Harry levantó la vista, tratando de distinguir la cara de Snape a través de las lentes húmedas de sus anteojos. Se las arregló para ver por un segundo el cabello desordenado del hombre, las gotas de lluvia como pequeños ríos dibujando líneas zigzagueantes en su rostro, ojos negros que no eran solo lujuria y necesidad, sino mucho más.

Harry no pudo soportarlo; la mentira de que esta lluvia estaba aquí para enfriar el mundo, ¿cómo podría ser cuando todo lo que hizo hasta ahora fue empeorar las cosas? Desquitó su enojo con Snape. Trazó su cuello, lentamente, y se tomó su tiempo para regañar a todos los enemigos. Llegó a una clavícula, luego se dio cuenta, la lluvia lo había eludido, las gotas se habían deslizado furtivamente a lugares que le habían negado. Rasgó la camisa blanca de Snape con pura rabia, reclamando su territorio.

Snape solo gimió bajo el ataque a su cuerpo y, por lo tanto, Harry hizo todo lo posible para despejar a todas las tropas enemigas moviéndose lentamente más abajo. Pulgada a pulgada se deshizo de ellos, pero llegaron otros y pronto la batalla parecía imposible de ganar. Justo cuando Harry tomó un pequeño pezón en su boca y Snape dejó escapar un pequeño grito, comprendió que no podía darse por vencido, Snape contaba con él. Llamó a los últimos restos de su fuerza y apartó a los implacables soldados con solo un movimiento de su palma. Por un segundo, el campo de batalla fue despejado pero luego, la lluvia reunió todas sus fuerzas una vez más y el asalto continuo e interminable había conquistado a Harry: cayó de rodillas.

Pero la derrota estaba lejos de su mente. Arañó la piel de Snape, las manos en la cintura del hombre, las yemas de los dedos y las uñas rozando la piel suave. Snape también estaba perdiendo una batalla, al menos eso fue lo que sus repentinos gritos le dijeron a Harry.

Otro trueno recorrió Londres, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De repente sintió cómo sus pantalones empapados que se arruinaron arrodillándose en un charco (todos los soldados perdidos, se le cruzó la idea), la camisa que había golpeado su cuerpo era tibia, demasiado incómoda (debería deshacerse de ella pronto, pensó), la mano de Snape desabrochando su cinturón ( _“date prisa, maldita sea, date prisa”_ , era todo lo que podía pensar).

No estaba seguro de si era otro trueno o solo el profundo gemido de Snape cuando su polla finalmente fue liberada y Harry envolvió su boca alrededor de ella.

>> Eres tan jodidamente delicioso, Snape—Gruñó antes de darle una larga lamida a la gruesa polla (las tropas de la lluvia también lo habían golpeado a él, y él hizo un juramento sagrado para devorar a todas y cada una de ellas en venganza).

—Joder, Potter—Gruñó Snape, apretando una mano en el cabello de Harry y la otra en la suya—Estás loco... ¿quieres chuparme el alma a través de eso? —.

Harry quería decir sí, sí, sí, de hecho era el alma de Snape lo que buscaba, también su corazón y su cuerpo también, pero sí, sobre todo, en este momento, estaría satisfecho solo con su alma, Snape tenía razón. Pero con la boca llena, solo chupó con más fuerza, presionando los labios contra la parte inferior del largo eje, trazando venas invisibles, deshaciéndose de esas pequeñas y horribles soldaditas que se atrevieron a reclamar su territorio como suyo. Pero esta guerra la estaba ganando, y una vez que la longitud total de la polla de Snape estaba en su garganta, una vez que supo que todas las tropas habían sido destruidas, se deleitó.

Snape también gimió, y Harry levantó la vista para ver que su pecho desnudo era una vez más otra batalla que ganar. Las gotas de lluvia se aferraron a esa piel de alabastro, rodando sobre ella como si poseyeran cada centímetro de piel sin pelo allí. Se sentaron cómodamente sobre los pezones rosados, hasta que llegaba otra y se hizo cargo de su vigilancia.

Harry extendió la mano enviando a la mitad del ejército a su devastación mientras lentamente deslizaba una mano sobre el pecho de Snape. Una vez que alcanzó un pezón, aplastó al enemigo con el pulgar y el dedo acusador. Snape lloró de alivio, la polla retorciéndose en la boca de Harry, pero no fue suficiente. Harry retrocedió un poco y observó con horror cómo las tropas inundaban la superficie de la polla roja y palpitante. Se lo metió más profundamente en la boca una vez más, luego volvió a salir para ver si estaba bien ahora, y durante un segundo completo lo estuvo, luego se formaron más y más gotas de la lluvia, así que Harry tuvo que avanzar nuevamente. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero no estaba funcionando. Snape, por otro lado, parecía estar aún más angustiado. Su voz bajo control, ahora era una mezcla de continuos gemidos y palabrotas, gruñidos y gemidos y _“Mmm, Potter... oh dioses... tan bueno...”_.

La lluvia era implacable, pero también lo era Harry. Acarició el cuerpo liso frente a él, moviendo la mano sobre largas piernas, agarrando las nalgas apretadas, rozando las caderas huesudas, el estómago plano, los pezones turgentes. Labios, un anillo apretado alrededor de un miembro duro, su lengua solo un pequeño músculo burlón, pero mucho más, haciendo que Snape gritara, ¿se sacaría el puño de la boca?

>> Potter—El borde de advertencia de su voz se perdió, cuando Snape agarró el cabello de Harry una vez más. Harry se dejó retroceder justo en el último momento, se debían hacer sacrificios en la guerra, pero la victoria fue suya. Snape gritó su nombre cuando se corrió, ni siquiera el cielo atronador fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para amortiguar el sonido.

Los muchos gritos de “Potter...”, Resonaron de pared a pared cuando Snape disparó en el rostro de Harry. Gotas blancas de semen gotearon de los labios de Harry hasta que las lamió satisfecho. Estiró el cuello para alcanzar la polla de Snape, succionando las últimas gotas de su punta morada con un sollozo necesitado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero a Harry no le importaba. La victoria era suya y suya sola.

* * *

La lluvia siguió cayendo, pero a Severus no le importó. Potter era suyo y suyo solo por el momento y tenía la intención de hacer todo lo posible con esta ocasión. No podía decir cuánto tiempo duraría la locura de Potter, solo esperaba que esto no hubiera terminado todavía.

No parecía serlo. Mientras miraba hacia abajo, vio a Potter, que seguía mirándolo a través de los anteojos cubiertos de gotas de lluvia, mientras la lluvia torrencial lavaba lentamente su rostro. Potter no se movió, solo siguió arrodillado en el charco, mirando hacia arriba, esperando, esperando.

Pero Severus había esperado lo suficiente, ya no tenía paciencia. Agarró a Potter por la mandíbula y lo levantó con un tirón rápido. Una vez que volvió a ponerse de pie, apoyó a Potter contra la pared de ladrillo una vez más, sin apartar los ojos de los orbes verdes llenos de lujuria.

No importa cuán fuerte cayera la lluvia, simplemente no podía eliminar el aroma del English Breakfast de Potter. Estaba en todas partes, se aferraba a su piel, salía de sus poros, goteaba de su cabello. Severus se inclinó y lo probó en todas partes. Su mente necesitaba algo más de tiempo para recuperar la compostura, su orgasmo causó un gran lío allí. Compró un poco más de tiempo probando al joven Auror aquí y allá, curioso por cómo llegaría el olor.

Uno podría pensar que la lluvia estaba allí para enfriarlo, pero en cambio, lo hizo todo mil veces peor, o mejor. Potter empapó la camisa con un golpe metálico en su cuerpo, como una segunda capa de piel, cabello liso, labios cubiertos de pequeñas gotas que suplicaban ser besados.

Potter parecía que había tenido suficiente, ya sea por la espera o quizás por el calor que también lo había afectado. Se paso la camisa sobre la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo. Ni siquiera la oscuridad de la noche impediría que Severus explorara el joven cuerpo frente a él. Si no pudiera verlo con sus ojos, vería cada centímetro con su palma.

No dudó y extendió sus manos sobre la cintura de Potter, moviéndolas sobre su pecho desnudo y húmedo. Potter suspiró en respuesta y dejó caer la cabeza contra la cálida pared de ladrillo.

Otro destello de relámpagos trajo brillo a sus momentos obscenos, robados, sombreados por las oscuras nubes de la tormenta. Severus miró hacia el ágil cuerpo frente a él, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, el pecho ancho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, incluso durante esos pocos segundos mientras la luz iluminaba su lujurioso dueto. Potter parecía comestible contra el ladrillo rojo, sus ojos verdes eran un destello de desafío para que Severus alcanzara y tocara, _donde quisiera_.

El bulto en los pantalones de Potter parecía tentador y acogedor, y Severus sonrió para sí mismo mientras desabrochaba los botones de los jeans negros pero aún no tocaba al joven. En cambio, sus manos fueron a la espalda de Potter, recorriendo los anchos hombros, la espalda musculosa, la cintura estrecha. Potter simplemente siguió empujando más cerca, pero Severus aún no lo dejaba caer contra su pierna.

Se besó el uno al otro, salvajemente, dientes, labios, lengua, en una batalla uno contra el otro; besó a Potter hasta que el Auror se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se alejó con un gemido salvaje, una vez que el dedo de Severus rodeó su agujero a través de sus calzoncillos.

—¿Ya no es lo que quieres, Potter? —Bromeó Severus, sus manos firmemente deslizándose contra las nalgas firmes.

—¿Aquí? —Potter respiró contra la oreja de Severus, su voz llena de dolorosa lujuria.

Severus lo acercó y presionó una pierna contra su dureza. Él casi montó a Potter en su muslo, y lo guió en sus embestidas lánguidas.

—Como si pudieras ir a cualquier parte en tu estado actual...—Él se rió contra la oreja del Auror.

—Estoy más preocupado por tu estado—Dijo Potter, con voz firme independientemente de sus acciones. Su mano rozó el frente de Severus, y él sonrió, mordiendo suavemente la barbilla del hombre mayor.

—Oh, no seas...—Severus susurró peligrosamente—Para cuando termine contigo, ambos estaremos goteando con...—Metió la mano profundamente en los pantalones de Potter, esta vez explorando el frente. Sacó el miembro duro que pulsaba en su palma, luego dibujó un solo dedo sobre la punta que goteaba—…esto...—Terminó su oración levantando su dedo hacia la boca de Potter y acariciando el labio inferior del joven, dejando un rastro húmedo de presemen allí.

Potter gimió, desenfrenado y necesitado, y se lamió los labios, cerró los ojos, luego tomó el dedo de Severus en su boca chupándolo. Una vez que fue liberado, Severus lo guió de regreso al trasero de Potter y trazó el dedo mojado contra la piel arrugada.

—Malditas bromas...—Potter gimió para nada irritado, y comenzó a moverse entre el dedo burlón y presionar sobre el muslo firme.

—¿Yo? —Severus murmuró, las yemas de los dedos bailando en la caja torácica, su boca succionando marcas rojas en la clavícula de Potter—Tienes suerte de que la tetera hirviera, de lo contrario te hubiera tenido en esa mesa en el faro—.

—Si hubiera tenido suerte, me hubieras tenido la noche en que viniste a mi apartamento—Le dijo Potter—O ya tendrías ese dedo en mi culo—.

—Esto—Respondió Severus, presionando el dedo con fuerza por un momento—No tiene nada que ver con la suerte—Besó a Potter con fuerza en los labios, luego se apartó—Date la vuelta—Ordenó.

Incluso a través de las lentes húmedas, Severus pudo ver los ojos verdes brillar de placer ante eso y luego Potter se volvió sin decir una palabra. Severus lo miró con las manos a la deriva sobre la espalda desnuda. Una vez que alcanzó los pantalones de Potter, lo bajó, lo suficiente para que los jeans ajustados estuvieran debajo de las nalgas redondas.

No dijo nada cuando se arrodilló y separó las nalgas. Potter miró por encima de su hombro e intentó vislumbrar lo que estaba haciendo. Debe haber notado que Severus estaba de rodillas, porque un gemido desesperado dejó sus labios separados y casi gimió—Snape qué... oh dios, qué estás…—.

Severus no lo dejó terminar la oración, se inclinó hacia delante y se aseguró de que Potter entendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Presionó su lengua contra el pequeño agujero, apretándola ansiosamente contra la piel sensible.

Potter gritó bajo la lluvia, otro trueno retumbó sobre ellos justo en el momento adecuado para que nadie escuchara su ardiente grito, solo Severus. Condujo su lengua sobre su grieta una vez más, esta vez más despacio, y sin detenerse en el pequeño agujero rosa, pero aun así logró hacer que Potter gimiera, con la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillo, las uñas raspando el mortero.

Su lengua no se detendría. Lamió todo el camino hasta la columna vertebral de Potter solo para bajar de nuevo, haciendo un par de círculos alrededor del área sensible. Potter gimió, sin saber lo que estaba por venir. La próxima vez que su lengua se deslizó sobre el agujero apretado, se sumergió, solo un movimiento rápido, lo suficientemente sorprendente como para hacer que el Auror se apretara con fuerza, mientras gemidos fervientes salían de su boca.

>> Mmmm... joder...—Potter sollozó y Severus lo compadeció por un momento. Él sonrió, sus labios contra el trasero de Potter, mientras una de sus manos, desocupada en ese momento, se deslizaba silenciosamente hacia adelante. Empujó su lengua una vez más, justo cuando rozó la dura polla de Potter con su palma. Si los gemidos anteriores eran desesperados, estos eran silenciosos ruegos de misericordia.

Potter estaba delicioso en su lengua; sin rastro de English Breakfast, su nariz estaba enterrada justo en el aroma único de Potter. Se preguntó si su semen también sabría así, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que probarlo en otro momento. Una mano agarró la polla de Potter y se movió con él a un ritmo lento.

—No te atrevas a correrte, Potter—Murmuró besando en los pequeños hoyuelos en la espalda de Potter. Mientras su boca estaba lejos, bromeó con su mano al joven, moviéndola lentamente arriba y abajo sobre el pliegue, acariciándolo con solo la punta de uno de sus dedos—Solo cuando este dentro de ti, Potter. Sólo entonces…—.

—Dios, maldita sea—Siseó Potter y agarró su mano, sus caderas empujando hacia adelante, pero luego la soltó y lo alcanzó en su lugar. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello húmedo de Severus—¿Qué estás esperando, entonces? —Él gimió.

Severus volvió a pasar la lengua por el borde y Potter se apretó, apretando los dedos en su cabello. Esto era lo que esperaba, al menos una cosa en la lista. Quería escuchar cada sonido que Potter era capaz de producir en su estado lascivo. Presionó su lengua adentro, los dedos se deslizaron sobre la punta húmeda de la erección de Potter. No fue solo la lluvia lo que lo hizo tan suave al tacto; había presemen cayó al suelo sucio entre los millones de gotas de lluvia. Severus tocó la hendidura, con la lengua embistiendo dentro del agujero de Potter, luego se retiró como si ya lo estuviera follando.

Demasiado fácil; Potter estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para rogarle, ronroneaba como un gatito perdido en sus manos. Severus podía escucharlo jadeando a través de la lluvia tamborileante, a pesar de que sospechaba que Potter estaba mordiendo su antebrazo para amortiguar el sonido de sus gritos vulgares.

El canal a través del borde rosado estaba demasiado caliente y Severus no pudo evitar presionar un dedo allí también. Él mismo se puso duro solo pensando en presionar a través de ese anillo apretado, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en Potter apretándose a su alrededor; sería demasiado, volvería a correrse otra vez.

Potter siseó sobre él como una serpiente, el sonido salió desesperado entre sollozos de placer. Su mano implacable que se movía alrededor del pinchazo duro, ahora se deslizó húmedamente, y el pequeño agujero se aflojó con cada empuje de su dedo y lengua. No entendía cómo Potter aún podía aguantar, él ya se habría corrido, casi lo hizo ahora a pesar de que Potter solo le tocó el pelo y nada más. Sin embargo, los ansiosos y alentadores sonidos que volaban de los labios de Potter, su aroma, su cuerpo salvajemente sacudido cada vez que Severus apretaba su lengua, retorciéndose más profundamente, lo volvieron loco de necesidad.

El silbido pronto se convirtió en palabras casi completas.

>> Por favor, Severus...—Potter suplicó frenéticamente y cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que era su nombre en esos labios, que Potter había estado rogando silenciosamente por _él_ , no pudo soportarlo más. Se puso de pie y le dio un suave golpe a Potter con las manos en la cintura al Auror.

—Gira—Dijo sin aliento—De frente a mi—.

Potter lo hizo y el corazón de Severus se apretó por la vista lasciva. Potter estaba nebuloso de deseo, parecía febril, incluso en la oscuridad. Su cabello era un desastre húmedo, caían gotas sobre su rostro, sus labios se separaron y casi se pusieron en carne viva para evitar venir. Los ojos verdes estaban nublados por la pura necesidad que Severus tenía toda la intención de servir.

Esta vez besó a Potter suave y firmemente, aunque el Auror quería morderlo, estaba ansioso y temerario, pero Severus no se lo permitió.

>> Está bien—Susurró contra los labios hinchados. Respiraban el mismo aire, la lluvia caía de uno a otro.

Empujó los jeans ajustados más abajo y Potter le dio una pierna alrededor. Había hecho todo lo posible, pero sabía que Potter todavía estaría demasiado apretado para su dolorosa polla dura. Agarró la firme erección del otro que estaba presionando contra su estómago, buscando contacto, cualquier contacto, y tiró de él con firmeza mientras empujaba hacia adentro. La cabeza roma de su polla atravesó a Potter y ambos gritaron en la boca del otro.

Afortunadamente, la voz de Potter era cualquier cosa menos dolorosa. Se las arregló para desviar la atención de Potter de la penetración, pero Severus estaba allí sintiendo vívidamente cada centímetro. Casi se corrió, y todavía sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento si se movía.

Forzó la calma en su mente y esperó lo mejor mientras avanzaba. Potter se aferró a él, con ambos brazos rodeando el hombro de Severus, enterró su cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello. Severus podía escuchar su respiración irregular, gemidos, gemidos desiguales. El costado de las gafas de Potter le estaba cortando la mejilla, pero estaba agarrando al joven con fuerza, sin dejarlo ir nunca.

Potter estaba tan caliente y estar dentro de él hizo que Severus sintiera que alguien estaba presionando una marca de hierro en llamas contra su corazón y una vez más, la lluvia no hizo nada para enfriarlos. Su piel parecía humear por los relámpagos irregulares de rayos que se volvían cada vez más frecuentes a medida que el ojo de la tormenta los alcanzaba.

La pierna levantada de Potter lo atrajo más cerca y él también, apenas capaz de sostenerse, dejó que sus cuerpos chocaran contra la pared y confió en el ladrillo para mantenerlos en pie mientras agarraba el culo de Potter con una mano. Casi podía sentir con su dedo índice mientras implacablemente araba el cuerpo joven, y se sintió tentado a presionar su dedo allí también, pero sospechaba que esta noche sería demasiado.

Los dedos de su otra mano estaban enterrados en el revuelto cabello negro, con la boca abierta y presionada sobre el cuello de Potter. Una serie de malas palabras mezcladas con el nombre de Potter una y otra vez, pero para cuando llegaron a su boca no eran más que gemidos quejumbrosos en la noche lluviosa.

—Joder, te estás apretando a mi alrededor tan fuerte, Potter...—No pudo evitar susurrar al sentir los músculos tensos esporádicamente aún más apretados. Lo volvía loco de lujuria y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

La polla de Potter atrapada entre sus cuerpos se crispó.

—Estás demasiado profundo—Potter logró presionar a través de los labios apretados y por un segundo Severus se asustó de que tal vez, tal vez lo que él pensó que eran gemidos de placer eran jadeos de dolor, pero Potter gimió nuevamente después de un empuje más duro —Estás golpeando mi...—No pudo terminar la oración, otro duro movimiento de las caderas de Severus lo envió con fuerza contra la pared.

Severus entendió finalmente y con claridad llegó otra oleada de deseo. Salvaje y ardiente, presionó dentro con golpes rápidos tratando de golpear el mismo lugar, pero lo logró solo ocasionalmente. No es que a Potter pareciera importarle, cayó contra la pared, arqueando la espalda, el pecho mojado brillando con otro destello de luz.

Todo el cuerpo de Potter se puso rígido por un momento, luego, su polla repentinamente brotó semen cálido sobre el pecho desnudo y la camisa blanca de Severus. La sensación atravesó a Severus también y también cayó hacia adelante, incapaz de sostenerlo por más tiempo. Su segundo orgasmo trajo otra oleada de deleite y durante minutos no pudo sentir, ver, oír nada.

* * *

Lentamente, Harry pudo escuchar cosas. Sin embargo, parecía que incluso la lluvia estaba más tranquila ahora como si todo el mundo se hubiera retirado para esperar en silencio: ¿qué pasaría después?

Harry escuchó el golpeteo de gotas de agua en las tuberías de lluvia de metal sobre sus cabezas y se preguntó si tal vez el mundo era el mismo, la tormenta aún los azotaba, y fueron solo sus latidos los que desconectaron todo lo demás.

—¿Puedes pararte? —Él también podía oír eso, aunque solo hacía que su corazón latiera aún más rápido.

—Sí—Respondió y Snape soltó su pierna suavemente. Harry estaba a punto de comenzar a vestirse cuando Snape lo detuvo con una mano sobre la suya.

—Espera—Dijo en voz baja, su tono apenas por encima del volumen de los truenos distantes. Su mano pasó entre la pierna de Harry y las extendió un poco empujando una más hacia un lado. Harry obedeció, aunque no entendió lo que estaba pasando. Luego sintió un dedo en su trasero, la punta presionando hacia atrás dentro de él.

—Buen señor—Harry gimió piernas doblando debajo de él—No me digas que ya estás listo para otra ronda—.

—Todavía no—Dijo Snape, con los labios deslizándose sensualmente contra el cuello de Harry—Pero sí dejé algo aquí...—.

—¿Qué estás…? oh… ¡ _oh mi dios_! —Potter gimió una vez que entendió lo que Snape insinuó.

Snape movió en círculos su dedo una vez más antes, presionándolo contra el borde apretado—A menos, por supuesto, que quieras caminar con mi semen dentro de ti—.

—Bastardo—Gruñó Harry cuando los dedos se deslizaron dentro de él—Podrías haber usado un hechizo—.

—Podría, sí—Harry pudo sentir los labios de Snape en una sonrisa contra la piel—Pero eso frustraría el propósito—.

—¿Cuál es tu propó…? —Los dedos rozaron su próstata y volvió a gritar, incapaz de terminar la frase, no es que lo necesitara. Pronto sintió que algo fluía lentamente por su muslo interno y se sintió más avergonzado que nunca en toda su vida.

>> Oh Dios...—Él gimió—¿En qué me he metido...? —.

—¿En qué, en verdad? —Snape estuvo de acuerdo con él con una sonrisa.

Un hechizo cálido lo cubrió y se sintió limpio. Su ropa también estaba seca una vez que se la puso y parecía que Snape estaba en la misma condición prístina de siempre en cinco minutos.

—Deberíamos ponernos a cubierto—Sugirió Harry mirando la lluvia que seguía cayendo en silencio.

—Harry—Dijo Snape, vacilante—Hay algo que necesito preguntarte. O más bien, Edward Flannigan tenía una pregunta para ti. ¿Qué era? —.

Harry se dirigió hacia la boca del callejón, sabiendo que Snape estaba justo detrás de él.

—Oh, en realidad era una pregunta simple—Harry se rió entre dientes—Una que debería haberme preguntado hace mucho, mucho tiempo—.

—¿Qué fue? —Preguntó Snape deteniendo a Harry agarrando su mano. Estaban cerca de la calle ahora y Harry podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Amas a Severus Snape? —Harry repitió la pregunta.

—¿Y tú respuesta fue? —Snape preguntó con calma, aunque su mano que sostenía a Harry, tembló ligeramente.

Harry solo se inclinó hacia él y lo besó suavemente—¿Por qué no hablamos de esto con una buena taza de té? —Él sonrió.

—Mmm—Ronroneó Snape, devolviéndole el beso—Té... me encanta el té—.

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Y así concluye otra de mis historias. Espero que usted, mi lector, haya tenido una experiencia divertida, que el té ahora y para siempre, signifique mucho más para usted, y que a veces, cuando se sienta allí en su cama, en una silla, en un tren o en cualquier parte del mundo, tomando un delicioso English Breakfast o Earl Grey, pensará en esta pequeña historia.


End file.
